<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cavale by Timaelan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924743">Cavale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timaelan/pseuds/Timaelan'>Timaelan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timaelan/pseuds/Timaelan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cavale: Evasion, état de fuite de quelqu'un qui est recherché.</p><p>Dans l'univers grouillant de l'Ordre Planétaire dominé par les Ice-Jinns, la vie d'une Terrienne ne vaut pas grand-chose. Elle vaut encore moins quand sa tête est mise à prix par le Roi des Saïyens. Et si en plus il envoie le pire de ses sujets pour la traquer, que vaut la vie de Bulma Briefs finalement? Peut-être bien plus cher qu'il n'y parait.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Planète P-7648</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pour info, cette histoire est aussi sur ff net.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La Planète P-7648 s'avérait étonnamment verdoyante. Bulma en restait sans voix tandis qu'elle observait le paysage par le hublot de son poste de pilotage.</p>
<p>Des plaines herbeuses parsemées par endroit de bosquets d'arbres ronds s'étendaient à perte de vue. Au-delà de la ligne d'horizon, quelques nuages immobiles semblaient suspendus dans le ciel d'un rose tendre. L'ensemble formait un tableau naïf et coloré d'une tranquillité saisissante.</p>
<p>Elle n'avait jamais vu ça sur aucune des planètes qu'elle avait visitées auparavant et l'impression d'être de retour sur Terre l'assaillit subitement. C'était une impression pénible, suffocante, qui la prenait à la gorge et lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux.</p>
<p>Elle se força à interrompre sa contemplation pour reporter son attention sur le bio scan qui ronronnait devant elle. Elle étudia l'écran un instant en croquant dans sa barre nutritive. Le goût synthétique lui fit réprimer une grimace et elle se mit à espérer que le bio scan lui dénicherait un truc mangeable dans l'écosystème local. Un fruit, une bestiole, n'importe quoi qui aurait un peu de saveur et qui ne lui laisserait pas un terrible sentiment de frustration en souvenir.</p>
<p>En attendant, la bécane ramait sévère. Elle savait que le scan aurait eu grand besoin d'une bonne mise à jour et de quelques nouveaux composants mais ces derniers temps, l'utilisation de nouveaux crédits était devenue trop risquée.</p>
<p>Lors de sa dernière escale, les Saïyens avaient réussi à identifier un de ses alias et ils avaient failli lui tomber dessus lors d'une transaction. Si elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion miraculeuse de disparaître dans la foule, elles auraient été arrêtée à coup sûr, ou même tuée. Elle n'aurait su dire laquelle des deux options était la plus réjouissante mais elle ne tenait vraiment pas à renouveler l'expérience.</p>
<p>Elle ne cessait de se demander comment ces monstres avaient fait pour repérer l'identité qu'elle utilisait. Bien sûr, elle avait bien compris que quelqu'un l'avait trahie mais ce qui la travaillait, ce n'était pas tellement de savoir qui l'avait vendue – les possibilités étaient innombrables – mais de savoir qui l'avait achetée.</p>
<p>Ça faisait un peu plus de deux ans qu'elle était recherchée et personne n'avait jamais eu l'air de s'intéresser sérieusement à elle. Même le Roi des Saïyens ne s'était pas donné la peine d'envoyer ses hommes à ses trousses alors que c'était lui qui avait mis sa tête à prix. Il avait laissé tout le boulot aux chasseurs de primes, avec une récompense si minable à la clé que seuls les plus cons et les plus inexpérimentés s'étaient essayés à lui mettre la main dessus, et Bulma s'en était toujours débarrassé avec une facilité affligeante.</p>
<p>C'était un peu vexant mais elle avait pris conscience depuis longtemps qu'elle n'empêcherait jamais le Roi des Saïyens de dormir.</p>
<p>Après avoir fui la Terre, son désir de vengeance contre les Saïyens avait été sa seule raison de vivre. Il l'avait obsédée. Elle s'était rêvée en ennemie numéro un du peuple Saïyen tout entier, quelqu'un qui ferait trembler le Roi et toute sa clique de barbares, mais les années passées à voyager au travers des galaxies, loin de la Terre, lui avaient fait revoir ses ambitions à la baisse. Elle ne pesait pas grand-chose dans l'univers de l'Ordre Planétaire, seule et vulnérable au milieu de centaines d'autres espèces tellement mieux armées qu'elle. Pour les êtres comme elle, la survie devait se penser au quotidien et même si elle avait appris à s'en sortir à peu près, elle avait dû reléguer ses fantasmes de vengeance au deuxième plan.</p>
<p>Elle n'avait pas tout à fait renoncé malgré tout, et depuis deux ans, elle avait mis au point un astucieux procédé de chasse qui lui permettait de traquer les quelques Saïyens qu'elle avait les moyens de détruire mais ce qu'elle faisait était évidemment loin d'émouvoir le Roi Végéta et elle restait bien bas dans la liste de ses ennemis.</p>
<p>C'était une réalité amère mais il fallait voir les choses du bon côté : ça lui avait permis de continuer tranquillement ses petites magouilles.</p>
<p>Jusqu'à présent en tout cas.</p>
<p>Quelque chose avait changé. Quelqu'un sur Végitasei s'était apparemment souvenu de son existence et s'était mis à la pister.</p>
<p>Elle espérait vaguement que cette traque n'était que provisoire. Peut-être que les Saïyens avaient eu un tuyau inattendu sur ses méthodes pour créer des identités fictives et qu'un officier mort d'ennui s'était mis en tête d'en profiter pour organiser une petite partie de chasse à ses dépens. Peut-être qu'il se lasserait, ou qu'il serait appelé à des missions plus importantes pour son Roi, et qu'il finirait par l'abandonner à son sort. Peut-être. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle se faisait des illusions. D'ailleurs, Freezer laissait rarement les officiers Saïyens mourir d'ennui, il les tenait constamment occupés à aller conquérir de nouvelles planètes pour son compte.</p>
<p>En tout cas, après sa rencontre involontaire avec les soldats du Roi, Bulma avait besoin de se faire oublier et cette planète paisible et quasiment inhabitée sur laquelle elle venait d'arriver était idéale. Surtout, elle n'avait pas été conquise par l'Ordre et elle n'était donc pas connectée. Elle était tout juste recensée sur les cartes où elle apparaissait sous la forme d'un simple sigle « P-7648 ». Comme toutes les planètes dans son cas, elle ne portait pas de nom l'Ordre lui en attribuerait un le jour où il en prendrait possession, mais Bulma comptait bien retarder ce jour autant que possible.</p>
<p>Le bip qui annonçait que le bio scan avait terminé arracha la Terrienne à ses réflexions. Elle enclencha l'affichage des résultats et les données apparurent à l'écran en même temps qu'un sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Le taux d'oxygène, la température et la gravité lui confirmèrent que cette Planète se présentait comme une jumelle de la Terre, c'était inespéré.</p>
<p>Elle passa en revue les formes de vie. Celle qui l'intéressait le plus était classée en tête de liste. Une énergie redoutable malgré la jeunesse de son propriétaire. Elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Un Saiyen d'un âge estimé de 9 années terrestres. Il avait déjà dû commencer à faire des dégâts, mais elle arrivait à temps.</p>
<p>Elle vérifia rapidement les autres habitants de la planète. Sans grande surprise, leurs énergies vitales étaient pour la plupart faibles et tranquilles. Certaines étaient plus vivaces, mais il n'y avait rien de réellement menaçant en elles.</p>
<p>Elle passa aux espèces non cérébrales avec l'espoir de trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent et constata avec déception qu'il s'agissait pour l'essentiel d'insectes ou de petits batraciens. Il y avait aussi des animaux aquatiques mais il faudrait aller les chercher en eaux profondes. Elle ferait avec. Après toutes ces années, elle s'était à peu près habituée à toutes les contraintes de la vie dans l'espace, mais elle n'avait jamais totalement réussi à renoncer à la vraie bouffe.</p>
<p>Elle engloutit la fin de sa barre nutritive et se leva pour se préparer.</p>
<p>C'était toujours la même routine minutieuse. Elle enfila sa combinaison et la zippa consciencieusement jusque sous son menton. Puis, elle harnacha la protection anti-ki comme une armure qui lui couvrait les bras, la poitrine et les cuisses. Elle mit ses bottes et attacha enfin le ceinturon garni de munitions et orné de fourreaux dans lesquels elle engagea ses pistolets.</p>
<p>Elle était plutôt fière de son attirail qu'elle avait confectionné elle-même au fil du temps, comme toutes les armes dont elle se servait. A force de perfectionnement, elle avait réussi à se faire une tenue suffisamment légère et souple pour l'accompagner dans ses mouvements. Elle se souvenait que dans les premiers temps, ses protections lui permettaient à peine de courir et elle revenait de chaque mission éreintée et assoiffée par le poids et la chaleur étouffante de son équipement.</p>
<p>Elle fixa son monocle sur son œil et attrapa son fusil dont elle attacha la dragonne à son poignet. Elle vérifia une dernière fois l'approvisionnement de ses armes avant d'enclencher l'ouverture de son vaisseau.</p>
<p>La porte s'ouvrit lentement en coulissant. Le premier contact de Bulma avec l'extérieur fut une brise légère qui caressa son visage. Elle sourit inconsciemment à cette douce sensation qu'elle avait presque oubliée.</p>
<p>Elle descendit du vaisseau dès que la rampe d'accès eut fini de se déplier et fit quelque pas sur la plaine. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'accroupir pour passer sa main dans l'herbe. L'odeur et le toucher étaient comparables à ceux de la Terre. C'était dingue.</p>
<p>Elle se reprit aussitôt. Elle aurait tout le temps de se plaire ici quand elle aurait éliminé le petit parasite Saïyen qui s'y planquait.</p>
<p>Elle saisit une capsule dans son ceinturon et l'activa en la jetant au sol. Un engin à deux roues, semblable à une moto futuriste, apparut devant elle en une fraction de seconde. C'était un aéro-jet, un engin aéroporté et très silencieux qu'elle avait elle-même amélioré à son goût. Il était très loin de ceux qu'on pouvait s'offrir à prix d'or dans les boutiques de l'Ordre, mais c'était son œuvre et elle lui faisait confiance.</p>
<p>Elle pressa le bouton de son monocle et vérifia l'emplacement du Saïyen. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il venait certainement de se réveiller ou de finir de manger. Il se trouvait au milieu d'une plaine rase ce qui, elle le savait, compliquerait la manœuvre d'approche. Elle réprima une moue d'ennui. L'approche était le moment le plus critique de l'opération. Si le petit singe la repérait de loin et l'attaquait, il faudrait jouer serré. Une décharge de ki, même avec les protections, laissait des souvenirs pendant des semaines et elle avait déjà son lot de cicatrices.</p>
<p>Elle enfourcha l'aéro-jet et démarra. Le temps d'accélération de son petit bijou était incroyablement court, elle s'était cassé la figure plus d'une fois en se laissant surprendre par l'effet de recul, mais elle s'accrocha fermement et le dirigea vers sa destination sans hésitation.</p>
<p>Elle ne tarda pas à distinguer la silhouette du Saïyen au loin. Le zoom de son monocle l'informa qu'il lui tournait le dos. C'était sa chance. Le silence de l'aéro-jet était toujours un atout dans ces cas-là. Sans monocle, le petit monstre ne la sentait pas arriver.</p>
<p>En s'approchant, la position de sa cible se confirma. Bulma filait vers lui à toute vitesse. Elle hésita un instant à tirer depuis l'aéro-jet, mais elle renonça. C'était trop risqué si elle le ratait, et puis les munitions étaient trop précieuses.</p>
<p>Elle poursuivit sur sa lancée, volant en rase-motte. Elle était à peu près à 100 mètres de lui, prête à sauter de son aéro-jet, quand il se retourna et planta ses yeux droits dans les siens, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres. La petite saleté, il devait l'avoir repérée depuis un moment. Elle serra les dents et se laissa aussitôt tomber de la moto. L'engin continua sa course sans elle, programmé pour l'exercice.</p>
<p>Elle roula dans l'herbe un moment sans jamais lâcher son fusil qu'elle tenait à deux mains. Dès que l'élan de la chute le lui permit, elle se remit précipitamment sur pied. Le petit Saïyen avait déjà eu le temps de se rapprocher dangereusement. Il courrait vers elle avec un cri de satisfaction. Elle essaya d'armer son fusil pour viser, mais le stress la rendit maladroite et elle mit trop de temps, ce qui permit à son adversaire d'envoyer une décharge de ki dans sa direction.</p>
<p>Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se jeter au sol pour l'esquiver. Elle sentit la chaleur de l'énergie écorcher son épaule au travers de la protection, et dès que son dos heurta le sol, les genoux saillants du gamin s'enfoncèrent dans son estomac. Il lui avait sauté dessus de tout son poids, vidant au passage ses poumons de tout leur air.</p>
<p>Elle crut qu'elle allait vomir sous le coup du choc et de la douleur. L'horrible face de Saïyen de son assaillant était penchée juste au-dessus d'elle, en gros plan. Il était sale et riait d'un air méchant. Elle était paralysée, incapable du moindre geste, tandis qu'il serrait son poings, prêt à la frapper.</p>
<p>Alors qu'elle levait son avant-bras en réflexe de défense, quelque chose s'embrasa dans le dos de son adversaire et il interrompit son geste. Il eut une grimace de douleur et de colère et oublia aussitôt Bulma. Il bondit sur ses pieds pour faire face à l'attaquant qui venait de lui décocher une décharge d'énergie par derrière. Bulma ne voyait rien de ce qui se passait depuis le sol, la silhouette du gamin faisait écran. Sans attendre, elle tira la dragonne du fusil pour ramener l'arme à elle et agrippa la crosse tandis que le petit Saïyen repartait vers son nouvel ennemi en hurlant.</p>
<p>La douleur de son ventre obligea Bulma à prendre appui sur son coude pour se redresser et s'assoir. Levant les yeux, elle vit le môme qui se battait maintenant avec un homme long et maigre à la peau verte. Quoique le combattant fasse deux têtes de plus que le Saïyen, il semblait avoir du mal à le maîtriser. Il reculait même sous les assauts rageurs de son minuscule adversaire.</p>
<p>Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de Bulma. Ignorant les tiraillements de son épaule touchée, elle visa et tira sans hésitation.</p>
<p>Le petit Saïyen eut un rugissement de fureur et expédia un coup de poing brutal à l'homme vert qui fut projeté sur plusieurs mètres.</p>
<p>Bulma sauta sur ses pieds sans attendre et s'éloigna en courant comme elle put, pliée en deux par les spasmes de son malheureux abdomen. Le gamin revenait déjà vers elle, le visage crispé par la haine. Il réunissait à nouveau de l'énergie dans le creux de sa main et s'apprêtait à la décharger vers elle quand il lâcha un hurlement de frustration et de surprise.</p>
<p>Bulma jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et ralentit sa course. La boule d'énergie s'était ratatinée dans la paume du môme avant de s'éteindre lamentablement.</p>
<p>La Terrienne cessa alors de courir et se retourna vers lui avec un sourire triomphant.</p>
<p>- Plus de ki, hein bonhomme? Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en dégainant un de ses pistolets.</p>
<p>Le petit Saïyen s'était figé à quelques mètres d'elle et secouait sa main avec incompréhension, comme si le geste avait pu faire jaillir l'énergie de sa paume. Elle le mit en joug.</p>
<p>- Attends, on va arranger ça, ajouta-t-elle à voix haute cette fois-ci.</p>
<p>Elle tira et toucha sa cible en pleine poitrine. Il tomba aussitôt raide sur le dos et s'immobilisa.</p>
<p>Pendant une minute, Bulma garda son arme pointée vers le petit corps inerte étalé dans l'herbe puis, voyant qu'il ne se relevait pas, elle abaissa enfin le canon de son pistolet. Elle reprit son souffle avant de s'avancer jusqu'à sa victime en massant son épaule blessée avec une grimace.</p>
<p>Il était plus petit que la moyenne et il n'avait visiblement pas encore compris l'utilité de se laver. Ses vêtements de Saïyen étaient encore remarquablement bien conservés, preuve qu'il n'avait pas eu de trop rudes combats à mener depuis son arrivée sur cette planète. Le tir avait pulvérisé son plastron, laissant à nue son torse carbonisé et fumant. Elle avait réglé la décharge trop fort pour un si faible ennemi, mais l'expérience lui avait enseigné qu'il valait mieux ça que l'inverse.</p>
<p>Elle prenait soin de ne pas croiser les yeux vides et écarquillés du gamin. Elle le faisait toujours. Elle ne savait plus combien elle en avait tué de ces petits singes destructeurs que les Saïyens envoyaient sur les planètes les plus vulnérables, mais une chose continuait à la perturber : une fois qu'ils étaient morts, les petits Saïyens ressemblaient à des enfants ordinaires, des enfants qu'elle aurait tués, et si elle n'y prenait pas garde, cette pensée pouvait la hanter pendant des mois.</p>
<p>Elle leva les yeux et vit l'homme vert qui s'était relevé et revenait vers elle. Il lui cria quelque chose au loin. Elle ne comprit pas les syllabes qui sortaient de sa bouche, mais le monocle s'anima aussitôt pour procéder à la traduction.</p>
<p>- Il est mort ?</p>
<p>Bulma hocha la tête et le monocle lui souffla la réponse dans la langue de l'homme vert.</p>
<p>- Oui, répéta-t-elle en suivant les instructions du monocle.</p>
<p>L'homme la rejoignit enfin et se planta devant elle pour observer le corps à leurs pieds. Comme la quasi-totalité des races extra-terrestres, l'homme vert était plus grand que Bulma. Il portait une longue veste indigo sans manche et une sorte de sarouel blanc. Malgré son combat avec le Saïyen, il ne paraissait pas blessé. Bulma l'observait avec méfiance, hésitant à lui faire confiance, mais l'autre ne lui accordait pas un regard. Elle gardait quand même son pistolet à la main, au cas où.</p>
<p>- Il a tué beaucoup de gens, reprit-il sans quitter le cadavre des yeux.</p>
<p>- Il en aurait tué plus si on ne l'avait pas arrêté, ajouta Bulma.</p>
<p>L'homme leva enfin la tête vers elle et l'étudia attentivement.</p>
<p>- Je suis Nail, finit-il par annoncer.</p>
<p>- Bulma, répondit-elle d'une voix dénuée d'émotion.</p>
<p>Il plissa les yeux en la dévisageant et elle comprit qu'il essayait d'évaluer si elle était dangereuse. Il avait repéré le flingue, sans aucun doute, et en réalité elle préférait ça.</p>
<p>- C'est ton vaisseau qui est arrivé tout à l'heure n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.</p>
<p>- Je suis venue pour lui, expliqua-t-elle simplement.</p>
<p>Nail regarda à nouveau le cadavre du Saïyen.</p>
<p>- Lui aussi est venu du Ciel. C'était il y a longtemps, c'était un bébé. On a pas compris à l'époque, murmura-t-il.</p>
<p>Elle soupira. Elle connaissait cette histoire par cœur.</p>
<p>- Vous ne pouviez pas comprendre, commenta-t-elle en rengainant finalement son pistolet.</p>
<p>A l'évidence, les habitants de cette Planète n'étaient pas violents sinon, ils n'auraient pas eu de scrupules à laisser crever un bébé étrange tombé du ciel. C'était bien pour ça que les Saïyens le leur avait envoyé d'ailleurs.</p>
<p>Elle se mit à masser son épaule douloureuse en pensant aux jours pénibles qui s'annonçaient avant que la blessure ne guérisse.</p>
<p>- Tu es blessée, releva Nail. Viens avec moi, nous avons un guérisseur au village. Il t'aidera en remerciement de nous avoir débarrassé de ce monstre.</p>
<p>Elle hésita l'espace d'un instant, mais elle finit par se dire qu'il y aurait aussi sûrement quelque chose à manger dans ce village - de la vraie bouffe, pas juste quelque chose de nourrissant. Et puis elle pensa que si leur guérisseur était authentique, ça pourrait lui épargner quelques nuits compliquées à serrer les dents à la sensation insupportable de brûlure.</p>
<p>- C'est d'accord, répondit-elle finalement.</p>
<p>Elle activa une commande sur son bracelet et l'aéro-jet réapparut à l'horizon. Il fila droit vers eux à toute vitesse avant de s'arrêter avec une douceur inattendue à leur hauteur.</p>
<p>- Je te conduis ? proposa-t-elle en désignant l'engin.</p>
<p>Nail scruta la calende chromée de l'aéro-jet avec méfiance et perplexité. Il s'approcha et étendit la main pour toucher la carrosserie. L'aéro-jet était toujours en marche flottant légèrement au-dessus du sol avec un très léger bourdonnement.</p>
<p>- Allez ! Y a rien à craindre ! l'encouragea Bulma en prenant place sur la selle.</p>
<p>Elle agrippa le guidon de sa main valide et se tourna vers le grand homme vert avec un air de défi. Il parut piqué au vif par le sourire narquois de la Terrienne qui venait de sous-entendre qu'il avait peut-être peur.</p>
<p>- J'ai pas besoin de ça, je peux voler, grogna-t-il en haussant les épaules.</p>
<p>Bulma haussa les sourcils. Cette race était donc une des rares qui savait se déplacer dans les airs. Comme les Saïyens.</p>
<p>- Je te suis, bredouilla-t-elle.</p>
<p>Nail s'éleva à une hauteur assez basse pour que Bulma puisse le garder à l'œil, puis il prit son envol à une vitesse inattendue. Elle se fit évidemment un point d'honneur à le suivre en se bénissant intérieurement de toutes les améliorations dont elle avait équipé son petit bijou.</p>
<p>La planète était moins grande que la Terre et le paysage y était assez monotone. Bulma restait quand même éberluée de trouver un tel paradis encore intact et ignorant de l'existence de l'Ordre. En général les Planètes non connectées étaient plutôt hostiles et infertiles, raisons pour lesquelles d'ailleurs les Ice-Jinns ne s'y étaient pas encore intéressés.</p>
<p>Le trajet fut plus long qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Son guide jetait parfois un coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'elle suivait. A un moment, le terrain prit plus de relief et Nail finit par piquer derrière une colline. En le rejoignant, Bulma découvrit un petit village de maisons rondes niché au creux d'une vallée. Il y avait là tout un tas de bonshommes de tailles différentes, mais qui avaient tous en commun leur peau verte et leurs visages surmontés d'étranges antennes.</p>
<p>Elle laissa Nail prendre de l'avance et arrêta l'aéro-jet à l'entrée du village, incertaine de l'accueil qui lui serait fait. Les habitants se groupèrent aussitôt à une distance raisonnable d'elle et la fixèrent craintivement. Ils portaient des vêtements amples qui leur tombaient au pied.</p>
<p>Elle coupa le moteur et l'engin descendit doucement pour se poser sur le sol avant de cesser de ronronner. Elle observait l'étrange petite foule silencieuse. Ils avaient peur. Elle s'aperçut alors que son fusil était toujours fixé à son poignet. Elle détacha la dragonne et fixa l'arme dans son dos comme un gage qu'elle n'allait pas s'en servir. Elle n'était pas très sûre cependant qu'ils avaient compris que c'était une arme. Ils avaient l'air tellement ignorants du reste de l'univers et tellement pacifiques.</p>
<p>Nail émergea de l'attroupement.</p>
<p>- Voici Bulma, annonça-t-il à ses congénères. C'est elle qui a tué le petit monstre.</p>
<p>Des murmures incrédules parcoururent l'assemblée qui commença à s'agiter. L'un des hommes verts, petit et dodu, s'avança avec un air contrarié.</p>
<p>- Nail, es-tu sûr que c'est bien prudent de la ramener ici ? Elle est arrivée comme le monstre après tout, marmonna-t-il avec méfiance.</p>
<p>Nail ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il toisa Bulma pensivement. Elle avait instinctivement gardé ses mains vissées aux poignets de son aero-jet. De cette manière, elle pouvait s'envoler en un instant en cas de danger. Les populations extra-terrestres pouvaient s'avérer imprévisibles et elle n'aurait pas été très étonnée que, si tremblotants que paraisse le petit groupe, il se retourne brusquement contre elle. Ils étaient en surnombre et elle préférait parer à toute éventualité.</p>
<p>- Je ne ressens aucune mauvaise intention en elle et puis, elle est blessée. Je l'ai amenée pour la soigner, finit par répondre Nail.</p>
<p>Les traits du petit homme se détendirent et il hocha la tête. Il se tourna vers Bulma avec un sourire.</p>
<p>- Eh bien Bulma, bienvenue. Je suis Muri, le chef de ce village. Suis-moi, nous allons tout de suite nous occuper de toi.</p>
<p>Bulma se sentit soulagée à cette réaction. Elle sourit à son tour à son hôte et descendit de son aero-jet pour le suivre. Les autres villageois s'écartaient sur son passage. La plupart continuait à l'observer avec stupéfaction. Elle les laissa à leur contemplation et se concentra sur ses intérêts plus personnels.</p>
<p>- Et… vous avez à manger aussi ? J'avoue que cette petite chasse au monstre m'a ouvert l'appétit.</p>
<p>Muri haussa les sourcils avec perplexité.</p>
<p>- Nous avons de l'eau, répondit-il avec hésitation.</p>
<p>- De l'eau ? Et à manger ? insista Bulma sans comprendre.</p>
<p>- Nous nous contentons d'eau. Es-tu comme le petit monstre ? Il consommait tout un tas de choses, des fruits, et même des animaux, demanda Nail avec suspicion.</p>
<p>- Oui, c'est ça ! Je fonctionne comme ça aussi, répondit-elle avec espoir sans trop y réfléchir.</p>
<p>Muri s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle avec un froncement de sourcil.</p>
<p>- Fais-tu partie de la même race que lui ?</p>
<p>Elle réalisa sa gaffe instantanément.</p>
<p>- Oh non… Non, non. Je n'ai rien à voir avec sa race, certainement pas. D'ailleurs vous remarquerez que j'ai pas de queue, mais… je bouffe quoi. Sinon je meurs, vous voyez ?</p>
<p>Nail et Muri échangèrent un coup d'œil inquiet.</p>
<p>- Je vous assure que je ne suis pas comme lui. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je sois venue ici ? Parce que je savais qu'il était là et je voulais l'éliminer avant que… Qu'ils vous fassent du mal.</p>
<p>- Et comment tu savais qu'il était là alors ? demanda Muri.</p>
<p>- Et comment savais-tu qu'il allait nous faire du mal ? enchaina Nail.</p>
<p>Bulma sentait qu'elle s'enfonçait. Ces gens ignoraient tout de l'Ordre, des magouilles des Ice-Jin et des Saïyens. Ils semblaient même ignorer qu'il existait des races différentes d'eux ailleurs. Et ils avaient toutes les raisons de se méfier après avoir croisé la route d'un Saïyen.</p>
<p>- C'est compliqué soupira-t-elle.</p>
<p>- Le Grand Ancêtre dit qu'il n'y a rien à craindre d'elle, coupa une voix d'enfant qui s'éleva derrière Nail.</p>
<p>Le grand homme vert s'écarta et laissa apparaître un de ses semblables qui paraissait être plus jeune que les autres.</p>
<p>- Dendé ? Le Grand Ancêtre a vraiment dit ça ?</p>
<p>Le petit être s'avança vers Bulma et lui prit la main. Son contact était étrange. Sa peau était incroyablement lisse et froide, on aurait dit du plastic. Elle réprima son envie de retirer sa main. Après tout, le nouveau venu avait l'air d'être de son côté. Il leva des yeux timides sur elle.</p>
<p>- Viens avec moi, je vais te soigner.</p>
<p>Sans attendre de réponse, Dendé l'entraina vers une maison. Il la guida à l'intérieur et lui fit signe de s'assoir par terre. Elle s'exécuta sans un mot et prit place en tailleur au centre de la pièce. Il n'y avait presque pas de meubles, juste des tapis colorés et des alcôves qui servaient de placards. Il n'y avait pas de source de lumière non plus, hormis les fenêtres rondes percées dans le mur qui laissaient filtrer le jour.</p>
<p>Dendé s'installa en face d'elle en lui saisissant le poignet. Elle eut une légère réticence à s'abandonner à son contact mais il fit mine de ne pas le remarquer et ferma les yeux.</p>
<p>Elle ressentit une énergie invisible, comme un chatouillement qui remonta le long de son bras et se diffusa dans tout son corps, la submergeant d'une sensation de soulagement intense.</p>
<p>Dendé rouvrit les yeux.</p>
<p>- Et voilà, conclut-il simplement en la lâchant.</p>
<p>Elle fixa sa main, l'ouvrit et la referma, puis manoeuvra son bras qui s'articulait autour de son épaule sans aucune douleur. Ses côtes et son ventre paraissaient eux aussi parfaitement en ordre, elle ne percevait plus l'ombre d'une souffrance.</p>
<p>- C'est incroyable, murmura-t-elle avec stupéfaction.</p>
<p>- C'est un don, expliqua-t-il, mal à l'aise.</p>
<p>- Un don rare, souligna une voix chevrotante depuis la pénombre au fond de la pièce.</p>
<p>Bulma eut un mouvement de recul, la main déjà sur la crosse de son fusil harnaché dans son dos. Une silhouette massive était assise sur un siège dans l'ombre à quelques pas d'eux. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il s'agissait d'un être vivant.</p>
<p>- Grand Ancêtre Saichoroshi, vous êtes réveillé ? demanda Dendé en sautant aussitôt sur ses pieds.</p>
<p>L'enfant s'empressa de rejoindre celui qui avait pris la parole. La silhouette murmura quelque chose à son oreille et Dendé tira un rideau épais qui masquait une fenêtre près du siège.</p>
<p>Bulma observait la scène, la main toujours figée sur son arme.</p>
<p>Un être gras et difforme trônait sur un fauteuil sculpté avec lequel il paraissait tout simplement faire corps. Il avait l'air très vieux, très ridé et très fatigué.</p>
<p>Une main se posa sur celle de Bulma qui agrippait le fusil.</p>
<p>- Pas d'armes en présence du Grand ancêtre, souffla la voix grave de Nail.</p>
<p>Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et dut se maitriser pour ne pas dégainer instinctivement. Elle desserra lentement sa prise sur la crosse de son fusil et laissa Nail retirer l'arme de son fourreau pour le poser par terre à distance de sa propriétaire.</p>
<p>- Elle ne me fera pas de mal, Nail. Je ne l'aurais pas autorisée en ces lieux sinon, reprit le vieux Saichoroshi.</p>
<p>Ayant dit cela, il fit signe à Bulma d'avancer. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à son fusil maintenant hors de portée avant de se lever lentement et de se rapprocher de l'ancêtre.</p>
<p>- Assieds-toi, invita-t-il avec un faible sourire. Parle moi du petit monstre.</p>
<p>Bulma hésita à faire ce qu'il lui disait. Elle se demandait si ces êtres étaient aussi inoffensifs qu'ils en avaient l'air.</p>
<p>- Il n'y a rien à craindre, murmura encore Saichoroshi.</p>
<p>De toute façon, elle n'avait plus beaucoup le choix maintenant. Elle soupira et s'assit sur le sol en face de lui.</p>
<p>- Ce petit monstre, comme vous dites, est un Saïyen. Il y en a beaucoup d'autres dans l'espace et il en viendra peut-être d'autres après celui-là. Ils sont dangereux, il faut s'en débarrasser, expliqua-t-elle gravement.</p>
<p>Nail s'était placé à côté du siège de l'ancêtre et écoutait chacune de ses paroles. Il fronça les sourcils.</p>
<p>- Mais pourquoi ? Que veulent-ils ? demanda Dendé de sa petite voix fluette.</p>
<p>Bulma serra les dents. Ces gens étaient complètement innocents.</p>
<p>- Ce qu'ils veulent ? Votre planète, bien sûr, siffla-t-elle. Ils la vendront.</p>
<p>- Vendre ? marmonna Saichoroshi avec incompréhension.</p>
<p>Bulma baissa les yeux en renonçant à leur en dire plus. De toute façon, si un jour les Saïyens débarquaient en nombre, ils ne pourraient rien faire. Ils n'avaient aucun réel moyen de se défendre, même un môme de Saïyen avait réussi à mettre le foutoir ici. C'était toujours la même histoire.</p>
<p>- S'ils nous veulent du mal, nous avons de quoi nous défendre, affirma Nail en posant sa main sur un globe luisant qui reposait sur un présentoir à côté de lui.</p>
<p>Bulma leva un sourcil en considérant l'objet qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. Elle voyait mal comment ce machin pourrait repousser une horde de Saïyens décidés.</p>
<p>- C'est une arme ? demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité.</p>
<p>- Mieux que ça, répliqua Nail en levant le menton avec fierté.</p>
<p>Saichoroshi posa sa main sur son bras pour lui faire signe de se calmer.</p>
<p>- J'espère que nous n'en arriverons pas là de toute façon. Bulma, je suis curieux d'entendre ton histoire. Tu peux rester aussi longtemps qu'il te plaira, proposa l'ancêtre.</p>
<p>En réponse, Bulma ne put empêcher son ventre de gargouiller. Elle plaqua une main sur son abdomen avec embarras et sourit.</p>
<p>- Je vous remercie et j'accepte volontiers mais je crois qu'avant tout, je dois me nourrir, reprit-elle en se levant.</p>
<p>Elle exécuta une courbette approximative en poursuivant.</p>
<p>- J'ai de quoi manger dans mon vaisseau, si vous permettez, je vais aller chercher ça et je reviendrai ici.</p>
<p>Saichoroshi leva la tête vers Nail.</p>
<p>- Je crois que c'est bien comme ça, n'est-ce pas Nail ?</p>
<p>- Si ça vous convient, répliqua solennellement Nail.</p>
<p>Les yeux de Bulma se posèrent à nouveau sur le globe qui trônait dans son écrin. Il semblait luire de sa propre lumière ambrée et elle remarqua des ombres en forme d'étoiles à l'intérieur. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans cet objet qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.</p>
<p>- Est-ce que je peux vous demander le nom de votre planète ? demanda encore Bulma.</p>
<p>- Namek. Nous sommes des Nameks, répondit Nail.</p>
<p>- Namek, murmura Bulma pour elle-même. Et bien, chers amis Nameks, je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps avant de revenir, annonça-t-elle.</p>
<p>Elle prit soin de ramasser son fusil avant de sortir de la maison. Les habitants du village s'étaient massés à l'entrée et ils se dispersèrent précipitamment à son arrivée. Leur réaction la fit sourire. Pas un n'osa s'approcher d'elle sur son chemin jusqu'à l'aero-jet.</p>
<p>Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à démarrer, son bracelet se mit à biper avec insistance. Elle observa l'écran et pressa un bouton. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle décrypta les données.</p>
<p>- C'est pas vrai, siffla-t-elle rageusement.</p>
<p>Le scan indiquait un vaisseau Saïyen en approche. C'était le même qui avait tenté de la poursuivre la dernière fois. Son estomac se figea. Ces chiens l'avaient donc retrouvée. La bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'ils étaient encore à bonne distance et qu'elle avait encore le temps. Elle calcula même que si elle partait tout de suite, elle épargnerait peut-être aux Nameks la visite de ces barbares.</p>
<p>Elle observa le paysage paisible, le ciel pur au-dessus de sa tête. Il fallait sauver sa peau et si possible, ce petit paradis.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kobayan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bulma recompta mentalement les capsules alignées dans la boite rectangulaire. Dix. Si elle n'avait rien oublié, il devait y avoir là tout ce à quoi Bulma tenait. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour, elle aurait à entasser toute sa vie dans un espace si minuscule mais les Saïyens ne lui laissaient plus le choix.</p>
<p>Elle ferma la boite d'un coup sec et la fourra dans son sac à dos avant de le boucler nerveusement. Puis, elle enroula ses cheveux en chignon grossier et attrapa la perruque qu'elle avait préparée sur le lavabo. Concentrée sur son reflet dans le miroir, elle s'appliqua à recouvrir avec minutie la moindre de ses mèches du postiche. Quand elle eut terminé, elle vérifia le résultat un instant. Elle constata avec satisfaction que sa chevelure bleue était parfaitement invisible et qu'elle arborait à la place de courtes boucles brunes qui la rendaient méconnaissable. Elle regagna rapidement le poste de pilotage en emportant le sac à dos, s'assit dans le fauteuil et jeta un œil désespéré à sa montre.</p>
<p>Ça faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle avait demandé l'autorisation d'atterrir et personne n'avait l'air pressé de répondre à sa requête. Elle n'avait pas énormément d'avance et si ces abrutis de la tour de contrôle se bougeaient pas le cul, le vaisseau Saïyen allaient finir par se pointer et la rattraper.</p>
<p>Quand elle avait quitté Namek, les Saïyens avaient piqué droit sur son sillon. Elle avait tout juste eu le temps de passer en vitesse overlux pour faire un bond dans l'espace et se diriger sur Kobayan. Un instant, elle avait cru les avoir semés. Un tout petit instant. En réalité, ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à réapparaître sur son radar longue portée.</p>
<p>Elle en était venue à la conclusion qu'ils avaient mis un traceur sur son vaisseau la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés. Elle ignorait comment ils s'y étaient pris mais c'était la seule explication au fait qu'ils arrivent à la localiser si vite. Ça ne pouvait être aussi que comme ça qu'il l'avait retrouvée sur Namek.</p>
<p>L'idée qu'elle était tracée lui nouait le ventre. D'abord, ça voulait dire qu'elle allait avoir un mal de chien à leur échapper. Elle allait devoir les prendre de vitesse et d'ingéniosité et c'était un jeu serré. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était que si les Saïyens se donnaient autant de peine, ils devaient être bien décidés à l'attraper. Rien de plus redoutable qu'une troupe de Saïyens bien décidés.</p>
<p>Si Bulma voulait s'en sortir, elle allait devoir faire quelques sacrifices.</p>
<p>En attendant, cette foutue tour de contrôle ne répondait toujours pas. Tout en fixant le transmetteur muet, la Terrienne se mit à réfléchir aux options qui s'offraient à elle si on ne la laissait pas atterrir sur Kobayan et se perdre parmi ses habitants avant que les Saïyens ne fassent leur apparition.</p>
<p>Elle pourrait abandonner son vaisseau en s'enfuyant avec une navette de secours. Mais après ? Si elle essayait d'atterrir, les missiles Kobayanais la descendraient certainement avant même qu'elle touche le sol, et même si elle en réchappait par miracle, elle se ferait arrêter sur le champ. Et si elle tentait de prendre le large dans l'espace, avec une navette de secours et les Saïyens au cul, ses chances de survie étaient tout aussi nulles.</p>
<p>Elle considéra alors l'idée de tenter d'amarrer clandestinement la navette à un plus gros vaisseau quand une voix nasillarde et métallique interrompit ses réflexions.</p>
<p>- Demeter 234-FH-700, identification.</p>
<p>- Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.</p>
<p>Elle attrapa la visière bioptique et la harnacha sur son crâne. Elle pressa aussitôt un bouton qui déclencha un flash aveuglant devant ses yeux, transférant instantanément à la tour de contrôle son empreinte rétinienne, ou plus précisément l'empreinte rétinienne qu'elle avait imprimée sur ses lentilles de contact.</p>
<p>C'était un procédé de faussaire vieux comme le monde mais qui avait fait ses preuves et qui ferait l'affaire sur une planète comme Kobayan où il y avait beaucoup de passage. Tout un tas de touristes, commerçants en tout genre, soldats et autres transitaient par ici et ça faisait trop de monde à contrôler pour que les sentinelles débordées de la planète prennent le temps de contre-vérifier les empreintes rétiniennes.</p>
<p>- Drusan Tahir. D'autres êtres vivants à bord ? demanda la tour de contrôle.</p>
<p>- Aucun, répondit Bulma en reposant la visière.</p>
<p>- Ponton 720. On prend les commandes, répliqua la voix.</p>
<p>Bulma pressa un bouton pour débloquer les commandes du vaisseau et elle sentit l'engin amorcer sa descente sous le contrôle des sentinelles de la tour de contrôle. Les enfoirés n'étaient pas très délicats dans leur pilotage et elle sentit ses poumons se compresser tandis que le sol de la planète émergeait peu à peu sous les nuages.</p>
<p>Puis, le mouvement se ralentit et le vaisseau se mit à flotter paresseusement en direction de la base d'atterrissage. Une myriade d'aires d'appontement s'empilaient comme les alvéoles d'une ruche, formant un mur aux dimensions extraordinaires, où arrivaient et partaient des engins de toutes tailles et de toutes formes.</p>
<p>Le trafic, quoique dense, n'était pas à la hauteur de l'immensité de l'aéroport de Kobayan et de nombreux pontons étaient inoccupés. Bulma repéra les aires réservées aux hôtes de marques qui se distinguaient par leurs tailles plus spacieuses. Le vaisseau Saïyen serait sans aucun doute dirigé vers l'un de ces emplacements à son arrivée – les Saïyens étaient toujours traités en hôtes de marque sur les planètes de l'Ordre. Bulma se rassura en remarquant que pour l'instant, toutes les places étaient vides.</p>
<p>Toute cette animation lui permettrait malgré tout de se fondre dans la masse avant que les Saïyens n'arrivent et ça lui laissait une petite chance de leur filer entre les doigts.</p>
<p>Mais, ce que Bulma redoutait le plus à cet instant, ce n'était pas tellement les Saïyens qui la poursuivaient mais les Saïyens qui auraient pu être stationnés sur Kobayan. S'il y en avait, ils ne seraient pas longs à débarquer pour la cueillir puisqu'elle venait de s'identifier avec l'un de ses alias et que les Saïyens avaient manifestement compris sa combine pour constituer des identités fictives. C'était comme ça qu'ils l'avaient repérée la dernière fois et ça voulait dire qu'ils venaient certainement de la localiser avec précision une fois de plus.</p>
<p>Elle s'efforçait de ne pas y penser pendant que les sentinelles de Kobayan achevaient les manœuvres d'atterrissage depuis leur tour de contrôle. Dès que le vaisseau s'immobilisa, Bulma détacha sa ceinture et fixa son monocle à son oreille. Puis, sans perdre de temps, elle se précipita vers la sortie en saisissant son sac à dos en chemin. Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait tirée d'affaire, il fallait encore qu'elle quitte l'aéroport le plus vite possible.</p>
<p>Un être de plus de deux mètres de hauts l'attendait d'un air impassible au pied de la rampe de débarquement. Il était d'une race qu'elle ne connaissait pas bien. Sa peau était d'un jaune cuivré, d'allure moite, et ses yeux étaient si protubérants qu'ils semblaient sur le point de jaillir de sa tête pour rouler sur le sol.</p>
<p>- Drusan Tahir ? Rien à déclarer ? demanda-t-il d'une voix gutturale.</p>
<p>Ses lèvres ne bougeaient presque pas quand il parlait, c'était assez étrange.</p>
<p>- Absolument rien, répondit Bulma avec assurance.</p>
<p>Il plissa les yeux et l'observa des pieds à la tête. Puis son regard se porta sur le vaisseau.</p>
<p>- Motif du séjour ? reprit enfin la créature.</p>
<p>- Shopping, répliqua Bulma avec un sourire complice.</p>
<p>Son interlocuteur ne réagit pas à sa tentative d'interaction. Il étudia froidement son appareil une fois de plus, puis il finit par sortir un boitier de sa poche.</p>
<p>- Combien de temps ? soupira-t-il.</p>
<p>- Deux jours.</p>
<p>- 240 colds, annonça-t-il en lui tendant le boitier.</p>
<p>Elle plaça le boitier au niveau de son œil pour scanner sa fausse empreinte rétinienne et payer.</p>
<p>- Bon séjour, marmonna l'employé en repartant vers un autre ponton avec son boitier.</p>
<p>Elle jeta un dernier œil à son vaisseau. Elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait pas. Ça faisait plusieurs années qu'il la trimballait à travers l'espace et elle avait un pincement au cœur de l'abandonner maintenant. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.</p>
<p>Elle emprunta l'ascenseur qui descendait jusqu'à la terre ferme. La foule qui déambulait dans l'aéroport gigantesque était trop clairsemée à son goût et elle se dépêcha de sortir de la zone sécurisée. Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers le métro en rabattant sa capuche avant de s'enfoncer dans les couloirs souterrains, soulagée de ne pas repérer un Saïyen à l'horizon.</p>
<p>Sa taille la trahissait toujours. Elle était petite en comparaison des autres races, et pour mieux se fondre dans la foule, la capuche lui permettait de passer pour un môme.</p>
<p>Elle n'avait pas choisi Kobayan par hasard. Elle connaissait cette planète. C'était un endroit assez vivant pour y trouver tout ce dont elle avait besoin, mais pas assez important pour être réellement sécurisé. Les services d'ordre étaient plutôt sommaires et laissaient les bas-fonds de la ville grouiller tranquillement. Il s'y organisait ainsi tout un tas de petits trafics utiles à Bulma.</p>
<p>La planète faisait partie de l'Ordre Planétaire depuis un peu plus de cinquante ans. Les Kobayanais était une race puissante qui avait réussi à résister un temps aux Ice-Jinns. Comme beaucoup d'autres, ils avaient fini par être vaincus et l'essentiel de leur population avaient été réduite en esclavage, mais une poignée de Kobayanais avait quand même accepté de se soumettre et ils étaient devenus de véritables citoyens de l'Ordre. La majorité d'entre eux servaient dans l'armée de Freezer mais le reste vivait toujours sur Kobayan et certains appartenaient même encore à la haute bourgeoisie de la planète.</p>
<p>En dehors de ces quelques occupants d'origine, la population de Kobayan était aujourd'hui composée d'un mélange extraordinaire de races, comme c'était souvent le cas sur les planètes colonisées. Les Ice-Jinns prenaient toujours soin de mélanger les races. ça réduisait les risques d'union et de rébellion contre l'Ordre. Diviser pour mieux régner, les Terriens n'avaient rien inventer.</p>
<p>Bulma se rendit directement en centre-ville. C'était là que se trouvait les quartiers d'affaire et c'était aussi là que se trouvaient les banques et les échoppes de change en tout genre. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à en repérer tout un alignement dans une rue à proximité du métro. Elle les observa avec hésitation avant d'en choisir une au hasard. Elle s'avança jusqu'au guichet et fit scanner son empreinte rétinienne à l'œilleton.</p>
<p>Il y eut un bip et une voix synthétique retentit.</p>
<p>- Bonsoir Drusan Tahir, que puis-je pour vous ? chanta-t-elle aimablement tandis que la vitre du guichet s'abaissait automatiquement.</p>
<p>Bulma se retrouva face à un écran qui afficha instantanément l'image d'une femme de race humanoïde qui correspondait à la race supposée de Drusan Tahir.</p>
<p>- Je voudrais un aller simple sur le prochain vol pour Villarnum, annonça Bulma.</p>
<p>La femme sur l'écran lui sourit et parut réfléchir un instant.</p>
<p>- Le prochain vol pour Villarnum part dans une heure et demi. Le prix est de 300 Colds en classe normale, 800 Colds en classe affaire. Que voulez-vous faire ?</p>
<p>- Un aller simple en classe normale, répondit Bulma nerveusement.</p>
<p>Elle ne cessait de surveiller la foule des passants. Comme elle venait de s'identifier à nouveau, les Saïyens l'avaient probablement repérée une fois de plus et elle s'attendait à en voir surgir au coin de la rue d'un instant à l'autre.</p>
<p>- Enregistré. Vous faut-il autre chose, Drusan Tahir ? reprit la femme sur l'écran.</p>
<p>- Je veux 10.000 Colds en cash, déclara Bulma, le souffle court.</p>
<p>Il y eut un blanc. L'image sur l'écran se figea un instant.</p>
<p>- Vous voulez retirer 10.000 Colds. Ai-je bien compris, Drusan Tahir ? demanda la femme sans se départir de son sourire.</p>
<p>- Oui, articula Bulma avec irritation.</p>
<p>- Veuillez scanner à nouveau votre empreinte rétinienne, renchérit la guichetière virtuelle, comme si elle lui proposait une part de gâteau.</p>
<p>Bulma se mordit les lèvres. Une contre-vérification de l'empreinte rétinienne, c'était bien sa veine.</p>
<p>- Je me suis trompée, 5.000 Colds suffiront, répliqua Bulma d'une voix la plus assurée possible.</p>
<p>La femme ne perdit pas son sourire.</p>
<p>- Vous voulez retirer 5.000 Colds. Ai-je bien compris, Drusan Tahir ?</p>
<p>Bulma brûlait d'envie de mettre un coup de poing dans l'écran mais elle se contenta de répondre par l'affirmative à haute et intelligible voix. Elle s'attendait à une nouvelle demande de contre-vérification, mais finalement un logement à côté de l'écran s'ouvrit et déversa un entassement de petites pièces ambrées qui correspondaient à la somme demandée.</p>
<p>- Vous faut-il autre chose, Drusan Tahir ? enchaina la femme à l'écran.</p>
<p>- Ce sera tout, maugréa Bulma en ramassant minutieusement l'argent qu'elle fourra dans une petite pochette.</p>
<p>- J'espère vous revoir très vite dans notre agence, commença la guichetière.</p>
<p>Mais Bulma était repartie sans écouter ses recommandations et ses remerciements publicitaires.</p>
<p>Tandis qu'elle se faufilait parmi les passants pour regagner le métro, la Terrienne ne pouvait s'empêcher de guetter la foule autour d'elle. Elle cherchait anxieusement la silhouette caractéristique des soldats Saïyens en armure, mais elle n'était entourée que de civils affairés qui ne lui prêtaient pas la moindre attention.</p>
<p>Elle rabattit à nouveau sa capuche et prit le train pour l'autre bout de la ville. Elle commençait à se dire qu'elle ne s'en tirait pas mal, même si 5.000 Colds allaient être un peu juste pour la suite de son plan.</p>
<p>Elle finit par atterrir dans un quartier populaire sans comparaison avec le lustre du centre ville. Les habitations mal entretenues alternaient avec les officines glauques en tout genre. Cercles de jeux, bordels, bars à défonce garantie s'entassaient à chaque coin de rue et commençaient à s'animer avec le soir tombant. Au milieu de tout ça, sur les trottoirs, des mères de famille et des gamins des rues côtoyaient des touristes en mal de sensations.</p>
<p>Bulma se fraya un chemin jusqu'à une ruelle reculée qui finissait en cul de sac. Après avoir scanné l'endroit à l'aide de son monocle pour s'assurer qu'elle était seule, elle posa son sac au sol et en sortit la boite rectangulaire contenant les capsules. Elle étudia les petits cylindres l'un après l'autre à la lueur de la ruelle et finit par en choisir un qu'elle jeta au sol.</p>
<p>Ses armes apparurent dans un nuage de fumée, bien rangées dans des coffrets. Elle hésita un peu. Il y avait là toute son armurerie au grand complet et évidemment, elle ne pouvait se permettre de tout porter sur elle, mais à partir de maintenant il lui fallait de quoi se défendre. Les Saïyens n'étaient pas les seuls à être dangereux.</p>
<p>Elle prit en premier lieu un micro-revolver, qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Il n'était pas très efficace contre les races les plus endurcies, mais il était discret. Elle le chargea de balles hypodermiques anti-ki, les mêmes qu'elle avait utilisées sur Namek. Face aux Saïyens, ces munitions étaient sa meilleure chance parce qu'elle ne les mettrait pas hors d'état de nuire avec des flingues classiques. Elle cala le minuscule revolver dans le bracelet de sa montre et rabattit sa manche par-dessus. Puis, après un nouvel instant de réflexion, elle glissa une arme plus classique dans sa ceinture avant de remballer le tout dans la capsule.</p>
<p>Elle remit la capsule dans la boite et examina une nouvelle fois son contenu. Cinq mille Colds n'allaient définitivement pas suffire. Elle soupira et pêcha une seconde capsule dans le coffret. Après l'avoir empochée, elle referma la boite et la rangea dans son sac à dos.</p>
<p>Elle s'approcha alors d'une porte métallique à quelques pas d'elle. Elle frappa et attendit anxieusement. Une caméra rivée dans le mur au-dessus de la porte tourna sur son axe avec un petit grincement et se pointa vers elle, puis un interphone hors d'âge grésilla et émit un grognement.</p>
<p>- J'ai besoin de voir Thorme, annonça-t-elle précipitamment.</p>
<p>Elle leva les yeux vers la caméra et ôta sa capuche et sa perruque.</p>
<p>La porte se déverrouilla presque instantanément. Bulma entra sans hésiter et remonta un couloir sombre. Au bout du passage, une porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une silhouette étrange dans l'encadrement illuminé.</p>
<p>- Bulma, ça fait un bail, coassa l'ombre en émettant un raclement que Bulma savait être en fait un rire.</p>
<p>- Tu m'as manqué aussi, marmonna Bulma avec un air renfrogné en rejoignant la créature qui l'accueillait.</p>
<p>Thorme était d'une race qu'un terrien aurait apparenter sans hésiter à un insecte. Type dégueu. Avec trop de bras, des mandibules et une queue articulée et inquiétante qu'il aimait agiter derrière lui avec un bruit de crécelle. Il mesurait plus de deux mètres. Son corps formait un enchevêtrement de bloc cuirassé d'où surgissait des bras étonnamment fins. Bulma avait conscience qu'il était extrêmement dangereux - certainement pas aussi increvable, ni aussi fort qu'un Saïyen, mais suffisamment redoutable pour qu'elle reste constamment sur ses gardes.</p>
<p>La seule chose qui lui garantissait que Thorme ne s'en prendrait pas à elle était son sens des affaires infatigables. Il était, à la connaissance de Bulma, le plus gros magouilleur de Kobayan et pourvu qu'elle ne vienne pas les poches vides, il l'avait toujours bien reçue. Surtout, il était capable de lui fournir absolument n'importe quoi.</p>
<p>Thorme s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Elle arriva dans un hangar dans lequel plusieurs êtres de races différentes s'affairaient sur la carlingue d'une navette. Aucun d'entre eux n'accorda une quelconque attention à la nouvelle venue.</p>
<p>- J'ai besoin de te parler en privé, siffla nerveusement Bulma.</p>
<p>Les yeux en amande de Thorme se mire à luire de curiosité et de malice. Il devait déjà renifler les Colds dans sa poche.</p>
<p>- Ho,ho des mystères. Tant que c'est des mystères bien payés… Suis moi dans mon bureau, ricana-t-il.</p>
<p>Il traversa le hangar en balayant le sol de sa queue bruyante et entra dans un local plus petit qui s'avérait être une sorte de bureau. Une grande planche carrée montée sur tréteau faisait office de table et occupait la moitié de l'espace. Un désordre de papiers s'y empilait - pour la plupart des plans d'après ce que Bulma pouvait voir. Dans un coin, elle repéra un petit coffre-fort, mais pour le reste, il n'y avait là que des tabourets de bar un peu rétro qui devaient servir en cas de réunion.</p>
<p>Thorme attrapa une bouteille sur une étagère et se versa un verre. Bulma savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à boire était si acide qu'une seule goutte la tuerait instantanément.</p>
<p>- Tu veux quelque chose ? offrit-il malgré tout avec politesse.</p>
<p>- Un vaisseau, répondit-elle d'une voix neutre.</p>
<p>Il leva la tête vers elle instantanément. Ses yeux rouges luisants n'avaient pas de pupilles mais elle savait qu'il la dévisageait pour essayer de savoir si elle plaisantait.</p>
<p>- Du genre, qui va dans l'espace ? demanda-t-il calmement après avoir décidé qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.</p>
<p>- Exactement.</p>
<p>Thorme prit lentement quelques gorgées de son verre et le reposa.</p>
<p>- Qu'est-il arrivé à ton petit bijou ?</p>
<p>Bulma se tortilla légèrement. C'était une question à laquelle elle n'avait pas envie de répondre. Ce dont elle avait envie, c'était d'en finir et de se tirer d'ici avant que les Saïyens ne débarquent d'une manière ou d'une autre.</p>
<p>- J'ai 5.000 Colds affirma-t-elle simplement.</p>
<p>Thorme siffla d'admiration.</p>
<p>- Tu es pressée, hein ? Mais ça va pas suffire, tu le sais bien.</p>
<p>- C'est tout ce que j'ai, claqua Bulma. Je reviendrai de payer le reste.</p>
<p>Thorme émit une sorte de gloussement rocailleux.</p>
<p>- Bulma, qu'est qui t'arrive ? Tu sais que je fais pas crédit. Surtout à quelqu'un comme toi, si fragile et sans assurance vie. Si c'est tout ce que tu as, j'ai pas de vaisseaux.</p>
<p>Bulma réprima un soupir et fronça les sourcils.</p>
<p>- J'ai peut-être autre chose, dit-elle en sortant la capsule qu'elle gardait dans sa poche.</p>
<p>Elle la brandit sous les yeux de Thorme.</p>
<p>- Tu te souviens de mon aero-jet ? lança-t-elle avec défi.</p>
<p>Thorme plissa ses yeux luisants avec méfiance et imprima l'équivalent d'un haussement d'épaule.</p>
<p>Bulma balança la capsule sur le sol, dans la partie dégagée de la pièce. Le choc provoqua un nuage de fumée dont émergea son aéro-jet chéri sous les yeux incrédules de l'homme-insecte.</p>
<p>Thorme s'approcha lentement de l'engin et commença à en faire le tour en scrutant la carlingue et l'équipement. Il passa sa main sur la calende rutilante et finit par reporter son attention sur Bulma.</p>
<p>- Ça, plus 5.000 Colds, rappela-t-elle.</p>
<p>Les traits de Thorme s'étirèrent en un rictus qu'elle identifiait comme un sourire.</p>
<p>- Marché conclu, siffla-t-il en tendant la main vers une étagère.</p>
<p>Il attrapa un minuscule boitier et le balança à Bulma qui le rattrapa en plein vol. Elle ouvrit aussitôt la petite boite et y trouva une paire de lentilles de contact et une clé de titane. Elle déposa le tout sur le bureau et se dépêcha de retirer les lentilles de Drusan Tahir pour les remplacer minutieusement par celles qu'on venait de lui remettre.</p>
<p>- Ponton 1222, ajouta Thorme dans son dos. Je te préviens, tu traversera pas beaucoup de galaxies avec ce machin. Je sais même pas si tu en traverseras une seule d'ailleurs.</p>
<p>- A ce prix-là, j'en attendais pas plus de toi. De toute façon, j'ai pas l'intention de bourlinguer bien loin avec ce machin, maugréa Bulma en clignant des yeux pour ajuster les lentilles.</p>
<p>- Vraiment ? C'est quoi ton intention, alors ? Si je peux me permettre, évidemment…</p>
<p>Elle planta son regard dans le sien. De toute évidence, il jubilait de la bonne affaire qu'il venait de faire et en repensant à son aéro-jet qu'elle abandonnait entre les mains de cet escroc, le sang de Bulma bouillonnait. Elle retira le sachet contenant les Colds de sa poche et le déposa à côté du boitier qu'elle empocha en échange.</p>
<p>- Mon intention ? Là tout de suite? Echapper aux Saïyens qui me collent le cul, répondit-elle froidement.</p>
<p>Thorme se décomposa et la fixa avec colère.</p>
<p>- Des Saïyens ? Tu as des Saïyens au cul ? Et tu viens chez moi ?</p>
<p>Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.</p>
<p>- Râle pas, ça t'a pas mal rapporté tout compte fait, non ?</p>
<p>Il essaya de l'attraper par le col, mais elle avait anticipé le mouvement et avant qu'il pût seulement la frôler, elle s'était déjà faufilée hors du bureau en riant.</p>
<p>- Casse-toi d'ici, la Terrienne ! Et ne reviens plus ! Je te connais pas, je t'ai jamais vue ! Tu m'entends ?</p>
<p>Bulma ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et, reprenant le chemin de l'entrée en sens inverse, elle courut jusqu'à la ruelle sombre par laquelle elle était arrivée.</p>
<p>Elle continua à marcher sans s'arrêter jusqu'à l'artère principale du quartier, mais alors qu'elle l'atteignait, une agitation inhabituelle attira son attention. Elle stoppa net et se plaqua au mur pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. Son sang se figea quand elle distingua la silhouette de soldats Saïyens qui contrôlaient les passants sans ménagement. Ils obligeaient les gens à s'aligner contre le mur, et les laissait partir après avoir scanné leur ADN.</p>
<p>Personne ne s'était rendue compte de la présence de Bulma, dissimulée dans l'ombre au coin de la rue principale et d'une allée transversale mal éclairée. Elle fit silencieusement un pas en arrière en surveillant les soldats, pour s'assurer qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'avaient repérée.</p>
<p>Elle faillit hurler quand une poigne ferme saisit son épaule et la plaqua dos au mur en rabattant sa capuche. Tout son sang se glaça quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un visage reconnaissable entre mille. Gokû.</p>
<p>Il paraissait aussi stupéfait et incrédule qu'elle et ils restèrent une fraction de seconde nez à nez, anesthésiés par la surprise. Bulma reprit ses esprits plus vite, sans doute grâce à l'adrénaline. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir. Avant même de savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle dégainait l'arme coincée dans le bracelet de sa montre et tirait. Il y eut un petit bruit sourd et Gokû étouffa un grognement de surprise.</p>
<p>Cela suffit à Bulma pour se dégager et dégainer son pistolet laser calé dans sa ceinture. Elle ne s'en servit pas tout de suite. Elle savait que l'anti-ki demandait un peu de temps pour agir. Déjà pour les enfants Saïyens, il fallait à peu près une demi-minute. Pour un Saïyen adulte, du gabarit de Gokû… Elle n'en savait rien. Peut-être que ça ne marcherait même pas, elle n'avait jamais essayé.</p>
<p>Elle se lança dans un sprint effréné, rebroussant chemin dans la ruelle. Elle ne pouvait décemment espérer semer Gokû comme ça, il lui fallait chercher une planque, un passage inattendu, n'importe quoi. Tandis qu'elle courait, son regard balayait la rue sombre en quête de solution.</p>
<p>Elle repéra le soupirail juste au moment où son poursuivant la ceinturait pour la plaquer au sol. Elle s'affala de tout son long sous le poids du Saïyen. Son menton heurta violemment le sol et elle se mordit la joue dans la chute.</p>
<p>Il la retourna aussitôt pour lui faire face.</p>
<p>- Toi ? siffla-t-il avec furie.</p>
<p>Elle tenait toujours son pistolet laser à la main, et lui, bien sûr, ne se méfiait de rien. Les Saïyens n'avaient aucune raison de redouter ce genre d'armes. Sauf peut-être s'ils venaient de se prendre une décharge de suppresseurs de ki. Enfin, en théorie.</p>
<p>Elle tira et le rayon laser percuta l'épaule de Gokû, brûlant sa chair et le projetant en arrière. Le cri de douleur qu'il lâcha alluma une fierté furtive au creux de l'estomac de Bulma.</p>
<p>Elle se releva sans attendre et se faufila à plat ventre au travers du soupirail. Le passage était étroit, elle passait tout juste. Elle s'égratigna les poignets en se hissant à l'intérieur de la maison à la force de ses bras avant de dégringoler dans une cave sombre qui sentait le moisi.</p>
<p>Elle se releva aussitôt et trébucha sur tout un tas de bordel entassé là avant de trouver à tâtons la porte pour sortir de la pièce. Elle se guida comme elle put au travers du sous-sol en priant pour ne tomber sur personne et dégotta enfin une porte qui donnait sur l'arrière du bâtiment.</p>
<p>Elle entendait les cris des Saïyens à l'extérieur. Gokû ne pouvait pas passer au travers du soupirail, il était trop massif, et sans sa force herculéenne, il n'avait pas moyen de défoncer la fenêtre pour se lancer à sa poursuite. Il avait mis du temps à comprendre que son ki était en berne et il avait perdu du temps à s'acharner inutilement sur les murs et les battants autour du soupirail.</p>
<p>Au moment où elle traversait la cour de derrière pour escalader le mur de séparation avec les maisons mitoyennes, elle perçut ses cris alors qu'il appelait les autres soldats à sa rescousse.</p>
<p>La suite des événements ne fut qu'une rumeur de détonations et d'éclats de voix furieuses tandis qu'elle traversait les cours et les murs de clôture du quartier jusqu'à rejoindre une rue providentiellement pourvue d'une bouche de métro. Elle sauta dans le premier train qui passa et prit la direction de l'aéroport après avoir pris soin de rabattre sa capuche.</p>
<p>Elle finit par prendre place sur un siège inoccupé, ses armes dissimulées sous son manteau et son cœur battant à tout rompre, prêt à exploser. L'expression choquée de Gokû flottait dans son esprit. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé le revoir un jour. Cet enfoiré avait bien failli l'avoir et rien que d'y penser, elle en avait des sueurs froides. Mais il avait eu l'air aussi surpris qu'elle. Apparemment, il ne savait pas exactement qui il traquait. Il était vrai que la mise à prix portait sur son ADN après tout.</p>
<p>Quand elle entra dans l'aéroport, l'ambiance feutrée apaisa un peu l'agitation de Bulma. Elle traversa le hall d'entrée du pas le plus naturel qu'elle put, redoutant maintenant que Thorme l'ait arnaquée. C'était pas son genre mais c'était toujours une possibilité. Après avoir rangé son monocle et ôté sa capuche, elle passa néanmoins les contrôles rétiniens sans problème.</p>
<p>- Bonsoir Aloïs Kantara, accueillit une voix synthétique au portique d'entrée de la zone sécurisée.</p>
<p>A mesure qu'elle approchait des aires d'embarquement, un sentiment de soulagement l'envahissait. Elle y était presque et tout se présentait bien. Très bien, même. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre l'ascenseur jusqu'à son ponton.</p>
<p>Elle pénétra dans l'ascenseur et pressa le bouton du 12ème étage avant de se poster en retrait au fond de la cabine. Quelques autres passagers la rejoignirent, puis les portes se refermèrent.</p>
<p>Une main gantée de blanc bloqua le mécanisme à la dernière miunute, forçant les portes à se réouvrir. Deux silhouettes caractéristiques se dessinèrent alors dans l'embrasure et Bulma crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Deux soldats Saïyens entrèrent dans la cabine.</p>
<p>Instinctivement, tous les passsagers s'écartèrent pour leur faire plus de place que nécessaire. Bulma elle-même s'était plaquée contre la paroi derrière elle.</p>
<p>Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux des deux nouveaux-venus mais ils ne paraissaient pas faire attention à elle. L'un deux – celui qui avait retenu les portes- était plus petit que l'autre. Elle le voyait de profil, tête baissée, bras croisés, apparemment très contrarié. L'autre était un géant chauve. Bulma ne le voyait que de dos. Il aurait certainement pu assommer le premier d'un coup de poing mais bizarrement, il lui parlait avec une certaine crainte dans la voix.</p>
<p>- J'arrive pas à croire que cet idiot de Kakarot l'ait laissée filer, cracha le plus petit.</p>
<p>- Il a dit qu'il y avait eu un problème, bredouilla l'autre timidement.</p>
<p>- J'en ai rien à foutre, aboya le premier. Je vais pas passer ma vie à cavaler après une misérable raclure de l'espace, non ? On devrait déjà être rentrés !</p>
<p>- On va l'avoir, Votre Altesse. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est à l'aéroport maintenant de toute façon et on sait qu'elle s'apprête à embarquer pour Villarnum, reprit le grand chauve sur un ton encourageant.</p>
<p>- Tss, soupira le premier.</p>
<p>Bulma écarquilla les yeux. Votre Altesse ? Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu ? Elle réalisa alors seulement que l'armure du plus petit était ornée d'un liseré rouge et que sa combinaison était bleue. Elle était en présence d'un membre de la famille Royale.</p>
<p>Les autres passagers de l'ascenseur semblaient l'avoir remarqué également et, tout comme Bulma, ils se tenaient à l'écart des deux Saïyens tout en les observant sous cap.</p>
<p>Le Prince tourna la tête et leur lança un œil mauvais. Toute la petite assemblée se figea instantanément. Bulma ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer avec horreur. Cétait un putain de Prince Saïyen et c'était après elle qu'il courait. Cette pensée glaçait tout son sang.</p>
<p>Les yeux du Saïyen se posèrent sur elle. Il parut froncer les sourcils – non, il fronça les sourcils, définitivement. Elle était perdue.</p>
<p>Au moment où cette pensée traversait son esprit, le bruit des portes de la cabine qui s'ouvraient interrompit le silence de plomb qui s'était installé. Le Saïyen tourna alors les talons et sortit de l'ascenseur d'un pas nerveux, suivi par son géant chauve.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Shallamine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thorme n'avait pas menti, le tas de ferraille qu'il avait vendu à Bulma n'allait certainement pas l'emmener bien loin. Il avait quand même fait l'affaire pour naviguer jusqu'à Shallamine et à vrai dire, il ne dépareillait pas dans ce trou paumé.</p>
<p>La base d'atterrissage n'avait pas changé. Elle se résumait à quelques baraquements hors d'âge entassés au bord d'une piste craquelée qui s'étendait à perte de vue et se fondait dans le désert alentours.</p>
<p>Evidemment, personne ne s'aventurait sur Shallamine par plaisir et l'aire de stationnement ne comptait que quelques gros transporteurs venus récupérer la production des mines de la planète. Leurs équipages préféraient visiblement attendre l'arrivée de leur cargaison dans la fraicheur douillette de leur cabine et Bulma débarqua au milieu d'une base déserte et silencieuse.</p>
<p>Seule une sentinelle maussade de la race des shallaminiens l'attendait au pied de la rampe d'accès de son vaisseau, son boitier à la main. Les shallaminiens étaient une espèce relativement humanoïde. Leur peau d'un rouge cuivré était lisse et épaisse pour parer les redoutables rayons UV des soleils et ils avaient des arcades sourcilières proéminentes pour loger leurs petits yeux noirs à l'abri de la lumière, mais à part ça, ils ressemblaient beaucoup à des hommes.</p>
<p>La sentinelle était une femme d'un âge indéfinissable. Elle brandit sans un mot son boitier vers Bulma qui la laissa scanner sa rétine. Elle portait toujours les lentilles de Thorme et l'identité d'Aloïs Kantara s'afficha sur l'écran avec un bip bref. La shallaminienne observa le processus avec une expression imperturbable avant de repartir d'un pas résignée vers les baraquements sans un commentaire.</p>
<p>Bulma sortit son inhalateur pour inspirer une bouffée d'oxygène en la regardant s'éloigner. Elle se demandait vaguement si la shallaminienne s'étonnait de son arrivée. Les shallaminiens étaient rarement bavards de toute façon.</p>
<p>La terrienne leva les yeux vers le ciel. Les deux soleils étaient de sortie à cette heure et elle rabattit hâtivement sa capuche pour se protéger de leurs rayons implacables avant de regagner le bord du de la piste. Longeant les baraquements de la capitainerie, elle atteignit l'entrée de la base où elle trouva un bar miteux qui faisait office de mess pour ceux qui voulaient se restaurer.</p>
<p>Il se distinguait des autres constructions par sa devanture vitrée qui laissait voir tout ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Comme dans le reste de la base, il ne s'y passait pas grand-chose et l'endroit était vide.</p>
<p>Bulma poussa la porte et entra. Le bar était tenu par un Shallaminien dégingandé accoudé au comptoir qui suivait avec attention une vidéo qui jouait sur sa tablette posée devant lui. Il ne leva même pas les yeux à l'arrivée de son unique cliente potentielle.</p>
<p>La façade vitrée amplifiait la chaleur qui régnait dans la salle et Bulma sentait déjà sa tête tourner. Elle sortit son inhalateur et s'injecta à nouveau une bouffée d'oxygène avant de s'avancer jusqu'au barman. Il prit encore le temps de visionner une dernière scène avant de mettre son film en pause et de s'intéresser à elle.</p>
<p>- Qu'est-ce que ce sera ? grogna-t-il.</p>
<p>- De l'eau de Selz, demanda Bulma en s'essuyant le front avec sa manche.</p>
<p>Il sortit une bouteille et un verre et s'affaira à la servir.</p>
<p>- Je cherche quelqu'un, reprit-elle.</p>
<p>- On en est tous là, hein ? maugréa-t-il.</p>
<p>Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.</p>
<p>- Un homme. De ma race, précisa-t-elle.</p>
<p>Le barman ne la regarda même pas. Il haussa les épaules et essuya le comptoir.</p>
<p>- Ça me dit rien, répondit-il.</p>
<p>- Bien sûr, soupira Bulma en prenant son verre.</p>
<p>Elle s'installa à l'une des tables près de la baie vitrée avec vue sur l'entrée de la base. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre.</p>
<p>Le barman savait à coup sûr qui elle cherchait – il n'y avait pas des centaines de terriens sur Shallamine – et il ne tarderait pas à avertir celui qu'elle venait voir. Les choses auraient été plus simples si le shallaminien lui avait parlé mais ça ne se passait pas comme ça avec cette race. C'était un peuple très méfiant vis-à-vis des races étrangères, et ils avaient encore plus de raisons de l'être depuis qu'ils avaient été envahis par les Ice-Jinns.</p>
<p>Bulma connaissiat bien les shallaminiens pour avoir vécu une année entière sur leur planète et pour tout dire, elle n'avait pas pensé y revenir si tôt.</p>
<p>Elle retira son manteau et retroussa ses manches en reprenant une dose d'oxygène de son inhalateur. Elle avait presque oublié l'enfer de Shallamine. La chaleur brûlante qui alternait parfois avec des ouragans dévastateurs, l'air vicié et carencé en oxygène, la gravité changeante au cours des saisons, le manque d'eau, toutes ces douceurs qui ne permettaient à presqu'aucune autre race de vivre ici. Assez ironiquement, c'est ce qui avait sauvé les shallaminiens de l'extermination quand les Ice-Jinns avaient débarqué. Contrairement à leurs habitudes, les Colds avaient épargné quasiment toute la population de Shallamine sans déporter personne. Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour exploiter les mines et les autres races n'y survivaient pas, ou trop peu.</p>
<p>C'était vraiment le dernier endroit où un Terrien aurait aimé vivre, mais c'était aussi le dernier endroit où l'Ordre Planétaire venait vous faire chier. Exactement ce qu'il fallait à Bulma.</p>
<p>Elle sirota son verre pensivement en observant le désert au-delà de la grille défoncée qui marquait l'entrée de la base d'atterrissage. Elle repensait à Gokû. Elle avait beaucoup pensé à lui pendant son voyage depuis Kobayan. Le revoir avait été un choc qui avait ramené à la surface des souvenirs douloureux. La dévastation en règle de la Terre, la mort de ses parents, de ses amis, et bien sûr, sa fuite en catastrophe qui avait marqué le début d'une errance qui durait maintenant depuis cinq ans. Cinq putain d'années qui avaient apparemment bien profité à Gokû. Il avait intégré la garde rapprochée d'un Prince Saïyen, rien que ça. Ce n'était certainement pas la purge de la Terre qui lui avait valu cet honneur, non, il avait dû sans aucun doute faire un paquet de morts supplémentaires pour accéder à ce rang. Surtout que le Prince en question n'était pas n'importe quel cousin éloigné du Roi - Bulma avait eu le temps de faire ses petites recherches pendant son voyage vers Shallamine. Il s'agissait du Prince Héritier. Végéta, fils de Végéta, fils de Végéta et ainsi de suite. Psychopathes de père en fils depuis des milliers de générations. Rien que ça.</p>
<p>En fait, si Bulma avait cru un instant qu'elle était dans la merde parce qu'elle était traquée par quelques Saïyens entêtés, elle s'était complètement plantée. C'était bien pire que ça. Sa Majesté lui avait carrément envoyé son fils, un Prince à la renommée terrifiante, qui n'avait certainement pas pour habitude de s'abaisser à courir après les petites frappes qui incommodaient son Père. Que s'était-il passé pour que le Roi des Saïyens, qui n'avait jamais eu l'air de vraiment s'intéresser à elle, juge maintenant utile de déranger l'héritier du Trône pour lui régler son sort ?</p>
<p>Elle voulait bien admettre qu'elle avait dégommé quelques-uns de ses jeunes sujets qu'il aimait expédier comme des parasites sur les Planètes vulnérables pour les coloniser, mais elle était loin de menacer la Couronne, ni même la continuité de l'espèce. Elle avait compté, elle avait dû en descendre une douzaine, au mieux. En comparaison des dizaines que les Saïyens lâchaient dans l'espace tous les ans, c'était plutôt médiocre. Alors en quoi avait-elle pu si subitement contrarié l'irritable Roi des Singes ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée et, en toute honnêteté, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir savoir. Maintenant qu'elle avait réussi à semer les Saïyens, elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose : s'enterrer dans le désert shallaminien et se faire oublier.</p>
<p>Le bruit d'un moteur à l'extérieur interrompit ses méditations et elle aperçut au loin sur la route un engin tout terrain qui fonçait dans sa direction. Elle l'observa se rapprocher dans un nuage de poussière et s'arrêter dans un dérapage brutal devant le bar.</p>
<p>Un homme enroulé dans un manteau poussiéreux, un foulard ramené sur le nez sauta du véhicule et se précipita vers l'entrée.</p>
<p>Bulma se leva aussitôt, le cœur battant. Le nouveau venu fit irruption dans le bar et se figea en se tournant vers elle. Quand il retira le foulard qu'il avait sur le nez, Bulma ne put retenir son élan. Elle se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras.</p>
<p>- Yamcha, miaula-t-elle, la voix serrée par l'émotion.</p>
<p>Il accusa le choc avec un petit hoquet et lui rendit aussitôt son étreinte. Ils restèrent un moment immobile à savourer le contact retrouvé l'un de l'autre.</p>
<p>- Bulma… Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais si vite, murmura-t-il finalement.</p>
<p>L'odeur familière de Yamcha la submergeait d'un sentiment de réconfort inattendu. Elle avait un peu l'impression de rentrer à la maison. Ils étaient parmi les derniers de leur race et bien qu'ils se soient quittés fâchés deux ans auparavant, ce lien unique qu'ils partageaient semblait tout effacer.</p>
<p>Le bruit de la porte qu'on claquait dans le dos de Yamcha ramena Bulma à la réalité. Yamcha et elle desserrèrent instinctivement leurs étreintes et reprirent leur distance.</p>
<p>Une shallaminienne venait de faire son entrée dans le bar. Elle était grande et musclée, comme tous ceux de son espèce. A la différence des Terriens, elle n'avait pas besoin de se couvrir pour se protéger du soleil et elle arborait la tenue typique et légère des clans du désert qui mettait en valeur les formes de son corps superbe. Elle fit quelques pas pour contourner Yamcha et se planta face à Bulma, qu'elle dominait d'une bonne tête.</p>
<p>- Alors c'est vrai, tu es de retour, constata-t-elle avec une pointe de dépit dans la voix.</p>
<p>- Dayar… souffla Bulma, sur le ton à la fois du salut et à la fois de la lassitude.</p>
<p>La shallaminienne la dévisagea avec méfiance. Il y avait une suspicion non dissimulée dans son regard noir et luisant. De toute évidence, l'arrivée de Bulma ne lui faisait pas le même effet qu'à Yamcha. Bulma avait conscience qu'elle devait apaiser cette hostilité si elle voulait une chance d'être acceptée sur Shallamine et ça supposait de donner une explication plausible à son retour.</p>
<p>- J'ai eu un petit accident. Je me suis fait dépouillée et euh… j'ai pensé que je pourrais me poser quelques temps ici, mentit-elle avec embarras.</p>
<p>- Tu as bien fait, s'écria Yamcha avec un sourire radieux. Je t'avais dit que tu pourrais revenir quand tu voulais et je le pensais.</p>
<p>Il ne semblait pas remarquer la tension entre les deux femmes – ou il préférait l'ignorer, avec lui c'était très possible.</p>
<p>- Tu as des affaires à récupérer dans ton vaisseau ? reprit-il sur le même ton enjoué.</p>
<p>- Juste ça, répondit Bulma en attrapant son sac à dos.</p>
<p>Yamcha leva un sourcil.</p>
<p>- Hm. Waow. Ils t'ont vraiment tout pris, hein ? siffla-t-il.</p>
<p>Dayar la jaugeait sans un mot avec une expression de dédain. Elle hésitait à croire son histoire. La shallaminienne avait flashé sur Yamcha dès le premier jour de l'arrivée des terriens sur la Planète et elle avait toujours considéré Bulma comme une concurrente qu'il fallait constamment mettre au défi. Même quand le couple de terriens avait rompu, et même quand Yamcha s'était tourné vers la Shallaminienne, Dayar n'avait jamais cessé de se méfier de Bulma.</p>
<p>Bulma soupira et força un sourire sur ses lèvres.</p>
<p>- Je n'ai plus rien que vous, annonça-t-elle sur un ton léger. On peut y aller alors ?</p>
<p>Elle était pressée de partir. Même si elle était à peu près sûre d'avoir échappé aux Saïyens, elle préférait ne pas trop trainer dans les environs de la base d'atterrissage et elle avait hâte de se perdre dans le désert shallaminien, loin des yeux indiscrets.</p>
<p>Yamcha hocha la tête et toute la troupe quitta le bar pour embarquer dans le quad. La chaleur était insupportable. Bulma s'installa à l'arrière en tirant sa capuche sur sa tête et en couvrant son nez et son menton avec un foulard que Yamcha lui tendit. Le sable et le vent étaient les ennemis qui venaient juste après le soleil et la chaleur. Même les shallaminiens devaient s'en protéger.</p>
<p>L'engin se lança sur la piste poussiéreuse qui s'enfonçait dans le désert. Bulma avait mauvaise conscience d'avoir menti au sujet de ses raisons de revenir. En regardant la silhouette de la base d'atterrissage s'éloigner, elle pria pour que les Saïyens aient vraiment perdu sa trace. Elle s'était appliquée à éviter toutes les caméras de l'aéroport de Kobayan en rejoignant le ponton où l'attendait le vaisseau de Thorme, mais elle ne cessait de se dire qu'elle aurait dû remettre sa perruque. Si elle avait loupé un des œilletons… Mais elle avait absolument tout vérifié, les Saïyens n'avaient aucun moyen de faire le lien entre l'identité fournie par Thorme et elle. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de remonter à Thorme non plus. Et ils n'avaient plus de traceurs pour la repérer. Elle voyait difficilement par quel moyen miraculeux ils auraient pu la retrouver ici.</p>
<p>De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à Yamcha. Il aurait flippé. La seule évocation des Saïyens lui faisait cet effet depuis la purge et elle ne tenait pas à lui rappeler ce traumatisme.</p>
<p>Le vent du désert rendait la chaleur un peu plus supportable et Bulma s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte pendant le voyage. Elle ne s'éveilla qu'en arrivant au village.</p>
<p>C'était presque une ville en fait. Les habitations étaient toutes construites dans une pierre d'un gris clair qu'on excavait des mines à quelques kilomètres de là. Les murs faisaient bloc et ils étaient si épais que l'intérieur des maisons étaient souvent d'une fraicheur inattendue. Les bâtiments étaient éparpillés sur une zone qui bordait un oasis providentiel constitué d'un petit lac bordé d'arbres.</p>
<p>Le clan devait compter une bonne centaine d'âmes.</p>
<p>Le quad entra dans le village par son artère central et stoppa net en arrivant sur une place qui servait de lieu de réunion en cas de besoin. Une poignée de shallaminiens sortirent de leur maison ou se dirigèrent vers le quad avec curiosité. Ils observaient les arrivants silencieusement en se lançant des œillades entendues. Bulma et Yamcha avaient l'habitude. Ils étaient connus ici et bien qu'ils soient arrivés sur Shallamine plus de trois ans auparavant, ils suscitaient toujours la curiosité des habitants.</p>
<p>- Je vais voir le chef, tu sais… Juste pour être sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de problème, annonça Yamcha en se tournant vers Bulma.</p>
<p>Elle étouffa un bâillement et se frotta les yeux en hochant la tête. Elle savait que le chef de clan ne verrait pas d'objection à son séjour. Elle s'était toujours bien entendue avec lui. Mais il fallait respecter les usages. Les shallaminiens pouvaient être très susceptibles.</p>
<p>Yamcha sauta hors du quad et s'éloigna vers la plus haute des maisons bordant la place, laissant Bulma et Dayar seules dans la voiture. La shallaminienne qui occupait le siège conducteur se retourna vers Bulma et s'accouda sur le dossier de son siège.</p>
<p>- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es revenue, mais je te donne un conseil, ne t'approche pas de lui, siffla-t-elle.</p>
<p>Bulma fronça les sourcils avec ennui.</p>
<p>- Franchement, Dayar, tu peux pas lâcher un peu des fois ! Il est avec toi maintenant, soupira la Terrienne.</p>
<p>La Shallaminienne pinça les lèvres en une moue incrédule.</p>
<p>- Oui, il est avec moi, mais toi tu n'es avec personne, n'est-ce pas ? Et il est le dernier de ta race. Assez naturellement, tu essaieras de revenir vers lui, reprit-elle.</p>
<p>Bulma se sentit blessée par la remarque. Non qu'elle ait espéré aucune forme de tact de la part de Dayar mais ce que la Shallaminienne disait était vrai dans un sens. En tant que dernière de sa race, et si on écartait l'option de Yamcha, Bulma n'avait plus grand-chose à attendre d'autre que la solitude. Elle n'aurait probablement plus jamais de compagnon, et certainement jamais d'enfant si l'envie la prenait d'en faire un jour. Elle avait tout juste vingt ans et elle ne s'habituait pas à cette perspective déprimante. C'était un sujet sensible et si elle essayait de l'oublier la plupart du temps, ça devenait beaucoup plus compliqué quand une personne bien intentionnée le lui rappelait.</p>
<p>Elle attrapa son sac rageusement.</p>
<p>- Dis à Yamcha que je vais voir le vieil homme. Il pourra me trouver là-bas si tu l'autorises à me parler, grommela-t-elle.</p>
<p>Bulma sauta hors du quad et s'éloigna par les rues poussiéreuses en dissimulant sa colère du mieux qu'elle pouvait, les yeux de Dayar triomphalement braqués sur elle.</p>
<p>Elle descendit les artères du village vers l'oasis d'un pas nerveux en s'efforçant de chasser les paroles de la shallaminienne de son esprit.</p>
<p>Rien n'avait changé. Les maisons étaient les mêmes, elle salua même quelques habitants de la main. Les dernières maisons avant le lac étaient modestes. Le terrain sur lequel elles étaient édifiées étaient trop instable pour des constructions massives. La plupart étaient de plain-pied et comptaient au mieux quatre pièces.</p>
<p>Bulma repéra la carapace de tortue accrochée sur l'une d'entre elle et elle fut à nouveau saisie d'une émotion intense, comme quand elle avait revu Yamcha. Elle accéléra le pas pour rejoindre la porte et toqua vigoureusement. Elle n'attendit pas de réponse avant d'ouvrir.</p>
<p>- Maître Roshi ? Vous êtes là ? cria-t-elle en entrant.</p>
<p>Il y eut le bruit de quelque chose qui tombait dans une pièce voisine, puis un remue-ménage et Muten Roshi apparut sur le seuil de l'une des chambres un sourire perplexe sur la figure.</p>
<p>- Bulma ? C'est pas vrai, tu es revenue ?</p>
<p>Il riait en même temps qu'il parlait et s'avança vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle se raidit, méfiante des mains baladeuses du vieil homme. Elle devait admettre qu'elle était quand même heureuse de le revoir.</p>
<p>- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? Je t'ai manqué ? ricana-t-il en se détachant d'elle.</p>
<p>Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.</p>
<p>- Nan, j'ai eu des emmerdes, bref… Me voilà. Vous avez à manger ? répondit Bulma.</p>
<p>Roshi parut réfléchir à la question un instant, puis subitement, il passa dans une pièce voisine.</p>
<p>- Attends, attends, tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? annonça-t-il en fouillant quelque chose quelque part hors de la vue de Bulma.</p>
<p>Elle posa son sac à dos avec un soupir et attendit la suite.</p>
<p>Roshi reparut avec un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre, brandissant un panier à bout de bras.</p>
<p>- On va aller pique-niquer au lac. Tu pourras te baigner…</p>
<p>Bulma se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. L'idée était alléchante malgré tout.</p>
<p>- Et puis tu me raconteras… tu sais, toutes tes petites aventures, poursuivit le vieil homme en finissant ses préparatifs.</p>
<p>Quand il eut terminé, il la poussa à l'extérieur et se mit en marche vers les rives du lac. Du temps où elle avait vécu ici, Bulma avait aimé cet endroit passionnément. Avec la végétation ambiante, le taux d'oxygène était beaucoup plus vivable et on pouvait quasiment se passer de respirateur. L'ombre des feuillages rendaient aussi la chaleur beaucoup plus supportable et l'eau était toujours à la température idéale. A l'époque, elle avait pris l'habitude de faire régulièrement des petites escapades au bord du lac avec Roshi et c'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'elle avait eu l'idée de partir et d'entamer sa chasse aux petits Saïyens. Grâce à Roshi et à leurs petits moments en tête à tête. Ce temps lui avait manqué plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.</p>
<p>Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la verdure jusqu'à un endroit isolé sur la rive où ils savaient qu'aucun Shallaminien ne venait s'aventurer.</p>
<p>Roshi étendit une couverture sur le sol et scruta le ciel. L'un des soleils s'étaient couché pendant le voyage de retour de la base d'atterrissage.</p>
<p>- Tu devrais te baigner maintenant, le deuxième soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher, releva-t-il.</p>
<p>La proposition était tentante, mais Bulma n'avait aucun vêtement de rechange et il était hors de question qu'elle se mette à poil avec le vieux dans les parages. Elle plissa les yeux et décida que de toute façon, elle avait surtout faim.</p>
<p>- Mangeons d'abord, offrit-elle en s'asseyant sur la couverture.</p>
<p>Elle eut l'eau à la bouche dès qu'elle vit les plats que Roshi étalait devant eux. Du poisson grillé, des fruits, du pain, que des trucs impensables dans l'espace. Bulma se jeta sur la nourriture sans manière. Elle remarqua à peine que Roshi se contentait de l'observer sans manger.</p>
<p>Il attendit sans un mot qu'elle ait fini. Elle se cala alors à côté de lui avec un soupir d'aise. Le deuxième soleil s'effaçait à l'horizon, enveloppant le désert dans un doux clair-obscur.</p>
<p>- Alors dis-moi fillette, tes expériences avec les Saïyens ? demanda finalement le vieil homme comme s'il avait retenu sa question depuis le début.</p>
<p>Elle tourna les yeux vers lui, un peu surprise qu'il soit si curieux.</p>
<p>- Ça marche, annonça-t-elle.</p>
<p>Il haussa imperceptiblement les sourcils. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle réussisse. Elle eut un sourire narquois.</p>
<p>- J'arrive à… Neutraliser leur ki en quelques sorte, expliqua-t-elle avec une certaine excitation.</p>
<p>- Complètement ? coupa-t-il avec une pointe d'incrédulité.</p>
<p>Elle pencha la tête avec une expression triomphante.</p>
<p>- Complètement. Vous n'y avez pas cru, n'est-ce pas ? Toutes ces heures que j'ai passées à observer votre ki, vous n'avez jamais cru que j'arriverai à quelque chose, pas vrai ? J'arrive même à condenser le ki dans des munitions maintenant.</p>
<p>La bouche de Roshi s'arrondit sous l'effet de l'étonnement. Elle savoura l'admiration qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux. Elle menait ses recherches sur le ki depuis plus de deux ans et ça avait occupé une bonne partie de sa vie. Ça l'avait en quelques sortes empêché de sombrer.</p>
<p>- Incroyable, siffla-t-il.</p>
<p>- Evidemment, ce sont des enfants. Ils n'ont pas encore un ki très fort, alors…</p>
<p>- Tu n'as jamais essayé sur des adultes, bien sûr, reprit Roshi avec un soupir.</p>
<p>Elle repensa à Gokû. Les munitions anti-ki avaient eu l'air de marcher sur lui, mais elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'attarder pour observer précisément les effets de sa trouvaille. Elle hésita à en parler au vieil homme mais décida de ne pas le faire. Elle ne tenait vraiment pas à ce que quelqu'un apprenne qu'elle avait les Saïyens aux trousses. Tout le monde allait flipper, si on ne la jetait pas dehors tout simplement. Et de toute façon, elle les avait semés maintenant.</p>
<p>- Tu devrais continuer tes recherches si tu restes ici, reprit Roshi. Je pourrais faire office de cobaye comme au bon vieux temps.</p>
<p>Elle eut un petit rire à cette offre.</p>
<p>- Mais je n'ai jamais arrêté mes recherches pendant mon voyage, répondit-elle. Le problème, c'est que maintenant, j'ai tout perdu. Peut-être que…</p>
<p>Elle s'interrompit brutalement quand le vieil homme leva la main pour attirer son attention. Il sembla se concentrer un instant. Elle scruta ses traits tirés dans la pénombre, subitement prise d'inquiétude.</p>
<p>- Il y a des Saïyens qui approchent, grogna Roshi.</p>
<p>Le sang de Bulma se figea.</p>
<p>- Très puissants, ajouta Roshi en tournant les yeux vers elle.</p>
<p>Il la fixa avec une mine grave, presque accusatrice. Elle se mordit les lèvres et se leva d'un bond.</p>
<p>- Mon sac, il faut que je récupère mon sac chez vous, bredouilla-t-elle.</p>
<p>Elle se mit à courir sans attendre en direction du village. Le chemin était encombré de végétation de toute sorte et l'ombre du soir l'empêchait de voir clairement devant elle. Très vite, ses poumons se mirent à brûler. L'air de Shallamine était trop pauvre en oxygène pour sa constitution de Terrienne.</p>
<p>Elle agrippa son inhalateur pendu à son cou et insuffla plusieurs pressions d'air dans sa bouche.</p>
<p>Elle était encore trop lente. Roshi était juste sur ses talons, prêt à la rattraper, mais il ne faisait pas tellement mieux qu'elle.</p>
<p>La silhouette des maisons bordant le lac se dressait dans le ciel et la première explosion se fit entendre quand elle arriva à l'orée du village. Des gens avaient envahi les ruelles, les yeux braqués sur le ciel, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait.</p>
<p>Bulma ne leur prêta aucune attention. Elle les dépassa et, malgré son impression de suffocation, poursuivit son sprint vers la maison à la carapace de tortue. Une onde de choc la souffla sur plusieurs mètres alors qu'elle atteignait l'entrée.</p>
<p>Sa tête cogna le sol et ses oreilles se mirent à siffler. Elle entendait vaguement des cris affolés au loin et des éclats de voix. Quelque part vers le centre du village, des maisons étaient en feu. De temps à autres, de nouveaux bruits d'explosion retentissaient et couvraient tout le reste.</p>
<p>Elle se redressa en se hissant sur ses mains. Sa tête tournait légèrement.</p>
<p>- Bulma ! Bulma, ce sont des Saïyens ! s'exclama une voix non loin d'elle.</p>
<p>Yamcha arrivait en courant vers elle.</p>
<p>- Ça va ? Où étiez-vous ? Je vous ai cherchés partout ! s'écria-t-il avec panique.</p>
<p>Dès qu'il fut à sa hauteur, il saisit sa main et la hissa précipitamment sur ses pieds. Elle chancela dès qu'elle se retrouva à la verticale et chercha Roshi des yeux. Il n'était plus en vue. Ce vieux fou s'était sûrement mis en tête d'aller se battre. Bulma se souvint de son sac. Toutes ses armes encapsulées étaient à l'intérieur.</p>
<p>- Mon sac ! Il faut récupérer mon sac à l'intérieur, expliqua-t-elle à Yamcha en désignant la porte de la maison du vieil homme.</p>
<p>Elle tituba en direction de l'entrée, mais son mouvement fut interrompu par une explosion subite qui la projeta à nouveau au sol. Quelque chose heurta sa jambe avec violence et elle lâcha un gémissement de douleur. Elle cligna des yeux à cause de la fumée qui l'enveloppait et saisit nerveusement son respirateur pour aider ses poumons agressés.</p>
<p>Elle était désorientée. Il y avait un poids sur sa jambe et Yamcha avait disparu. Ses oreilles sifflaient à nouveau et tous les bruits autour d'elle lui parvenaient assourdis. Elle s'aperçut que sa jambe était coincée sous un morceau de mur et elle entreprit de la dégagea en serrant les dents tandis que la pierre rugueuse écorchait sa peau.</p>
<p>Quand elle réussit enfin à extirper sa jambe des débris, la poussière commençait peu à peu à se disspier et elle remarqua que l'une des maison voisine avait disparu. Le chemin jusqu'à la porte de Roshi n'était plus qu'un amoncellement de gravats imposants. Elle chercha vainement Yamha des yeux en se relevant laborieusement sur sa jambe en sang.</p>
<p>Un peu perdue, elle fit quelques pas chancelants. Elle perçut enfin une présence derrière d'elle et se retourna avec l'espoir de trouver Yamcha. Son sang se figea quand elle aperçut la silhouette d'un soldat Saïyen à un mètre d'elle dans la brume de poussière.</p>
<p>Elle recula instinctivement sans le quitter des yeux et son dos heurta un mur. Sauf que ce n'était pas un mur, elle le sut instantanément et elle se retourna à nouveau avec panique.</p>
<p>Elle se retrouva face à face avec le Saïyen de l'ascenseur – le Prince Végéta, corrigea son esprit. Il la dévisageait d'un air impassible mais elle lisait la colère froide dans ses yeux sombres.</p>
<p>- Eh, ben. C'est pas trop tôt, marmonna-t-il.</p>
<p>Elle s'écarta de lui brusquement et essaya, assez pathétiquement de prendre la fuite. Les Saïyens ne bougeaient même pas. Ils la regardaient faire en se demandant vraisemblablement ce qu'elle espérait.</p>
<p>Elle trébuchait à chaque pas et elle finit par tomber au milieu des décombres.</p>
<p>Le Prince s'approcha d'elle d'un pas tranquille et la saisit par la nuque. Elle se raidit à son contact brutal.</p>
<p>- Alors, montre-moi ton vrai pouvoir, siffla-t-il. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça.</p>
<p>- Quoi ? lâcha-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.</p>
<p>Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait. Elle l'entendit manipuler son monocle.</p>
<p>- Vas-y, j'attends, aboya-t-il.</p>
<p>Il lui faisait mal et elle réprima un gémissement tandis qu'il semblait décidé à lui broyer les cervicales.</p>
<p>- Je comprends rien, articula-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.</p>
<p>Elle entendit à nouveau le bip de son monocle.</p>
<p>- Vraiment ? cracha-t-il en la soulevant.</p>
<p>Elle peinait à respirer, terrifiée par la colère qui vibrait dans la voix du Saïyen. Et subitement, sans qu'elle s'y attende, il s'éleva dans les airs sans la lâcher. Elle regardait le sol s'éloigner avec horreur. L'ascensions semblait sans fin, elle pouvait même voir le toit des maisons. Quand la terre ne fut plus qu'une mer d'ombres au-dessous d'eux, ils cessèrent de monter et restèrent en suspension dans le ciel.</p>
<p>- Alors, voyons ça, reprit-il.</p>
<p>Elle s'aperçut seulement à cet instant qu'il était en train de rassembler de l'énergie au creux de sa main libre qu'il avait placée directement au niveau de sa poitrine.</p>
<p>- Attends, attends, hoqueta-t-elle sans savoir ce qu'elle disait.</p>
<p>Elle essayait désespérément de comprendre ce que ce type attendait d'elle mais son cerveau restait blanc, submergé par l'adrénaline et la panique.</p>
<p>Subitement une main attrapa le poignet du Saïyen, comme pour le retenir de lâcher sa décharge. Bulma leva les yeux et s'aperçut que Gokû flottait à présent juste à côté de son Prince.</p>
<p>- Votre Altesse, non, dit-il d'une voix calme.</p>
<p>Le Prince fronça les sourcils avec ennui et fusilla son lieutenant des yeux.</p>
<p>- Vous la tuerez, affirma Gokû.</p>
<p>Les lèvres du Prince se pincèrent en signe d'irritation.</p>
<p>- Juste avec ça ? répliqua-t-il avec incrédulité.</p>
<p>- C'est une Terrienne. Elle ne peut même pas voler, reprit Gokû.</p>
<p>Le Prince tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, comme s'il venait de l'insulter. Il paraissait très surpris de la nouvelle. Bulma suivait la conversation, le cœur battant, priant pour que ses cervicales ne lâchent pas. Elle guettait surtout les réactions du Prince qui tenait sa vie entre ses doigts. Il resta pensif un instant et ses traits s'affaissèrent dans une expression froide.</p>
<p>- C'est impossible. Je ne te crois pas, répondit-il finalement.</p>
<p>Ses doigts se desserrèrent autour du cou de Bulma et elle se sentit partir à une vitesse vertigineuse vers le sol. En un instant, elle ne voyait plus les Saïyens. Son cœur s'emballait sous l'effet de la gravité qui la précipitait impitoyablement vers la terre.</p>
<p>Puis un son mat de choc.</p>
<p>Puis plus rien.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Vegitasei (1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il y avait un bip persistant. Le son grossissait et le rythme s'accélérait d'une manière alarmante comme pour signaler à Bulma, perdue dans les tréfonds de l'inconscience, qu'elle était en train de s'asphyxier. Se noyer, corrigea son cerveau.</p>
<p>Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, gagnée par la panique et découvrit qu'on l'avait immergée dans un aquarium de verre hermétiquement fermé. Instinctivement, elle se mit à s'agiter. Ses poings et ses pieds cognaient en mouvements désordonnés contre les parois de sa prison tandis que l'impression de suffocation se faisait plus pressante.</p>
<p>De l'autre côté de la vitre, elle distinguait une femme qui se tenait face à elle et l'observait avec un certain étonnement. Bulma lui lançait des regards de détresse pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus d'air, mais la femme ne faisait rien. Les mains dans les poches de son long manteau sombre, elle semblait simplement attendre la suite, au plus grand désespoir de la Terrienne.</p>
<p>Subitement, le niveau de liquide descendit d'une traite et le cocon de verre s'ouvrit dans un claquement sec. Sous l'effet brusque de la gravité, les muscles de Bulma cédèrent d'un coup et elle s'effondra, basculant hors de sa cage pour tomber lourdement aux pieds de la femme.</p>
<p>Sa tête cogna le sol mais elle s'en rendit à peine compte. Au contact de l'air, un froid pénétrant l'avait instantanément enveloppée et elle se mit à trembler et à tousser violemment en crachant un mucus répugnant.</p>
<p>- Première régénération, hein ? commenta la femme.</p>
<p>Bulma leva les yeux sur elle avec méfiance. Son apparence était tout à fait humanoïde, elle n'était même pas tellement plus grande que la Terrienne, et l'espace d'un court instant, Bulma se demanda si elle n'était pas humaine.</p>
<p>- Tu parles le Ice-Jinn au moins? poursuivit la femme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.</p>
<p>- Un peu. On est où ? haleta Bulma en s'essuyant les lèvres avec le dos de sa main.</p>
<p>La femme se mit à rire.</p>
<p>- Ça va te revenir, répliqua-t-elle avec amusement. En attendant, tu devrais prendre une douche. Tu dois crever de froid et on est pressées.</p>
<p>Elle pointa du doigt une cabine de douche installée dans un coin de la pièce.</p>
<p>- Tu trouveras des vêtements aussi, ajouta-t-elle.</p>
<p>Bulma réalisa avec embarras qu'elle était nue depuis le début. Comme la femme l'avait soulignée, elle était gelée aussi et elle s'empressa d'accepter la proposition.</p>
<p>L'eau chaude de la douche l'aida à retrouver ses esprits. Sa mémoire n'avait été qu'un trou noir jusqu'à maintenant, mais elle se souvenait à présent. Shallamine avait été dévastée et un enfoiré de Saïyens l'avait balancée dans le vide.</p>
<p>La chute aurait dû la tuer d'ailleurs, et pourtant, en examinant son corps, elle n'y trouvait pas l'ombre d'une fracture ou d'une plaie. Le résultat de la régénération était stupéfiant.</p>
<p>Bulma avait bien sûr déjà entendu parler de cette incroyable technologie de guérison mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'approcher un caisson auparavant. C'était un privilège exclusivement réservé au fleuron de l'armée Ice-Jinn ou aux très riches dignitaires de l'Ordre.</p>
<p>Cette réflexion l'amena à se demander pourquoi elle était là. Où était-elle d'ailleurs ? Elle n'était pas très sûre de la réponse.</p>
<p>Après s'être séchée, elle enfila les vêtements posés à côté de la douche sous l'œil impassible de la femme. Sa tenue se composait d'une combinaison de spandex qui s'adapta tout naturellement à ses formes, et une tunique qui se nouait par-dessus. Tout était d'un gris sombre uniforme, militaire.</p>
<p>- Dépêche-toi, je dois encore t'examiner, coupa la femme avec une pointe d'impatience.</p>
<p>Bulma répondit par un coup d'œil agacé et remarqua pour la première fois que son hôtesse avait une queue. Ses cheveux hirsutes et foncés complétaient l'image même d'une Saïyenne.</p>
<p>- Je suis sur Végitasei, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Bulma en s'avançant vers elle.</p>
<p>- Tu vois ? Je savais que ça te reviendrait, ricana la femme en attrapant son poignet pour vérifier son pouls.</p>
<p>- Pourquoi je suis là ? Je suis censée être morte.</p>
<p>La femme rit à nouveau.</p>
<p>- Ça, tu l'as dit. J'ai eu un mal de chien à te ramener? évite de mettre notre Prince bien-aimé de mauvaise humeur à l'avenir. Mais le Roi tenait à te voir de ses propres yeux.</p>
<p>Bulma se raidit.</p>
<p>- Le Roi ? répéta-t-elle dans un murmure incrédule.</p>
<p>La femme saisit un stylo lumineux et le braqua sur la rétine de la Terrienne pour l'examiner.</p>
<p>- Oui, tu vas avoir droit à une petite audience spéciale. Ça va te plaire, marmonna-t-elle distraitement.</p>
<p>Elle s'éloigna de Bulma et éteignit son stylo sans prêter attention à la mine soucieuse de sa patiente.</p>
<p>- En parlant de ça, reprit la Saïyenne en revenant vers elle avec une visière bioptique.</p>
<p>Elle la plaça sur les yeux de Bulma et pressa aussitôt un bouton. Bulma eut un petit mouvement de recul effrayé quand le flash s'imprima sur sa rétine.</p>
<p>- Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? demanda la femme qui parlait maintenant dans une langue étrange.</p>
<p>Bulma haussa les sourcils en se frottant les yeux.</p>
<p>- Oui, je… crois. C'est du Saïyajin ?</p>
<p>Elle avait répondu dans la même langue que la femme. C'était comme si sa langue était commandée par quelqu'un d'autre et pourtant tous les sons avaient du sens dans son oreille. La Saïyenne lui sourit en hochant la tête.</p>
<p>- Tu crois quand même pas que c'est à mon Roi de parler dans une langue étrangère pour s'adresser à toi ?</p>
<p>- Mais pourquoi, le Roi veut-il me voir ? bredouilla Bulma, à nouveau confuse par l'enchainement des événements.</p>
<p>Leur discussion fut interrompue par le déverrouillage de la porte de l'infirmerie et un soldat Saïyen se planta sur le pas de la porte. Bulma le reconnut aussitôt. C'était le grand chauve qu'elle avait croisé dans l'ascenseur à Kobayan. Le toutou du Prince.</p>
<p>- Elle est prête ? Je voudrais pas que Sa Majesté attende. Ça va déjà être assez pénible comme ça, grogna-t-il d'un ton maussade.</p>
<p>- Ça devrait aller, annonça la Saïyenne.</p>
<p>Le grand chauve s'approcha de Bulma. Il était encore plus impressionnant vu de près. Il la dominait d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres et ses traits anguleux et sa carrure imposante lui donnaient une allure menaçante. Ses petits yeux noirs observaient la terrienne avec une curiosité inquiétante. Il avait un objet entre ses mains et après un instant, il le tendit vers Bulma.</p>
<p>En baissant les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de menottes ouvertes.</p>
<p>- Mets tes bras, ordonna-t-il d'une voix calme.</p>
<p>Elle s'exécuta sans un mot et le mécanisme de fermeture s'actionna automatiquement pour emprisonner ses poignets. Bulma réprima un soupir. Si elle en avait douté, le désir du Roi de la rencontrer n'avait rien à voir avec une invitation à prendre le thé.</p>
<p>Le soldat saisit la chaine qui reliait les menottes et repartit vers la porte en entrainant Bulma comme un chien en laisse.</p>
<p>- Et au fait, Nappa, fais passer le mot à tes petits copains: c'est une race fragile, reprit la Saïyenne dans leur dos.</p>
<p>Le grand chauve la fusilla du regard par-dessus son épaule.</p>
<p>- Je te conseille de garder ça pour toi, le Roi est déjà assez furieux comme ça, grommela-t-il.</p>
<p>- Ouais, ouais, mais la prochaine fois, je suis pas sûre de la sauver, insista la femme.</p>
<p>- Il devrait pas y avoir de prochaine fois, rétorqua le soldat en sortant de la pièce.</p>
<p>Bulma marchait sans un mot dans son sillon tandis qu'ils remontaient un couloir éclairé de néons.</p>
<p>Elle n'avait jamais espéré mettre un jour un pied sur Végitasei. C'était une planète très fermée. D'abord, les Saïyens n'étaient pas de grands commerçants et ils échangeaient peu avec les autres Planètes. Les quelques services que les singes vendaient étaient livrés à domicile et à part ça, l'Ordre leur fournissait tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Pour le reste, les Saïyens étaient réputés pour être des hôtes exécrables qui n'aimaient pas la visite.</p>
<p>Bulma ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer ce monde mystérieux que peu de races étrangères connaissaient. Le couloir déboucha bientôt sur un petit hall rond et le spectacle qui s'offrit alors à Bulma lui coupa le souffle.</p>
<p>Le décor minimaliste et fonctionnel de l'infirmerie faisait subitement place à un théâtre grandiose. Elle cheminait maintenant sur un sol de pierre polie et luisante tandis qu'autour d'elle, les murs, hauts de plusieurs étages, étaient incrustés de sculptures et d'ornements en tout genre. Elle leva la tête et plissa les yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir le plafond peint mais Nappa tira sa chaine pour la forcer à avancer. Il gravit une volée de marches marbrées de l'autre côté du hall et ils arrivèrent dans une cour à l'architecture imposante.</p>
<p>Bulma prit alors conscience qu'elle se trouvait carrément dans le palais du Roi.</p>
<p>De hautes colonnes torsadées délimitaient un préau autour de la cour ovale pavée d'un granit dont les teintes dessinaient le symbole royal de Végitasei. Hormis quelques soldats qui vaquaient à leurs occupations sans leur prêter attention, il n'y avait presque personne et ça rendait le lieu encore plus intimidant.</p>
<p>Nappa ne semblait même pas le remarquer. Il traversait la cour d'un pas indifférent, la chaine à la main et sa prisonnière derrière lui.</p>
<p>Il poursuivit ainsi sa route sans un mot, imperturbable, tandis que Bulma retenait son souffle en parcourant les couloirs impressionnants. Ils marchèrent près d'un quart d'heure, ce qui laissa à la terrienne tout loisir d'essayer d'imaginer la taille réelle de la Maison de Végitasei, et à mesure qu'elle avançait, la peur commençait à lui tenailler les entrailles.</p>
<p>Finalement, son gardien s'arrêta devant une porte à double battants et se tourna vers elle. Elle crut qu'il allait lui dire quelque chose, mais il se contenta de l'étudier avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Il finit par soupirer et fit un signe de tête aux soldats postés de chaque côté de la porte.</p>
<p>Les gardes comprirent instantanément et ouvrirent les portes.</p>
<p>Nappa s'engagea à l'intérieur d'une salle immense et Bulma suivit. La carrure de son geôlier l'empêchait de voir clairement ce qu'il y avait devant eux, mais des soldats en armure s'écartaient sur leur passage, se plaçant de part et d'autre de leur chemin. Ils arboraient tous des capes et des insignes colorés sur leur plastron, ce qui leur donnait une allure plus officielle qu'aux soldats de base. Bulma en déduisit qu'il devait s'agir d'officiers gradés ou de nobles. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux et une bonne partie de la salle était vide, mais leur présence autour d'elle avait quelque chose de pesant malgré tout. Ils la suivaient des yeux silencieusement avec des expressions sinistres. Bulma se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse au milieu de tous ces Saïyens hostiles.</p>
<p>Au bout d'une dizaine de mètres, Nappa s'immobilisa et, contre attente, il s'affaissa dans une génuflexion qui permit enfin à la terrienne de voir devant elle.</p>
<p>Elle resta tétanisée par le spectacle. Face à elle, sur une petite estrade, le Roi des Saïyens était assis sur un trône de pierre. L'homme était trapu, harnaché dans une armure imposante, et ses muscles bombés sous le spandex donnaient l'impression qu'il était taillé d'un bloc. Il arborait une barbe sévère et l'expression glaciale dans ses yeux figea le sang de Bulma. Il était tout à fait à la hauteur de sa réputation.</p>
<p>Nappa tira la chaine d'un coup brusque, déséquilibrant sa prisonnière qui se mit à son tour, bien involontairement, en génuflexion.</p>
<p>Elle continuait à scruter le monarque malgré tout. Il était entouré de toute une troupe.</p>
<p>Le Prince était installé à sa droite sur un fauteuil sculpté, plus modeste que celui de son père. Il paraissait ennuyé d'être ici, le menton en appui sur son poing fermé, dans une attitude assez peu royale en réalité.</p>
<p>Gokû était là aussi, debout à la gauche du Roi, et d'autres officiers Saïyens se tenaient à ses côtés.</p>
<p>Bulma les regarda un à un. Elle ne put s'empêcher de réaliser qu'elle avait là toute la brochette d'ordures qui avaient causé l'anéantissement de sa planète et malgré sa terreur, une colère inattendue commença à enfler en elle.</p>
<p>Le Roi se leva, interrompant sa réflexion. Il descendit d'un pas tranquille les marches de l'estrade pour s'avancer vers elle.</p>
<p>Nappa se releva aussitôt et s'écarta de son passage en lâchant la chaine des menottes. Le bruit de ferraille résonna sous le haut plafond amplifié par le silence de l'assistance. Il n'y avait pas un murmure.</p>
<p>Quand le roi des Saïyens s'approcha d'elle, Bulma estima que le temps de la génuflexion était passé et elle se releva à son tour, droite et raide, pour lever les yeux vers lui.</p>
<p>Il parut surpris de sa hardiesse et elle lut l'indignation dans ses yeux. Ca le rendait encore plus effrayant, mais elle avait décidé de se faire un point d'honneur à ne pas baisser les yeux.</p>
<p>Elle s'attendait secrètement à des représailles mais il n'y en eut pas. Au lieu de ça, le Roi attrapa un monocle accroché à sa ceinture et le fixa sur son œil. A son geste, Bulma perçut une tension dans l'assemblée, comme si tout le monde retenait son souffle.</p>
<p>Il pressa le bouton du monocle et le bip habituel retentit pendant que l'appareil calculait le degré d'énergie de la prisonnière.</p>
<p>Le Roi lâcha aussitôt un grognement de frustration, en actionnant à nouveau frénétiquement le bouton de son monocle. Une série de nouveaux bips se firent entendre, tandis que l'agacement du souverain grandissait. Finalement, il arracha le monocle et le broya dans son poing gigantesque.</p>
<p>- Vous vous êtes trompés ! rugit-il en se tournant vers l'endroit où se trouvaient son fils et Gokû.</p>
<p>Les officiers sur l'estrade s'agitèrent avec embarras. Seul Gokû restait stoïque, échangeant un regard avec le Prince.</p>
<p>- C'est le bon ADN, répondit finalement le Prince.</p>
<p>Le Roi se retourna vers Bulma avec des yeux incrédules. Il pointa un doigt tremblant vers elle.</p>
<p>- Comment cette chose aurait-elle bien pu…</p>
<p>- Tarble n'était pas très difficile à tuer, reprit le Prince d'une voix sourde.</p>
<p>Le Roi serra son poing.</p>
<p>- Mais c'était un Saïyen, grinça-t-il. On m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait même pas voler.</p>
<p>Il n'avait pas quitté Bulma des yeux. La rage flambait dans ses prunelles sombres et même si elle ne savait pas percevoir les énergies, elle ressentait son ki débordant et prêt à surgir. Elle peinait maintenant à le regarder en face.</p>
<p>La voix de Gokû interrompit le silence de mort.</p>
<p>- Elle est faible mais elle est redoutablement maline, elle a dû le prendre par surprise et …</p>
<p>- Le sujet est clos ! explosa le Roi en retournant s'assoir brusquement.</p>
<p>Il y eut une rumeur imperceptible dans la salle.</p>
<p>- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette race d'ailleurs ? siffla le Roi en regardant Gokû.</p>
<p>- Une Terrienne Votre Majesté, répondit-t-il docilement.</p>
<p>Le Roi eut un soupir d'exaspération et reporta son attention sur Bulma pour s'adresser à elle.</p>
<p>- Terrienne, tonna-t-il. Tu as commis un crime de la plus haute gravité en…</p>
<p>Sa voix mourut d'un coup et il soupira à nouveau. Il tourna la tête vers son fils et ils parurent échanger silencieusement un instant.</p>
<p>Le Prince finit par se lever et s'avança jusqu'au bord de l'estrade. Il baissa les yeux sur Bulma, trois marches plus bas que lui, et croisant les bras avec assurance, il reprit la parole.</p>
<p>- Terrienne, clama-t-il d'une voix plus posée que son père, tu as commis un crime de la plus haute gravité en tuant un Prince de sang Royal. Tu as assassiné le Prince Tarble, envoyé en mission de purge sur la Planète P-8585. A ce titre, tu seras mise à mort en renégate, en exécution publique à la prochaine lune.</p>
<p>Il parlait lentement, marquant chaque mot avec autorité, et bien qu'aucune colère n'émanait de lui, Bulma le trouvait étrangement bien plus effrayant que son père.</p>
<p>Surtout, elle venait de comprendre pourquoi on l'avait traquée et ramenée ici. Le petit Saïyen qu'elle avait dégommé sur la planète P-8585 était le fils du Roi et le souverain avait apparemment tenu à la condamner à mort publiquement en bonne et due forme pour ce meurtre. Il avait même sauvé sa vie pour être capable de le faire. La situation avait quelque chose de pathétiquement ridicule.</p>
<p>Elle n'aurait pas cru que des assassins sanguinaires comme les Saïyens attachaient une telle importance à la Justice. Eux, qui avaient massacré des peuples entiers. Sans que Bulma s'y attende, cette simple pensée la fit basculer.</p>
<p>- Saïyens ! hurla-t-elle. Vous avez commis des crimes sans nom en assassinant mon peuple ! Moi aussi je…</p>
<p>La main gigantesque de Nappa se referma sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase, mais elle ne se contrôlait plus. Elle se débattit vigoureusement pour se défaire de son bâillon. Le géant se tenait derrière elle, son bras libre enroulé autour de sa taille et emprisonnant ses bras serrés contre son corps. Elle souleva ses pieds et envoya des coups en direction du Prince.</p>
<p>Ce dernier semblait anesthésié par la stupéfaction et l'incrédulité. Son visage s'était figé en une expression de choc devant le spectacle de cette rébellion désespérée.</p>
<p>Nappa s'était laissé surprendre par la résistance de sa prisonnière et Bulma parvint à dégager sa bouche un instant.</p>
<p>- Vous aussi ! A mort ! A mort les Saïy…</p>
<p>Quand la paume de Nappa se plaqua à nouveau sur ses lèvres, sa poigne se fit plus ferme, pressant douloureusement le menton de la Terrienne. Elle ne cessa pas de se débattre pour autant et le géant se dirigea vers la sortie en veillant à la garder muselée.</p>
<p>Elle était trop furieuse pour remarquer les regards de haine et de désapprobation de l'audience. La voix rageuse du Roi se fit entendre dans son dos, mais elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il dit. Nappa était sur le point de lui broyer la tête et elle commençait à manquer d'air.</p>
<p>Elle arrêta de gesticuler dès qu'ils quittèrent la salle.</p>
<p>- P'tite conne, tu te crois maline ? grognait le Saïyen à son oreille.</p>
<p>Les pieds de Bulma étaient suspendus à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, et bien qu'elle se soit finalement complètement calmée, la poigne de Nappa ne faiblissait pas et il continua à la porter ainsi le long des couloirs du Palais. Il paraissait très irrité de son comportement devant le Roi.</p>
<p>- Notre Roi est déjà assez humilié que son fils ait pu être tué par quelqu'un d'aussi ridicule que toi et toi, tu trouves rien de mieux que d'en rajouter ? Tu sais vraiment pas qui est le Roi des Saïyens ? T'es complètement tarée, sifflait-il.</p>
<p>Il semblait se parler autant à lui-même qu'à elle. Elle comprenait que Nappa aurait certainement des comptes à rendre pour ce qu'elle avait fait sous sa garde mais elle en avait pas grand-chose à foutre. Elle s'aperçut que des larmes avaient coulé le long de ses joues sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.</p>
<p>Nappa s'engouffra dans un escalier étroit et sombre qui serpentait vers les sous-sols du Palais. Il n'avait toujours pas reposé Bulma, mais il avait retiré sa main qui l'empêchait de respirer.</p>
<p>- Où sont mes amis de Shallamine ? souffla-telle.</p>
<p>- Tu vas bientôt les rejoindre, t'inquiète pas, marmonna Nappa avec humeur.</p>
<p>Il poursuivit son chemin, descendant un trop grand nombre d'étages pour que Bulma les compte, jusqu'à se retrouver devant une lourde porte de fer. Il scanna sa rétine à l'interphone, gardant Bulma calée sous son bras comme un paquet et la porte se déverrouilla automatiquement.</p>
<p>Il la poussa pour entrer et jeta la Terrienne sur le sol aux pieds d'un soldats en faction.</p>
<p>- Gardez-moi cette connasse au chaud pour la mise à mort de la prochaine lune, cracha-t-il.</p>
<p>Le soldat baissa les yeux vers Bulma avec un froncement de sourcils avant de lancer un regard interrogateur à Nappa. Mais le géant avait déjà tourné les talons et repartait d'un pas furieux sans un mot.</p>
<p>Quand la porte se referma sur lui, le soldat soupira et hissa Bulma sur ses pieds sans ménagement. Il la tira vers une cellule vitrée où elle se laissa enfermée sans résistance. Elle regretta juste qu'il ne la libère pas des menottes, mais elle renonça à le lui demander.</p>
<p>Elle prit place avec lassitude sur le banc de métal face à la façade vitrée de la cellule et remonta ses genoux sous son menton. Elle était seule dans la cellule alors qu'elle s'était attendue à à être jetée dans une prison sordide et surpeuplée. Il semblait que la mise à mort semblait être un privilège réservé aux ennemis personnels du Roi. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait fini par réaliser son rêve: devenir une vraie ennemie du Royaume des Saïyens. Cette pensée lui fit monter un sourire amer aux lèvres. Son entêtement avait coûté des vies à Shallamine. Yamcha, le vieil homme… Ils avaient dû y passer aussi. Elle se demandait s'il restait d'autres Terriens dans l'univers. Probablement pas.</p>
<p>Ce qu'elle avait fait devant le Roi était dingue, mais elle avait pris conscience qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance d'en réchapper et elle se devait à elle-même de partir avec un peu de panache. Elle le devait aussi à ceux qui étaient morts par sa faute et si ça valait quelques ennuis à Nappa, c'était toujours bon à prendre.</p>
<p>Le claquement du déverrouillage de la porte d'entrée de la geôle retentit et elle essuya furtivement les larmes qui continuaient à couler silencieusement sur ses joues, juste au cas où quelqu'un venait pour elle.</p>
<p>Un soldat Saïyen se présenta effectivement devant sa cellule. Dans la pénombre, il n'était qu'une silhouette mais elle pouvait voir que ce n'était pas le gardien. Le nouveau venu ouvrit la porte de sa prison.</p>
<p>- Viens avec moi, ordonna-t-il.</p>
<p>Elle plissa les yeux avec méfiance mais se résigna à obéir. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de son visiteur, la lueur du couloir lui dévoila qu'il s'agissait d'un soldat de base.</p>
<p>- On va où ? demanda-t-elle avec défi.</p>
<p>Il ne parut même pas l'entendre. Il saisit la chaine des menottes et la tira hors de la cellule, puis hors de la geôle.</p>
<p>Elle remonta tous les étages qu'elle avait descendus avec Nappa. Elle fatiguait de toutes ces marches à pas forcé. La régénération l'avait laissé exténuée et jusqu'ici, elle n'avait tenu que grâce à l'adrénaline de sa rencontre avec le Roi. A présent, elle se sentait vide.</p>
<p>Elle suivait son escorte d'un pas las et automatique, regardant sans le voir le décor somptueux du Palais. La chaine se tendait de temps à autres car elle était trop lente, le Saïyen se contentait alors d'imprimer un coup brusque pour lui faire presser le pas. Il ne lui avait pas adressé un mot depuis qu'il était venu la chercher et elle avait renoncé à essayer de deviner où ils allaient. Certainement vers un nouvel enfer. Il y avait toujours un nouvel enfer avec les Saïyens.</p>
<p>En fait d'enfer, il la fit finalement entrer dans un appartement richement aménagé. Ils traversèrent l'entrée marbrée et poursuivirent leur route jusqu'à ce qui semblait être une salle à manger. La taille de la pièce était plus raisonnable que Bulma ne s'y serait attendue mais l'endroit restait décoré avec plus de raffinement que ce qu'on aurait pu espérer d'un soldat Saïyen.</p>
<p>Un homme était assis seul à la table face à elle et semblait l'attendre. En s'approchant, elle s'aperçut avec stupéfaction qu'il s'agissait de Gokû. Il l'observait attentivement, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.</p>
<p>Elle se tendit instinctivement, oubliant la fatigue et la lassitude. La colère pointa à nouveau dans son esprit mais elle se mordit les lèvres pour rester silencieuse.</p>
<p>Gokû fit un geste à l'attention du garde et il la démenotta.</p>
<p>Bulma s'efforça de dissimuler son soulagement d'être libérée du poids de ses entraves.</p>
<p>- Assieds-toi, invita Gokû d'une voix étrangement douce.</p>
<p>Il lui parlait dans le langage de la Terre et ce détail lui tordit les entrailles. Elle s'exécuta néanmoins et prit place avec raideur sur la chaise en face de celui qui avait détruit sa Planète.</p>
<p>La table était vide à l'exception d'une carafe d'eau, d'un verre et d'une assiette recouverte d'une cloche. Le Saïyen versa un verre et le poussa vers Bulma.</p>
<p>Elle contempla le liquide avec méfiance sans faire mine de l'accepter. Le sourire de Gokû s'élargit et il prit une gorgée du verre avant de le replacer devant son invitée.</p>
<p>- C'est juste de l'eau. La régénération a dû te lessiver, releva-t-il.</p>
<p>Elle soupira et finit par prendre le verre d'une main tremblante. Elle le but d'une traite en quelques gorgées. Gokû leva alors la cloche sur l'assiette et glissa de même le plat dans sa direction. C'était un met en sauce à l'odeur alléchante. Bulma mourrait de faim et ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mangé autre chose que des barres nutritives. Un plat comme ça venait directement en deuxième position de la liste de ses plus grandes envies, tout de suite après sauver sa peau. Elle hésita à peine une seconde avant d'approcher l'assiette et de commencer à manger avidement.</p>
<p>Gokû croisa les bras et la regarda faire.</p>
<p>- J'ai toujours cru que tu étais morte, expliqua-til. Enfin, je savais bien qu'une poignée de terriens avait réussi à s'enfuir, mais à aucun moment, j'ai pensé que tu étais parmi eux. J'étais convaincu que t'y étais restée, quelque part sous les décombres de la Capsule.</p>
<p>Bulma serra les dents.</p>
<p>- Trop heureuse de te décevoir, grinça-t-elle entre deux bouchées.</p>
<p>Il eut un petit rire à sa répartie.</p>
<p>- Ouais, je dois admettre que tu sais être surprenante, notre grand Roi a pu s'en rendre compte tout à l'heure. Je sais pas comment tu as survécu tout ce temps en étant aussi inconsciente. Ici, ça ne va pas te porter bonheur très longtemps.</p>
<p>- Ah, parce que tu as l'impression qu'à un moment donné quelque chose m'a porté bonheur jusqu'ici ? cracha-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.</p>
<p>- Tu es en vie, souligna-t-il avec un léger haussement d'épaules.</p>
<p>Elle reçut la remarque comme une accusation.</p>
<p>- Où sont Yamcha et le vieil homme ? enchaina-t-elle d'une voix sourde.</p>
<p>Gokû grimaça.</p>
<p>- Ah, Bulma, commence pas à donner des ordres et à poser des questions, siffla-t-il. Ici, tu es une prisonnière condamnée à mort. Tu as eu ta minute de gloire avec ton show devant le Roi mais c'est fini pour toi.</p>
<p>Elle mâcha silencieusement sa nourriture en méditant ces paroles. Puis elle planta ses yeux dans les siens.</p>
<p>- Vraiment ? Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Ou est-ce que tu vas me dire que tu fais œuvre de charité en invitant tous les condamnés à mort à dîner ?</p>
<p>Il lui sourit et décroisa les bras en posant ses mains jointes sur la table devant lui.</p>
<p>- T'es toujours aussi maline, je dois bien l'admettre. C'est pour ça que tu es ici et c'est pour ça que t'as peut-être une toute petite chance de sauver ton cul.</p>
<p>Elle leva un sourcil incrédule. Pour être honnête, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Gokû soupira avant de reprendre.</p>
<p>- Sur Kobayan… Tu m'as tiré dessus.</p>
<p>Bulma sourit. Elle savait l'humiliation que ça représentait pour lui d'évoquer cet incident. Se laisser avoir par une minuscule Terrienne comme elle. Elle savourait l'expression tendue du Saïyen tandis qu'il continuait à parler.</p>
<p>- L'arme que tu as utilisée a eu un effet, disons, inattendu. Jamais vu en tout cas.</p>
<p>- L'anti-ki, précisa Bulma.</p>
<p>Il lui lança un regard noir. C'était un régal pour elle.</p>
<p>- Exactement. Ce truc a complétement désintégré tout mon ki, acquiesça-t-il.</p>
<p>- Neutralisé, corrigea Bulma.</p>
<p>- Oh, passe-moi les détails, siffla-t-il avec irritation.</p>
<p>Bulma ne répondit pas mais elle était sûre qu'il lisait la moquerie sur son visage. Il détourna les yeux et s'éclaircit la gorge avec embarras.</p>
<p>- Bref, certains de nos scientifiques planchent justement sur un procédé de suppression de ki depuis un moment et il faut bien avouer qu'ils ne sont pas aussi avancés que toi. Ils pensent même que tu sais inverser ce processus et amplifier le ki que tu arrives à stocker dans des munitions. Ils pensent que c'est comme ça que tu as tué Tarble.</p>
<p>Bulma avait fini de manger. Son amusement à observer son hôte s'était fané. Elle l'écoutait maintenant avec attention.</p>
<p>- Ils ont raison à l'évidence. Au départ, on a pensé que la personne qui avait tué tous ces petits Saïyens était quelqu'un avec un fort potentiel. On avait que ton ADN et le corps de Tarble avait été carbonisé d'une puissante décharge de ki, l'addition était vite faite, continua Gokû.</p>
<p>Bulma réalisa que c'était sûrement pour cette raison que le Prince avait été convaincu qu'elle pouvait voler et qu'elle cachait son pouvoir quand il l'avait trouvé sur Shallamine.</p>
<p>- Et puis, quand je suis tombé sur toi à Kobayan, j'ai compris que tu avais encore dû inventer un des trucs de dingue pour tuer tous ces Saïyens, conclut Gokû.</p>
<p>Tout ce qu'il racontait était exact jusqu'ici mais Bulma voyait mal où il voulait en venir. Ou plutôt, elle n'osait pas comprendre. Elle haussa les épaules.</p>
<p>- On se bat tous avec ce qu'on a. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Gokû ?</p>
<p>Il avait été mal à l'aise jusqu'ici, mais brusquement il se calma et la regarda droit dans les yeux.</p>
<p>- Si tu peux aider nos scientifiques à avancer leurs recherches sur la manipulation de ki, je peux sûrement faire quelque chose pour toi.</p>
<p>Elle resta impassible un moment, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire, puis elle se mit à rire doucement.</p>
<p>- Toi ? Tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ? Mais de quoi on parle exactement ? J'ai bien compris que tu as pris du galon dans l'armée Saïyenne mais j'ai du mal à croire que toi, tu pourrais convaincre le Roi Végéta d'annuler ma condamnation à mort. Surtout que le brave homme s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour me ramener vivante ici dans le seul but la prononcer publiquement devant toute une assemblée d'officiers. Je te passe qu'en plus, j'ai juste tué un de ses fils. Alors, explique moi Gokû, qu'est-ce que tu peux faire pour moi ?</p>
<p>Il pencha la tête de côté sans la quitter des yeux. Il était contrarié de sa réplique et elle voyait bien qu'il commençait à perdre patience. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était un homme d'action et certainement pas un négociateur. Leur conversation commençait à lui peser sérieusement.</p>
<p>- Je peux te sauver la vie, affirma-t-il d'un ton grave.</p>
<p>Elle s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise sans perdre son sourire. L'arrogance des Saïyens était sans limite. Elle le fixait avec défi.</p>
<p>- Vraiment ? Et tu voudrais que je te croie sur parole et qu'en échange, j'aide les Saïyens à fabriquer des armes. Pourquoi faire au fait ? Pour tuer encore plus de gens, c'est ça ? Pour décimer d'autres Planètes ? lança-t-elle d'un air narquois.</p>
<p>Il abattit subitement le plat de sa main sur la table et elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter à son geste brusque.</p>
<p>- Tu crois qu'on a besoin de ça pour décimer des Planètes ? cracha-t-il. Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'on fait ces recherches ? Réfléchis deux minutes, si t'es si géniale !</p>
<p>Il était en colère. Pas tout à fait furieux, mais dangereusement irrité. Elle pouvait percevoir son agitation et se plaqua un peu plus contre le dossier de sa chaise dans un réflexe pour s'éloigner de lui. Il inspira profondément pour regagner son calme avant de reprendre.</p>
<p>- Peu importe. Je te le répète, tu peux avoir la vie sauve. Et ce n'est pas moi qui te le propose, c'est le Prince.</p>
<p>Bulma plissa les yeux avec défi.</p>
<p>- Le Prince Végéta ? Rien que ça ? Et pourquoi, il ne négocie pas ses marchés foireux lui-même, hein ? Pourquoi je te croirais Gokû ? J'ai toutes les raisons de me méfier de toi, souviens-toi, siffla-t-elle.</p>
<p>Gokû serra l'un de ses poings à s'en blanchir les jointures. Il se contenait, elle le sentait. Elle attendait la suite de son discours, mais il se tut. Tout d'un coup, il se leva et sortit de la pièce d'un pas rageur. Elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse et se retrouva seule dans la pièce.</p>
<p>Le silence retomba et elle souffla avec lassitude. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette discussion, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un vague espoir et elle se détestait pour ça. Il n'y avait pas de négociation avec les Saïyens. Jamais. Il n'y avait que des morts.</p>
<p>Malgré l'insolence qu'elle avait affichée devant Gokû, l'entretien avec lui l'avait rendue extrêmement nerveuse et maintenant que le calme était revenu, elle se sentait vidée de ses dernières forces. Après un moment, comme il ne se passait rien, elle cala sa tête entre ses bras sur la table et ferma ses paupières, perdant très rapidement la notion du temps.</p>
<p>Elle dut somnoler car elle sursauta au son de bribes de conversation et de pas se rapprochant. Elle se redressa d'un coup en se frottant les yeux.</p>
<p>Gokû était revenu et elle eut la surprise de s'apercevoir qu'il était cette fois accompagné du Prince Végéta en personne. Bulma se tendit instantanément. Le Prince lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil et il s'installa immédiatement sur la chaise de Gokû en face d'elle. Il joignit ses mains par le bout des doigts et planta ses yeux dans ceux de la terrienne.</p>
<p>- Ton petit numéro de tout à l'heure a bien entamé ma patience, alors écoute-moi bien parce que je ne suis pas du genre ni à me répéter, ni à supplier, claqua sa voix. C'est simple, il y a deux options pour toi.</p>
<p>Elle cligna des yeux à son ton sec et autoritaire tandis qu'il pousruivait.</p>
<p>- Soit tu meurs dans une lune, et compte sur moi pour que ce soit la lune la plus longue de ton existence. Soit tu fais ce qu'on te demande et je m'arrange pour que tu ne meurs pas.</p>
<p>Bulma fronça les sourcils avec incrédulité.</p>
<p>- Vous m'avez condamnée à mort il y a moins de deux heures, releva-t-elle.</p>
<p>- Je fais ça souvent, le prends pas personnellement, répliqua-t-il en réprimant un soupir.</p>
<p>- J'ai tué votre frère, ajouta-t-elle avec incompréhension.</p>
<p>Il pinça ses lèvres en signe d'impatience.</p>
<p>- Ça aussi c'est des choses qui arrivent tout le temps chez moi. Pour tout dire, j'étais étonné qu'il ait survécu jusqu'ici. Que choisis-tu ?</p>
<p>Bulma leva des yeux incertains vers Gokû qui était debout à côté de son Prince. Végéta la déroutait complètement par son ton direct et nerveux et elle espérait idiotement trouver une réponse sur un visage plus familier, mais Gokû la fixait juste d'un air sombre qui ne lui apprit pas grand-chose.</p>
<p>- Mais… Que dira votre Père si je ne suis pas exécutée ?</p>
<p>Ce fut au tour de Végéta de se tourner vers Gokû.</p>
<p>- On m'avait dit que c'était un génie, grommela le Prince à l'attention de son soldat.</p>
<p>Gokû se pencha vers lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Végéta fronça les sourcils avec ennui et reporta son attention sur Bulma.</p>
<p>- Tu n'as qu'une chose à savoir pour te décider. Quand je suis déterminé à quelque chose, je vais jusqu'au bout. Ça vaut pour les deux options que je te propose.</p>
<p>Bulma réfléchit un instant. Pour tout dire, la façon dont Végéta présentait les choses donnait une toute autre saveur au marché. Il lui foutait la trouille – bien plus que Gokû bizarrement - et face à lui, elle entrevoyait beaucoup plus clairement tout ce qu'elle avait à perdre si elle refusait. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance pour autant mais si elle n'avait aucune garantie qu'il tienne sa parole, elle s'apercevait que l'inverse était vrai aussi. Il n'aurait aucun moyen de vérifier qu'elle partageait bien toutes ses connaissances avec les Saïyens. Et puis, même si elle avait peu d'espoir d'en réchapper, elle n'avait pas franchement envie de passer ses dernières semaines de vie à goûter l'art Saïyen de la torture.</p>
<p>- C'est d'accord. J'aiderai vos recherches si vous me donnez votre parole que je ne serai pas mise à mort, déclara-t-elle.</p>
<p>Végéta écarta ses mains en guise de satisfaction.</p>
<p>- Parfait.</p>
<p>Il se leva aussitôt, visiblement pressé de repartir, mais au dernier moment, il se retourna et revint vers elle. Prenant appui sur une de ses mains, il se pencha vers elle au-dessus de la table.</p>
<p>- Une dernière chose, reprit-il d'une voix sourde. Si mes scientifiques ont la moindre raison de se plaindre de ton travail, le marché est annulé. C'est bien clair ?</p>
<p>Bulma se figea sous son regard perçant.</p>
<p>- On ne peut plus clair, souffla-t-elle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Vegitasei (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En appui sur le rebord du lavabo, Végéta examinait pensivement son reflet dans le miroir. En face de lui, se tenait le Prince de Végitasei qui l'observait en retour. Il était fidèle à lui-même, avec son buste ciselé de guerrier infatigable et ses traits sévères de souverain intimidant, mais ce qui retenait son attention, c'était les cernes sous ses yeux. Elles commençaient à le trahir et elles continueraient certainement à se creuser.</p>
<p>Depuis près d'un mois, il ne dormait presque plus, hanté par un sentiment oppressant. Il avait essayé de s'abrutir de fatigue à l'entrainement, il avait aussi piqué des cachets à l'infirmerie mais quoiqu'il fasse, le sommeil le fuyait irrémédiablement. Dès que le calme de la nuit enveloppait le Palais et qu'il s'allongeait sur son lit, la certitude que quelque chose de terrible était sur le point de dévaster son monde lui chevillait les nerfs et le tenait éveillé. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ce pressentiment entêtant et pourtant il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il redoutait ainsi. Qu'est-ce qu'un Prince Saïyen comme lui pouvait bien redouter au point de ne plus dormir ?</p>
<p>Il avait ressassé cette question des nuits entières et ses réflexions le ramenaient toujours à la seule réponse possible. Les Ice-Jinns. Ils étaient par essence une menace pour n'importe qui dans l'univers, y compris pour leurs soi-disant alliés de l'Ordre Planétaire. Et y compris pour les Saïyens.</p>
<p>Tout comme son père, Végéta jugeait préférable de se tenir à l'écart de leurs magouilles politiques et Végitasei avait toujours refusé d'intégrer l'alliance de l'Ordre Planétaire. Les planètes qui en faisaient fièrement partie étaient assez folles pour croire qu'elles étaient à égalité avec l'Empire des lézards, c'était évidemment de la connerie. Les lézards n'avaient pas d'amis. Ils se servaient de l'alliance pour vendre et exploiter les planètes conquises avec un profit maximum. Dans tout ça, les Saïyens, eux, étaient chargés de livrer la marchandise. Les Ice JInns aimaient leur laisser croire qu'ils avaient gardé une certaine liberté mais Végéta n'était pas dupe. Son Royaume avait toujours été à la merci des lézards, et ces derniers temps, les lézards se déchiraient entre eux.</p>
<p>L'Empereur Cold avait annoncé sa volonté d'abdiquer et cela faisait maintenant six mois que l'univers était suspendu à ses lèvres, attendant qu'il désigne celui de ses deux fils qui lui succéderait. Les deux frères s'étaient toujours voué une haine sans borne mais depuis l'annonce de leur père, leur rivalité avait pris des proportions dangereuses. Végéta ignorait ce qui avait ainsi poussé l'Empereur Cold à renoncer au pouvoir – il se demandait même parfois si le tyran avait vraiment l'intention d'abdiquer - mais il le soupçonnait d'adorer le spectacle de ses fils se disputant la couronne.</p>
<p>En tout cas, ça finirait mal, Végéta n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet. L'un des Princes mourrait certainement, il y aurait peut-être des guerres, et les Saïyens, qui étaient pour l'instant placés sous le commandement de Freezer, risquaient bien de se retrouver pris en étau. Etait-ce là ce que redoutait son esprit torturé ?</p>
<p>- Végéta ? appela une voix depuis l'extérieur de la salle de bains.</p>
<p>Végéta soupira et interrompit ses méditations stériles.</p>
<p>- J'ai entendu. J'arrive, grogna-t-il en réponse.</p>
<p>Il regagna sa chambre où Raditz l'attendait, adossé nonchalamment au mur. Végéta enfila le haut de sa combinaison, harnacha son armure et s'assit sur le lit pour mettre ses bottes.</p>
<p>- Ça fait déjà plus d'une demi-heure qu'il nous attend, souligna Raditz.</p>
<p>- Ta gueule, marmonna le Prince entre ses dents.</p>
<p>Il se releva, attrapa ses gants et sortit de sa chambre d'un pas pressé, Raditz sur ses talons.</p>
<p>Tandis qu'ils remontaient les larges couloirs du Palais, les officiers et les soldats s'écartaient de leur route avec un salut respectueux. Végéta ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'ils étaient plus nombreux que d'habitude. Les Ice-Jinns et leur sale boulot retenaient les soldats loin de leur Planète d'origine plus de la moitié de l'année et le gigantesque Palais était complétement dépeuplé en temps normal, à peine hanté par une poignée de valets ou de vieux nobles au service du Roi. Pourtant aujourd'hui, il semblait au Prince qu'une foule en armure avait investi les lieux.</p>
<p>Il ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail et s'engouffra dans les appartements de son père dont on avait ouvert les portes sur son passage.</p>
<p>Le Roi était dans son salon privé, trônant sur son fauteuil de bois sculpté et entouré de quelques conseillers. La garde rapprochée du Prince était déjà là : Kakarott et Nappa se tenaient debout dans un coin en retrait. Raditz les rejoignit sans un mot.</p>
<p>- T'en as mis du temps, maugréa le Roi en avisant son fils.</p>
<p>- J'étais à l'entrainement, répliqua Végéta d'un ton impassible en prenant place sur un fauteuil en vis-à-vis de celui de son père.</p>
<p>- J'ai décidé qu'il y aurait une cérémonie de la Stèle pour ton frère, juste après la mise à mort, annonça le Roi. Je te l'ai dit ?</p>
<p>Végéta se raidit en retenant tout geste d'agacement. C'était ridicule. Déjà, le Roi avait exigé que Végéta lui-même pourchasse le meurtrier de son frère et le Prince avait perdu un temps précieux à courir des planètes plus pourries les unes que les autres en quête de cette stupide terrienne, et maintenant, il voulait une Cérémonie de la Stèle ? Cette tradition, qui consistait à installer une stèle gravée au nom du défunt dans la crypte Royale, était réservée aux membres illustres de la famille royale mais qu'y avait-il d'illustre en Tarble ? Personne ne l'avait vraiment connu et il n'avait aucun fait d'arme à son actif, sans même parler de sa mort pathétique par la main d'une misérable créature incapable de voler. Son père perdait décidément tout bon sens. Végéta avait remarqué que la mort de son fils cadet l'avait étrangement ému, et en toute honnêteté, le scandale de cette Terrienne arrogante n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Le Prince commençait à se demander si son Père ne se faisait pas tout simplement vieux.</p>
<p>- Non, tu ne m'as rien dit. C'est vraiment indispensable ? grommela le Prince.</p>
<p>- C'était un Prince, coupa le Roi sur un ton autoritaire et réprobateur. C'était mon fils et c'était ton frère et nous allons lui rendre hommage en gravant sa stèle. J'ai obtenu de Freezer une permission générale pour tous les soldats en mission, pour qu'ils puissent assister à la mise à mort et à la cérémonie.</p>
<p>Végéta se renfrogna. Tout ça tournait à la farce et il peinait à réprimer son irritation. Il estima plus sage d'orienter la discussion sur un vrai sujet.</p>
<p>- Comme tu veux. A-t-on des nouvelles des Colds ? reprit-il.</p>
<p>- Ah, oui, justement, bredouilla son père en cherchant un de ses conseillers des yeux.</p>
<p>Le conseiller en question lui tendit un papier portant le liseré violet de Freezer. Le Roi l'attrapa et le décrypta minutieusement.</p>
<p>- Voilà, voilà. Après la cérémonie, tu devras repartir en mission, cette fois-ci… A la ceinture d'Ylung.</p>
<p>- La ceinture d'Ylung ? C'est une blague ? sursauta Végéta.</p>
<p>Le Roi le fusilla du regard et le Prince comprit aussitôt que son père ignorait tout de la ceinture d'Ylung.</p>
<p>- Y a rien là-bas, à part des tempêtes d'astéroïdes, insista le Prince, c'est un tas de cailloux gelés sans aucune ressource. Y a même pas de formes de vie connue !</p>
<p>Le Roi fronça les sourcils et lut à nouveau la missive.</p>
<p>- C'est pourtant là-bas que Freezer t'envoie. C'est peut-être une erreur, reprit-il d'un air songeur.</p>
<p>- Une erreur ? siffla Végéta.</p>
<p>Son père était de plus en plus à la ramasse. Végéta savait bien qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur. Freezer lui donnait des missions de plus en plus absurdes. Le Prince se demandait ce que le lézard cherchait en faisant cela.</p>
<p>- On va vérifier ça, décida le Roi en se tournant vers le conseiller qui lui avait remis la lettre.</p>
<p>- C'est ça, vérifiez. C'est tout ce qu'il dit ? grinça Végéta.</p>
<p>Le Roi parut confus à cette question. A nouveau, il interrogea son conseiller du regard.</p>
<p>- Il ne parle de rien d'autre, confirma le conseiller.</p>
<p>Végéta se mordit les lèvres. Freezer ne semblait pas avoir l'intention d'utiliser les Saïyens dans sa guerre fratricide contre Cooler. Pour l'instant. Ça aurait dû le soulager mais il ne trouvait aucun réconfort dans cette nouvelle, au contraire, son esprit méfiant s'alarma de l'apparente banalité du message.</p>
<p>- Bien. Maintenant, je dois m'occuper de cette cérémonie, reprit le Roi en faisant un geste de la main pour congédier son fils.</p>
<p>Végéta, qui n'avait aucune envie de se trouver mêler à ces affaires de protocoles ennuyeuses, se leva sans protester, fit une vague courbette à l'attention de son père et sortit de la pièce aussi précipitamment qu'il y était rentré. Kakarott, Nappa et Raditz lui emboitèrent le pas aussitôt.</p>
<p>- Kakarott, appela Végéta.</p>
<p>Le Saïyen se rapprocha pour marcher à la hauteur de son Prince.</p>
<p>- Que dit ton père au sujet des Colds ? Il a des informations ? demanda Végéta.</p>
<p>- Rien de neuf. Freezer a été victime d'une tentative d'assassinat qui a foiré lamentablement. L'empereur Cold doit annoncer le nom de son successeur d'un jour à l'autre, mais ça fait six mois maintenant qu'il dit la même chose donc il n'y a aucune certitude.</p>
<p>- C'est pas bon, souffla Végéta entre ses dents.</p>
<p>Plus il y pensait, plus il était convaincu que Freezer tramait quelque chose. Ou peut-être son frère. Ou même les deux, pourquoi pas ? Et c'était sûrement pas son royal père qui allait se douter de quelque chose. Végéta devait parer à toute éventualité.</p>
<p>- Où en sont les scientifiques avec la terrienne ? reprit-il.</p>
<p>- Ils disent que ça avance, bafouilla Kakarott d'un ton incertain.</p>
<p>- Des résultats ? coupa Végéta avec impatience.</p>
<p>- Euh… Pas encore…</p>
<p>Le prince s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers lui avec irritation.</p>
<p>- Comment ça se fait ? La terrienne est censée maîtriser le procédé de manipulation du ki. Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas simplement leur montrer comment le répliquer ? cracha-t-il.</p>
<p>Kakarott s'était figé. Il se mordit les lèvres.</p>
<p>- Je crois que c'est une question de matériel. Elle n'a pas le bon matériel.</p>
<p>- Imbéciles, siffla Végéta. On a pas tout notre temps. La mise à mort est programmée dans une semaine !</p>
<p>Kakarott se tortilla nerveusement.</p>
<p>- Justement… Comment va-t-on faire pour empêcher son exécution ?</p>
<p>Végéta leva un sourcil incrédule.</p>
<p>- Qui a parlé d'empêcher son exécution ? demanda-t-il du ton le plus sérieux du monde.</p>
<p>Kakarott s'éclaircit la gorge avec embarras et détourna les yeux.</p>
<p>- J'ai dû mal comprendre, répondit-il.</p>
<p>- En tout cas, cette bonne femme a besoin qu'on lui mette un peu la pression, ajouta le Prince en reprenant sa marche.</p>
<p>Il se dirigea sans hésiter vers l'aile où se trouvait le laboratoire. Son père ignorait tout bien sûr de ce qui se passait ici. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter l'idée que les cerveaux les plus brillants de Végitasei aient besoin de la meurtrière de son fils pour mener leurs travaux à bien. S'il l'apprenait, il aurait bien été capable de tuer tout le monde, y compris l'équipe de scientifiques. Il avait beau être vieux, il restait impulsif et colérique.</p>
<p>Dès que le Prince se présenta à l'entrée du laboratoire, tous les Saïyens présents se figèrent avec incrédulité. Il y eut un moment de flottement tandis que Végéta cherchait la terrienne des yeux sans la trouver. Les laborantins furent les premiers à reprendre leurs esprits et ils saluèrent leur Prince d'un mouvement de tête unanime.</p>
<p>Une femme de petite taille s'avança vers lui et exécuta une petite courbette.</p>
<p>- Bonjour Votre Altesse, je suis Ofuline, annonça-t-elle, je dirige le laboratoire. Y a-t-il quelque chose pour vous servir ?</p>
<p>- Où est la Terrienne ? Où en sont vos recherches ? demanda Végéta avec rudesse.</p>
<p>- Par ici, je vous prie, répondit-elle simplement en le guidant dans une pièce voisine.</p>
<p>La terrienne était là, penchée sur une paillasse avec un masque de protection rabattu sur le visage. Elle avait l'air de souder une pièce de métal jaune devant elle. Ofuline toussota pour attirer son attention mais n'obtint aucune réaction.</p>
<p>- Bulma, Son Altesse… annonça-t-elle avec embarras.</p>
<p>- Chuuuut, coupa la Terrienne sans même lever la tête.</p>
<p>La Saïyenne se raidit avec malaise et jeta un œil en coin au Prince. Mais Végéta ne li accorda pas un regard. Il croisa simplement les bras et se mit à observer la Terrienne en plissant les yeux d'un air menaçant. Elle semblait néanmoins totalement inconsciente du danger et elle continua ses manipulations consciencieusement pendant un moment. Finalement, elle se redressa et releva l'écran de protection de son masque au-dessus de sa tête. Végéta eut la satisfaction de noter un imperceptible sursaut quand elle le reconnut.</p>
<p>- Ho. Votre Majesté nous rend visite, remarqua-t-elle en s'efforçant de masquer sa nervosité.</p>
<p>- Votre Altesse, corrigea sévèrement Olufine.</p>
<p>- La mise à mort est dans une semaine, se contenta de rappeler Végéta.</p>
<p>La terrienne blêmit enfin. Elle semblait commencer à comprendre que ses airs de défi ne suffiraient pas à la sauver le moment venu. Végéta sourit.</p>
<p>- Je suis venu voir si tu avais accompli ta part du marché, ajouta-t-il.</p>
<p>Il se tourna aussitôt vers Ofuline.</p>
<p>- Où en est-on?</p>
<p>La petite Saïyenne s'agita, visiblement intimidée par la question.</p>
<p>- On avance, Votre Altesse. Bulma a repris les recherches de Parangus en travaillant sur le métal qu'il avait utilisé pour ses premiers essais. Evidemment, Parangus avait étudié plus particulièrement le processus de neutralisation du ki, mais Bulma nous a montré que le processus d'amplification n'est que l'inverse, ce qui nous permet de penser…</p>
<p>- Assez de charabia, je veux du concret, gronda Végéta.</p>
<p>Ofuline écarquilla les yeux craintivement et se tourna vers Bulma pour chercher son aide. La terrienne avait repris son air défiant que Végéta détestait. Loin de se laisser impressionner par les exigences du Prince, elle posa ses outils et prit un chiffon pour attraper la pièce de métal rectangulaire sur laquelle elle venait de finir de travailler.</p>
<p>- Votre Altesse arrive à point alors, expliqua-t-elle calmement en brandissant l'objet.</p>
<p>- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Végéta avec une curiosité mal dissimulée.</p>
<p>- C'est un amplificateur de ki. C'est bien ça qui vous intéresse, n'est-ce pas ? Plus que neutraliser le ki, je veux dire.</p>
<p>Végéta fronça les sourcils, agacé par l'assurance d'un être si faible. Mais cette bécasse n'avait pas tort, ce qu'il voulait plus que tout, c'était la possibilité d'amplifier son ki, de devenir encore plus fort si c'était possible. Invincible. Parangus avait été un vieux fou, obsédé par le procédé de neutralisation du ki à cause de son taré de fils et il n'avait jamais voulu explorer la possibilité inverse d'amplifier la force d'un guerrier. Etait-il possible que cette minuscule bonne femme ait réussi ce que Parangus avait toujours refusé de faire pendant des années ?</p>
<p>- Comment ça marche ? demanda Végéta avec une certaine méfiance.</p>
<p>La Terrienne courba la fine plaque de métal pour en faire une sorte d'anneau. Elle prenait un soin particulier à éviter que sa peau entre en contact direct avec l'objet.</p>
<p>- Comme un bracelet, conclut-elle en le tendant au Prince.</p>
<p>Ofuline s'interposa aussitôt.</p>
<p>- Votre Altesse, c'est expérimental, avertit-elle.</p>
<p>Végéta avait déjà approché sa main pour saisir le bracelet. Il hésita.</p>
<p>- Ça peut me tuer?</p>
<p>La petite Saïyenne leva un sourcil étonné.</p>
<p>- J'en doute Votre Altesse, mais ça pourrait vous blesser.</p>
<p>Végéta leva les yeux vers Bulma et sonda ses prunelles bleues. Est-ce qu'elle essayait de lui tendre un piège ? Il avait sa vie entre ses mains, elle n'avait pas vraiment intérêt à le faire. Elle eut un imperceptible sourire qu'il prit pour un défi et il attrapa la pièce de métal. Il la plaça autour de son poignet et resserra le métal sur son bras.</p>
<p>Il fut instantanément pris d'un puissant vertige tandis qu'une énergie prodigieuse surgissait du fin fond de son estomac et se propageait en lui. C'était un flot envahissant, incontrôlable, qui enveloppa chacun de ses muscles. Il eut un hoquet de surprise à ce choc inattendu.</p>
<p>Le vertige cessa très rapidement, mais il peinait à garder son ki sous contrôle. C'était comme si son aura avait pris vie et se pressait pour sortir de son corps.</p>
<p>Une série de fiole explosèrent et un tabouret se renversa. Olufine fut repoussée violemment contre le mur par un vent invisible. La terrienne, qui avait pris soin de s'éloigner de Végéta, protégeait son visage de ses avant-bras, incapable de lui faire face à cause de l'énergie qui irradiait de son corps.</p>
<p>Sur le pas de la porte, Kakarott et Raditz le fixaient avec stupéfaction.</p>
<p>Garder son énergie sous contrôle restait un effort, mais il s'y habituait peu à peu. En réalité, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Il examinait le bracelet avec ravissement en pensant que cette petite conne de terrienne avait finalement tenu sa promesse.</p>
<p>Puis, à sa plus grande déception, la force s'évanouit progressivement jusqu'à disparaître, le laissant haletant et en sueur.</p>
<p>- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Raditz.</p>
<p>- Pourquoi ça s'arrête ? aboya le Prince en s'adressant à Bulma.</p>
<p>Elle mit un moment à répondre. Elle paraissait elle-même ahurie par le spectacle auquel elle venait d'assister.</p>
<p>- C'est juste un prototype, murmura-t-elle.</p>
<p>Il arracha le bracelet de son bras et le lui tendit.</p>
<p>- J'en veux un vrai, affirma-t-il d'une voix sans appel.</p>
<p>- Je ne peux pas en faire un vrai, répondit-elle.</p>
<p>- Tu as une semaine, tonna-t-il.</p>
<p>- Je n'ai pas le matériel, gronda-t-elle en élevant la voix à son tour. Tout est resté dans mon vaisseau à Kobayan. Ça prendrait des semaines de reconstituer tout ce dont j'ai besoin !</p>
<p>Il serra les dents dans un geste de frustration.</p>
<p>- Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit avant ?</p>
<p>- Parce que j'en savais rien ! J'ai jamais travaillé sur ce métal avant, je pensais pas que ça donnerait de tels résultats !</p>
<p>Elle était en colère. Cette minuscule chose se mettait décidément en colère très facilement. Végéta était pris d'une envie de la battre pour lui avoir agiter un os si alléchant sous le nez, juste avant de broyer tout espoir d'en avoir plus. Mais il devait se retenir, elle aurait bien été capable d'en mourir et il avait besoin d'elle. Il balança le bracelet dans sa direction et elle eut juste le temps d'éviter le projectile qui se planta dans le mur derrière elle.</p>
<p>- Débrouille-toi ! Trouve quelque chose ! Tu as une semaine, ordonna-t-il.</p>
<p>Il sortit du laboratoire d'un pas rageur, ignorant les laborantins qui s'écartaient prudemment sur son passage.</p>
<p>Nappa, Kakarott et Raditz le suivirent silencieusement le long du couloir qui les ramenait vers ses appartements.</p>
<p>- Nappa ! cracha-t-il après un long moment.</p>
<p>Nappa courut à sa hauteur.</p>
<p>- Votre Altesse, bredouilla-t-il.</p>
<p>En tournant les yeux vers lui, Végéta perçut une lueur de crainte dans les prunelles de son subalterne. C'était inhabituel pour Nappa et le Prince ne put s'empêcher de se demander si c'était l'incident du laboratoire qui avait fait naître ce sentiment en lui.</p>
<p>- Contacte Kobayan et retrouve le vaisseau de la terrienne. Ramène-le ici. Tu as une semaine.</p>
<p>- Mais… Votre Altesse….</p>
<p>- Une semaine ! aboya Végéta en agitant un doigt menaçant dans sa direction.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Vegitasei (3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Assise dans sa cellule vide, Bulma ruminait furieusement. Elle se maudissait d'avoir été si stupide, elle maudissait sa grande gueule.</p>
<p>Quand les saïyens lui avaient fait découvrir cet étrange alliage que leur congénère avait créé, sa curiosité de scientifique avait instantanément pris le dessus et elle avait tout oublié. Il fallait reconnaître que, sans le savoir, les scientifiques de Végéta détenaient un véritable trésor. Si Bulma l'avait eu entre les mains avant, elle aurait fait bien mieux que ses minables petites armes pour la chasse aux bébés Saïyens.</p>
<p>En fait, Parangus, le saïyen qui avait créé ce métal, n'avait pas été loin d'être aussi génial que Bulma elle-même. D'après ce qu'on lui avait raconté, il avait formé cet alliage pour aider son fils surpuissant à maîtriser son énergie et vus les effets de son invention, le gamin avait dû être un véritable monstre.</p>
<p>Les saïyens ne savaient pas comment manipuler le métal de Parangus. Ils se doutaient qu'il pouvait aussi bien amplifier le ki que le restreindre, mais ils ne savaient pas comment rendre l'alliage réactif pour déclencher ses effets. De son côté, Bulma avait immédiatement compris que l'alliage était dix fois plus efficace que n'importe quel autre composant pour manipuler le ki. Malheureusement, elle n'en avait mesuré la puissance réelle que quand le Prince Végéta avait essayé le bracelet et elle avait alors pris conscience, un peu trop tard, qu'elle avait joué les apprentis sorciers. Aveuglée par la possibilité de nouvelles découvertes, elle n'avait pas hésité à travailler avec les scientifiques saïyens sur l'amplification de ki mais les résultats avaient largement dépassé ses plus folles espérances – ou plutôt ses pires cauchemars.</p>
<p>Les saïyens ne devaient en aucun cas maîtriser ce procédé et pourtant, par sa faute, ils risquaient maintenant d'en comprendre tous les ressorts. A cette penssée, elle cogna l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur derrière elle à plusieurs reprises. Comment avaient-elles pu se laisser aller comme ça ?</p>
<p>La cerise sur le gâteau, c'était que bien évidemment, le Prince n'avait aucune intention de tenir sa parole et elle serait exécutée dans quelques heures. Elle avait vraiment été bernée jusqu'au bout. Quelle génie…</p>
<p>Elle sursauta en entendant la porte de la geôle se déverrouiller. Il était l'heure apparemment.</p>
<p>Elle se leva prudemment pour s'approcher de la vitre de sa cellule, mais, même en collant son visage au verre, elle ne pouvait pas voir l'entrée de la prison. Elle entendit une discussion à voix basse, puis un bruit sourd et le silence retomba à nouveau.</p>
<p>Elle se sentait nerveuse. Elle n'avait pas envie de mourir et une panique sourde commençait à l'envahir. Elle se recula instinctivement loin de la porte, comme si ça pouvait retarder l'inévitable.</p>
<p>Une forme se présenta devant sa cellule et elle eut la surprise de reconnaître Ofuline, vêtue d'un uniforme d'apparat blanc et d'une longue cape d'un violet foncé.</p>
<p>- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmura Bulma avec angoisse en s'approchant d'un pas hésitant.</p>
<p>Ofuline déverrouilla la porte de la cellule et l'ouvrit en grand.</p>
<p>- Dépêche-toi, on y va, chuchota-t-elle.</p>
<p>Le cœur de Bulma se mit à battre à tout rompre.</p>
<p>- On s'enfuit, c'est ça ? L'exécution est annulée ?</p>
<p>- Si tu fais ce que je te dis. Mets ça et viens avec moi, répondit Ofuline à voix basse en lui tendant un paquet qu'elle tenait sous son bras.</p>
<p>Bulma s'exécuta sans broncher. Ofuline lui avait ramené une cape semblable à la sienne et la terrienne s'enroula dedans, dissimulant son uniforme gris qui trahissait sa condition de prisonnière.</p>
<p>- La capuche, insista Ofuline avant de repartir vers l'entrée de la prison.</p>
<p>Bulma rabattit la capuche hâtivement et lui emboita le pas.</p>
<p>- Il y a du monde dans le Palais à cause de la mise à mort, nous devons absolument passer inaperçues. Marche à côté de moi et baisse la tête, commanda la saïyenne.</p>
<p>Bulma eut un frisson furtif en avisant le corps sans vie de son gardien étendu sur le sol. Elle se sentait nerveuse à l'idée qu'une saïyenne aux allures aussi inoffensives qu'Ofuline venait de tuer cet homme sans l'ombre d'un regret. Les saïyens semblaient ne jamais avoir d'états d'âme.</p>
<p>Elles sortirent de la prison et se mirent à remonter les étages quatre à quatre. Bulma s'essouffla rapidement, mais Ofuline ne faiblissait pas.</p>
<p>- Dépêche-toi, siffla-t-elle à l'attention de la terrienne. Les gardes ne vont pas tarder à venir te chercher et ils passeront forcément par ici. Si on tombe sur eux, c'est notre mort assurée.</p>
<p>Cette explication suffit à faire renaître une énergie nouvelle en Bulma et elle cessa d'écouter les protestations de son corps pour accélérer le pas.</p>
<p>Quand Ofuline et elle émergèrent enfin dans les couloirs du Palais, elle se sentit presque rassurée par la présence de la petite foule de saïyens qui avait investi les couloirs du Palais. Ofuline n'avait pas menti, il y avait bien plus de monde que d'habitude.</p>
<p>La saïyenne la conduisit à un autre escalier et elle dut monter à nouveau. Puis encore, et encore. Le plus elles s'élevaient dans les étages, le moins les couloirs étaient peuplés et finalement, elles se retrouvèrent seules à grimper une dernière volée de marches qui menaient à une porte. Ofuline s'immobilisa avant de l'ouvrir.</p>
<p>- Il faut être silencieuse maintenant. Cet endroit est gardé par deux soldats stationnés dans une guérite en verre. Ils ne doivent pas remarquer notre présence, c'est compris ? marmonna-t-elle avec gravité.</p>
<p>Bulma était à bout de souffle après son interminable escalade de tout ce que le Palais de Végitasei devait compter d'escaliers en tout genre. Elle ne put que hocher la tête et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de demander de quel genre d'endroit Ofuline parlait, la saïyenne ouvrit la porte et entra.</p>
<p>Bulma la suivit. Elle se retrouva dans ce qui semblait être le dôme du Palais. C'était une gigantesque salle ovale dont les murs et le plafond en forme de coupole étaient entièrement composés de panneaux de verre qui laissaient filtrer la luminosité éclatante du ciel. Une série de vaisseaux s'alignait dans toute sa longueur, face à un portail de cristal coloré qui dessinait le symbole royal de Végitasei.</p>
<p>Bulma marqua un temps d'arrêt et leva la tête pour contempler la pluie de lumères doucement colorée mais Ofuline lui saisit fermement le poignet pour la forcer à continuer d'avancer en pointant du doigt une cabine transparente à côté du portail. Les silhouettes des gardes qui se dessinaient à l'intérieur fanèrent instantanément l'admiration de la terrienne qui reprit son chemin nerveusement.</p>
<p>Les deux femmes se glissaient derrière les vaisseaux qui les mettaient à l'abri des regards des sentinelles. Il n'y avait pas plus de sept engins, tous des navettes de croisière de taille moyenne qui devaient servir à transporter confortablement la famille royale. Rien de militaire ou de conquérant.</p>
<p>Ofuline remonta toute la rangée de vaisseaux et Bulma eut un choc en arrivant au dernier.</p>
<p>C'était le sien, celui qu'elle avait laissé sur Kobayan. La saïyenne ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'étonner et la fit monter à bord furtivement avant de refermer silencieusement la porte derrière elle. Elle se tourna alors vers Bulma avec une expression inquiète.</p>
<p>- A partir de maintenant, les choses vont devenir très dangereuses, annonça Ofuline.</p>
<p>Bulma leva un sourcil et elle eut envie de rétorquer que jusqu'ici ça n'avait pas eu l'air très sûr non plus.</p>
<p>- Les soldats ont déjà dû découvrir ta disparition. Ils vont te chercher partout. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils ne viendront pas jusqu'ici, poursuivit la saïyenne.</p>
<p>- Ah ? Mais… qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? coassa Bulma qui se sentait à nouveau prise de panique.</p>
<p>- Moi, je repars comme si de rien n'était à la mise à mort… Toi… Trouve une cachette au cas où.</p>
<p>- Quoi ? Mais après ? s'exclama Bulma.</p>
<p>Ofuline s'agitait nerveusement, visiblement pressée de quitter cet endroit compromettant.</p>
<p>- Quand les choses seront retombées… On partira. Nappa, toi et moi. On ira sur une autre planète où on pourra continuer les recherches tranquillement. Le Prince veut absolument des résultats. Si tu lui donnes satisfaction, il te libèrera.</p>
<p>La bouche de Bulma s'entrouvrit. Evidemment, Végéta voulait qu'elle remplisse sa part du contrat jusqu'au bout maintenant.</p>
<p>- Sans le matériel du labo ? objecta-t-elle.</p>
<p>- Tout est là. Tout a été soigneusement embarqué à bord, répondit Ofuline en pointant l'arrière du vaisseau. Maintenant, il faut que je parte. Cache-toi et prie.</p>
<p>Avant que Bulma ne put rajouter autre chose, la saïyenne avait ouvert la porte et se glissait déjà à l'extérieur de l'appareil. La porte se reverrouilla derrière elle, laissant Bulma seule.</p>
<p>Elle resta un moment immobile, stupéfaite. Elle observait le cockpit si familier, encore abasourdie de le retrouver intact et fidèle à lui-même. Elle s'avança avec hésitation vers la console de pilotage et effleura l'écran de contrôle du bout des doigts. En détectant sa trace ADN, le moniteur s'alluma et le dessin d'un personnage qui ressemblait à son père apparut et s'anima pour la saluer d'un signe de la main. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire. Ses paramètres personnels n'avaient même pas été effacés. C'était incroyable. Les saïyens avaient vraiment gobé son histoire de matériel laissé à bord du vaisseau.</p>
<p>Elle éteignit la console pour éviter de se faire remarquer par les gardes dont elle distinguait les ombres par la vitre du poste de pilotage, puis elle remonta l'allée qui menait à l'espace de vie et ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur la pièce principale. Elle n'y nota aucun changement. Toutes ses affaires étaient là. Les ustensiles de cuisine suspendus, les coussins du sofa, même une vieille photo jaunie qu'elle avait punaisée sur le mur. Personne n'avait touché à rien.</p>
<p>Elle déambula pensivement en retrouvant tous les détails de ce qui avait été sa maison pendant deux ans et qu'elle avait cru perdu pour toujours. Elle finit par soupirer. Elle ne devait pas se croire tirée d'affaire. Ofuline avait dit que les soldats pourraient débarquer et la chercher ici. Elle lui avait dit de se planquer.</p>
<p>Bulma marcha jusqu'à l'arrière du vaisseau où se trouvaient sa cabine et son atelier. C'est ce dernier endroit qu'elle voulait surtout visiter. C'était une petite pièce carrée et encombrée où elle entreposait toutes ses trouvailles. Elle avait monté un établi dans un coin sur lequel elle avait passé des heures à travailler sur la manipulation de ki.</p>
<p>En entrant, elle constata que son fatras avait été en partie déblayé et entassé dans un recoin pour faire de la place. Sur sa table de travail, ne trônaient plus qu'un alignement de coffrets métalliques gravé du sceau de Végitasei. Ce devait être le matériel du labo. Ofuline avait dit qu'ils avaient tout embarqué.</p>
<p>Bulma ramena le premier caisson vers elle et l'ouvrit. Elle reconnut instantanément les outils des saïyens. Elle soupira en se rappelant qu'ils attendaient d'elle qu'elle fabrique un vrai bracelet amplificateur pour leur Prince. Elle se souvenait aussi les effets d'un tel bracelet. C'était hors de question. Elle ne leur donnerait jamais ce qu'ils voulaient. Elle leur en avait sûrement déjà trop montré et elle s'était juré trouver un moyen de saboter leurs recherches. Ou au moins de les ralentir.</p>
<p>Elle referma le coffre d'un coup sec et observa les autres boites avec attention. L'une d'elle était différente. L'extérieur était revêtu d'un double coffrage d'une couleur cuivrée. Elle le fit glisser jusqu'à elle et s'affaira à l'ouvrir. Le mécanisme résista un peu mais il finit par se déverrouiller avec un petit cliquetis. Elle était étonnée que les saïyens ne l'ait pas tout simplement fermé à clé, mais ils étaient sans doute convaincus qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre ici. Elle releva le couvercle et découvrit l'objet qu'elle cherchait, emmailloté dans un tissu et calé dans un écrin de mousse noire.</p>
<p>Elle le prit avec précaution et écarta les pans du tissu protecteur. Le bracelet scintillait comme un trésor. On aurait dit un brassard en or, mais Bulma savait que son éclat venait en fait des radiations qui permettaient la manipulation du ki. Au Naturel,le métal de Parangus avait la couleur du bronze. Bulma l'étudia avec gravité. Elle avait pensé mourir aujourd'hui et ce bracelet aurait été son héritage.</p>
<p>Elle l'enveloppa à nouveau l'objet, en prenant soin de ne pas le toucher directement et le glissa dans sa poche. Puis, elle referma le coffret et le replaça avec les autres.</p>
<p>Elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Elle risquait d'avoir de la visite et elle devait s'y préparer. Et si on ne la trouvait pas, elle devrait faire face à un voyage à durée indéterminée avec le géant et Ofuline, un voyage dont elle avait bien l'intention de décider elle-même de la destination.</p>
<p>Elle se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce et se baissa pour étudier le dallage. Il était riveté au sol, comme partout sur le vaisseau mais l'un des rectangles de métal était un peu différent si on l'examinait de près. Elle le souleva en appliquant une pression à un endroit précis et le retira délicatement. En dessous, une housse poussiéreuse reposait là depuis des mois. C'était ce qu'elle appelait son assurance vie mais en fait elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de s'en servir.</p>
<p>Elle sortit la sacoche et remit la dalle en place. Posant son butin sur l'établi elle ouvrit la housse et déballa une à une des armes en tout genre. Pour l'essentiel, il y avait là des pistolets classiques. Des petits, des grands, plus ou moins puissants mais tous inutiles contre les saïyens. Elle les écarta d'un geste sans appel et continua à fouiller le sac.</p>
<p>Elle réprima un cri de triomphe en sortant un pistolet anti-ki. Elle n'était plus sûre si elle en avait bien caché un exemplaire avec le reste. Elle se bénissait maintenant de l'avoir fait. Mais c'était un de ses premiers modèles et il n'était pas totalement au point. Sans compter qu'elle se demandait si l'anti-ki avait vraiment résisté au temps passé planqué sous le dallage. Il faudrait bien qu'il fasse l'affaire. Elle glissa le pistolet dans sa ceinture.</p>
<p>Elle attrapa aussi un pistolet laser et, après une hésitation, un taser qui trainait là. Elle remballa le tout et enterra la sacoche sous le bazar entassé dans l'atelier.</p>
<p>Elle devait maintenant se cacher. Elle opta pour sa cabine et se glissa silencieusement sous le lit. Blottie dans l'ombre, l'oreille collée au sol, elle détectait tous les sons du vaisseau et si quelqu'un arrivait, elle aurait le temps de se préparer.</p>
<p>Mais il n'y avait aucun bruit. Elle n'entendait que sa respiration et le faible ronronnement des générateurs. Peut-être que les soldats ne penseraient pas à venir la chercher jusqu'ici. Le Palais était si gigantesque et ce hangar paraissait faire partie des quartiers privés du Roi. Si on y était jamais venu, on soupçonnait à peine son existence. Sans compter qu'il était gardé. Les saïyens penseraient plutôt qu'elle se serait enfuie pour se cacher dans la ville au-delà de l'enceinte royale. Elle soupira. Combien de temps avant que les choses retombent et qu'elle quitte cette Planète ? Probablement un ou deux jours. Quelqu'un finirait bien par lui apporter à manger en tout cas.</p>
<p>Au bout de deux heures, elle commençait à se sentir engourdie, prise d'une furieuse envie de quitter sa cachette. Est-ce que les Saïyens avaient rempli les placards de la cuisine ? Sûrement. Ils bouffaient comme quatre- pas trop du genre à consommer des barres nutritives sauf s'ils n'avaient pas le choix.</p>
<p>Alors qu'elle commençait à envisager sérieusement d'aller vérifier sa théorie, un bruit résonna dans la carlingue du vaisseau et elle se raidit instantanément. Elle entendait des voix qui discutaient. Le son était trop assourdi pour qu'elle puisse capter la moindre des paroles échangées mais elle estima qu'il devait y avoir trois personnes, puis subitement, elle reconnut le bruit de la porte du vaisseau qui s'ouvrait.</p>
<p>Elle retint son souffle et continua à écouter. La porte se referma et après un instant, des pas résonnèrent sur le sol métallique. C'était la marche tranquille d'un seul homme. Plus proche d'un visiteur nonchalant que d'une horde de soldats qui cherchaient frénétiquement une fugitive.</p>
<p>Le nouveau venu était dans le cockpit et ne faisait pas mine de se rapprocher de l'espace de vie, encore moins de sa cabine. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'un allié ? Elle se rendait compte que sa cachette était étriquée et si elle était découverte, coincée sous le lit, il lui serait difficile de dégainer. Elle attrapa lentement le pistolet anti-ki dans sa ceinture et se contorsionna pour changer de position et faire face à la porte.</p>
<p>A cet instant, Bulma entendit le visiteur passer la porte de l'espace de vie et s'avancer jusqu'au milieu du salon. Elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'il fouillait. Il semblait se contenter d'errer dans le vaisseau. Soudain une voix retentit.</p>
<p>- Terrienne!</p>
<p>Bulma se figea. Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. C'était cet enfoiré de Prince Végéta.</p>
<p>- Sors de ta planque, je suis seul.</p>
<p>Elle hésita. Ce type ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. D'un autre côté, de toute évidence, c'était lui qui avait commandé son plan d'évasion. Bulma avait bien perçu la réticence d'Ofuline quand elle était venue la chercher. La saïyenne n'aurait jamais pris les risques qu'elle avait pris en désobéissant à son Roi si elle n'en avait pas reçu l'ordre de très haut.</p>
<p>- J'ai dit aux soldats que je fouillerais moi-même ce vaisseau, reprit la voix du Prince depuis le salon.</p>
<p>Bulma se hissa hors de sa cachette et se releva. Elle cala à nouveau le pistolet dans sa ceinture et prit soin de rabattre les pans de sa cape par-dessus. Elle entrouvrit la porte de sa cabine et aperçut Son Altesse, dans toute sa splendeur, debout au milieu du salon.</p>
<p>Il ne portait pas son uniforme habituel. Sur son spandex bleu, il avait revêtu d'une armure blanche, immaculée, bordée d'un liseré rouge avec le symbole royal gravé au niveau du cœur. Une cape d'un rouge sombre tombait jusqu'à ses chevilles et complétait le tableau. Elle réalisa que, comme Ofuline, il avait dû enfiler un costume d'apparat pour l'occasion de son exécution. Le Roi avait vraiment eu l'intention de faire de la mort de Bulma une célébration.</p>
<p>Les yeux sombres du Prince saïyen était tombés sur elle et il la fixait avec l'ombre d'un sourire au coin des lèvres.</p>
<p>- Je voulais m'assurer que tu n'avais pas essayé de t'enfuir. Ça aurait été une folie, mais apparemment, avec toi, il faut s'attendre à tout, lança-t-il.</p>
<p>Elle fit un pas hors de sa cabine mais resta à distance.</p>
<p>- Avec vous aussi, il faut s'attendre à tout, rétorqua-t-elle. Je ne pensais pas que vous tiendriez votre parole.</p>
<p>Le sourire du Prince s'élargit. Il prit place sur le sofa et croisa les jambes d'un air décontracté.</p>
<p>- Mais je suis un homme de parole, comme tu vois, ricana-t-il.</p>
<p>- Vous êtes surtout un homme avide de pouvoir qui a besoin de moi, répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras avec aplomb.</p>
<p>Le sourire du saïyen retomba et ses traits se durcirent.</p>
<p>- Je n'ai besoin de personne, tu m'entends ? Ta petite trouvaille me fait juste gagner du temps, alors ne commence pas à te croire indispensable, grinça-t-il.</p>
<p>Bulma leva un sourcil incrédule.</p>
<p>- Vous désobéissez à votre Roi en m'aidant à m'échapper, nota-t-elle.</p>
<p>Il haussa les épaules.</p>
<p>- Je ne suis pas du genre obéissant. Mais toi… T'as intérêt à l'être. Je veux plus que tu me causes d'emmerdes.</p>
<p>Bulma prenait conscience qu'ils étaient seuls dans le vaisseau. Seuls.</p>
<p>- Nappa et Ofuline vont t'accompagner. Tu feras tout ce qu'ils te disent, Nappa y veillera. Je veux que tu me fasses un bracelet qui marche, poursuivit le Prince.</p>
<p>Le vaisseau obéissait encore aux paramètres personnels de Bulma.</p>
<p>- Tu as deux semaines, pas un jour de plus.</p>
<p>Elle avait son pistolet anti-ki dans la ceinture. Juste là. Un pistolet laser aussi. Un taser.</p>
<p>- Si tu fais ce que je te demande, tu seras libre. Mais si tu te fous de ma gueule…</p>
<p>Elle décroisa les bras et s'adossa au mur derrière elle en joignant lentement ses mains dans le dos, sous sa cape, saisissant au passage la crosse d'une arme calée dans sa ceinture.</p>
<p>- Je saurais te le faire regretter d'une manière dont tu n'as pas idée, siffla le Prince sur un ton menaçant.</p>
<p>Dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase, Bulma se redressa, et ramenant sa main armée devant elle, le visa avec le pistolet anti-ki. Elle tira sans attendre. Le coup produit un bref son métallique et Végéta sursauta. Elle l'avait touché à la cuisse juste au-dessus du genou. Il fronça les sourcils, totalement pris au dépourvu par son geste qui n'avait pas dû lui faire plus de mal qu'une piqûre d'insecte. Elle n'attendit pas qu'il réagisse et, laissant tomber son arme déchargée, elle disparut dans sa cabine en claquant la porte derrière elle.</p>
<p>Il se rua à sa suite moins d'une seconde après, faisant rageusement pression sur la misérable porte en plaqué pour s'introduire à l'intérieur. Elle essaya de résister en pesant de tout son poids mais la force du saïyen la dépassait largement. Il n'eut aucun mal à ouvrir la porte à la volée, expédiant Bulma à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle trébucha contre le coin du lit et bascula en arrière avant de s'étaler sur le sol.</p>
<p>- Idiote ! aboya le Saïyen qui la rejoignit en quelques enjambées.</p>
<p>Il se pencha vers elle et en l'attrapa brutalement par le col de sa cape. Elle réprima un cri de terreur, tout en tâtant sa ceinture à la recherche d'une deuxième arme. Elle priait pour que l'anti-ki fasse vraiment effet et qu'il le fasse vite. Pour l'instant, ça n'avait pas l'air très concluant.</p>
<p>Il la tira brusquement vers le haut pour la remettre sur ses pieds.</p>
<p>- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais ? T'as toujours pas compris ? T'as besoin d'une vraie raison de m'écouter ? cracha-t-il, son visage maintenant à quelques centimètres de celui de la terrienne.</p>
<p>Elle le fixait avec effroi, guettant le moindre signe d'anti-ki. Elle avait enfin attrapé un des flingues à sa ceinture.</p>
<p>Végéta cligna des yeux et elle sentit sa poigne qui se desserrait imperceptiblement sur le tissu de la cape.</p>
<p>- C'est pas ça… bredouilla-t-elle…. Tu comprends pas….</p>
<p>Elle disait n'importe quoi, espérant gagner quelques secondes. Le saïyen grimaça furtivement et sa respiration se fit plus pressante. Finalement, il fit un pas titubant en arrière et desserra sa prise sans lâcher tout à fait.</p>
<p>- Encore un petit effort, chuchota-t-elle.</p>
<p>Il fronça les sourcils à ces paroles et elle vit un éclair dans ses yeux. Il venait de comprendre ce qu'elle avait fait. Il était encore trop proche d'elle, trop dangereux. Elle dégaina et le poussa brusquement en arrière avant de tirer.</p>
<p>Le saïyen laissa échapper un hoquet de douleur tandis que le taser se déchargeait dans chacun de ses muscles. Il se raidit et vacilla avant de tomber sur un genou.</p>
<p>Bulma l'observait attentivement. A l'évidence, elle ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça. Il n'était même pas à terre et certains de ses muscles semblaient encore fonctionner. Elle sortit le bracelet de sa poche, le déballa fébrilement et l'attrapa en se servant de sa cape comme d'un isolant.</p>
<p>Végéta était penché en avant, en appui sur une main qui avait agrippé le bord du lit. Bulma s'agenouilla à côté de lui et lui passa le bracelet qu'elle resserra au maximum autour de son poignet.</p>
<p>Le Prince tourna des yeux furieux et incrédules vers elle mais elle s'était déjà relevée pour s'écarter de lui et sortir de la chambre.</p>
<p>- Reste-là ! glapit-il. Je vais te tuer !</p>
<p>Elle l'entendit tomber lourdement sur le sol à la fin de sa phrase. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et sprinta jusqu'au cockpit. Elle referma aussitôt la porte de séparation avec l'espace de vie et la verrouilla. Puis, elle se posta face au hublot de la porte, immobile, haletante et à l'affût du moindre bruit. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre.</p>
<p>La face enragée du Saïyen surgit subitement de l'autre côté de la paroi. Il décocha un coup brutal contre la porte et son poing faillit la transpercer, formant une bosse dans le métal.</p>
<p>- Ouvre cette putain de porte ! Je vais te crever ! Nappa et Raditz sont dans le hangar, tu n'as aucune chance ! T'es morte, t'entends ? rugissait sa voix assourdie tandis qu'il continuait à tambouriner à la porte.</p>
<p>Bulma n'avait pu s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas et à l'évocation de Nappa et Raditz, elle tourna les yeux vers la porte d'accès au vaisseau. Elle se précipita pour actionner le verrouillage de l'intérieur. En le faisant, elle réalisait combien c'était ridicule, les saïyens pouvait la faire exploser d'un coup de poing.</p>
<p>Elle se pressa de rejoindre le poste de contrôle et éveilla la console de commande en passant ses doigts dessus. Le tableau de bord s'anima. Bulma étudia ce qu'elle voyait du hangar par la vitre du poste de pilotage. Le verre était conçu comme un miroir sans tain et la mettait heureusement à l'abri des regard extérieurs.</p>
<p>Nappa discutait avec les gardes qui étaient sortis de leurs guérites, à quelques mètres d'elle, mais elle ne voyait pas Raditz. Elle activa les caméras du vaisseau pour le repérer, sans résultat. Elle en déduisit qu'il devait être de l'autre côté du hangar.</p>
<p>Elle observa encore un instant le portail de verre et ferma les yeux en essayant une fois de plus d'ignorer les cris rageurs du Prince qui continuaient de lui parvenir depuis l'espace de vie. Réfléchis, réfléchis.</p>
<p>Du bout du doigt, elle mit en marche la chauffe des réacteurs. Le processus était discret mais suffisamment bruyant pour être remarqué depuis le hangar. Nappa et les gardes cessèrent leur discussion et jetèrent un œil étonné au vaisseau. Elle redouta un instant qu'ils ne viennent voir ce qui se passait, mais ils avaient tous vu leur Prince monter seul à bord et apparemment, ils ne tenaient pas à s'interposer dans ses lubies. Ils devaient penser que c'était lui qui actionnait les commandes, pour une raison qu'ils préféraient ne pas comprendre.</p>
<p>De son côté, Bulma ne les quittait pas des yeux. Ils reprirent leur conversation en gardant un œil curieux sur le vaisseau.</p>
<p>Elle pressa alors la commande de sortie des canons. Elle n'en avait que deux mais ils étaient assez redoutables. A nouveau, les saïyens s'interrompirent. Cette fois-ci, ils se tournèrent vers le vaisseau et se mirent à étudier les manœuvres.</p>
<p>Bulma orienta les canons vers le portail avec une grimace nerveuse et lança la chauffe des missiles.</p>
<p>Elle perçut le froncement de sourcils de Nappa. Il était le seul à savoir que Végéta n'était pas seul à bord de ce vaisseau, le seul à savoir qu'elle s'y trouvait aussi, et il commençait à soupçonner quelque chose.</p>
<p>- Allez, allez, murmura-t-elle à l'attention des réacteurs et des canons qui chargeaient.</p>
<p>Nappa s'avança vers le vaisseau d'un pas hésitant. A quel moment son esprit allait-il concevoir qu'elle avait pris le contrôle sur Végéta ? Le plus tard possible, Bulma l'espérait.</p>
<p>Lorsque le géant se mit à accélérer sa marche vers elle, elle activa la transmission.</p>
<p>- Contrôle, vous m'entendez ? demanda-t-elle.</p>
<p>Nappa s'immobilisa et se retourna vers la guérite des gardes. Les deux autres soldats l'avaient imité et l'un d'eux s'empressa d'aller prendre la communication dans la cabine.</p>
<p>- Contrôle. Qui est à l'appareil ?</p>
<p>- Ecoutez-moi bien. Le Prince Végéta est avec moi. Je vais décoller. Si vous essayer de me descendre, il mourra avec moi, c'est compris ? siffla-telle nerveusement.</p>
<p>- Quoi?</p>
<p>A cet instant, le voyant d'allumage s'illumina pour signaler que les canons et les moteurs étaient prêts. Bulma fit feu sans hésitation. Tout le bâtiment vibra dans un souffle assourdissant quand les missiles explosèrent le portail et une partie de l'aire de décollage. Un nuage épais de fumée et de miettes de verre enveloppa les lieux instantanément. Bulma ne voyait plus grand-chose, mais elle lança aussitôt la mise à feu des moteurs.</p>
<p>Le vaisseau fila en une fraction de seconde et surgit hors du hangar. Dès qu'il fut dans les airs, l'appareil perdit de l'altitude et se mit à piquer du nez. La distance de décollage dont Bulma avait bénéficié était trop courte. Elle releva les commandes à fond en serrant les dents pour ne pas se crasher sur la ville au-dessous d'elle. Au début, cela semblait sans effet, elle voyait les toits des tours de Végitasei s'approcher dangereusement, mais peu à peu la courbe s'inversa et elle commença à s'élever. Elle augmenta la vitesse pour percer l'atmosphère, tout en surveillant anxieusement ses arrières.</p>
<p>Les saïyens paraissaient avoir compris le message, elle n'avait pas un missile au cul. Elle ne voyait pas non plus de chasseurs. Ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à ça et leurs appareils mettraient un peu de temps avant de décoller. Peut-être assez de temps pour qu'elle rejoigne l'espace.</p>
<p>La pression la compressait et la faisait suffoquer mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de ralentir sa montée. Elle accéléra encore. Elle avait l'impression que son corps allait exploser et sa tête commençait à tourner. Elle parvint à débloquer le masque à oxygène d'urgence et à le placer sur son nez.</p>
<p>Enfin, après un temps qui lui parut infiniment long, le ciel s'assombrit devant elle. Les nuages s'espacèrent. Les ténèbres infinies de l'espace envahirent son champ de vision.</p>
<p>La pression dans la cabine revint progressivement à la normale, à son plus grand soulagement, et elle remarqua le silence bienfaisant du vaisseau. Son Altesse n'avait pas dû apprécier le décollage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. L'espace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L'estomac noué, Bulma fixait nerveusement la nuit étoilée derrière la vitre du poste de pilotage. De temps à autres, elle jetait un coup d'œil anxieux au radar mais tous les écrans restaient désespérément vierges. Depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, elle attendait les chasseurs saïyens mais ils n'apparaissaient pas.</p>
<p>L'armée saïyenne n'était pas réputée pour les prouesses de sa flotte. La fuite de leur prisonnière l'avait certainement prise au dépourvu pour qu'elle soit aussi longue à se mettre en route.</p>
<p>Bulma savait que c'était sa chance. Maintenant ou jamais. Comme pour le confirmer, un bip discret annonça que le passage en vitesse overlux était armé.</p>
<p>Ce mode de navigation ultra-rapide permettait de sauter d'un point de l'espace à l'autre en quelques minutes en ouvrant une « voie » overlux. Un vaisseau pouvait y disparaître en une fraction de seconde et alors, il n'y avait plus d'autres options pour le poursuivre que de s'engouffrer à sa suite dans le passage overlux avant qu'il ne se referme. La fenêtre de tir pour faire un truc pareil était de 85 secondes, pas une de plus, et c'était un exploit que les saïyens n'avaient aucune chance d'accomplir vu qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore percer l'atmosphère de Végitasei.</p>
<p>Le problème de l'overlux, c'était qu'il accélérait dangereusement le vieillissement des organismes vivants. Certains capitaines avaient pris cinquante ans en deux mois à ce petit jeu et n'importe quel être sensé évitait d'en abuser.</p>
<p>C'était maintenant la troisième fois que Bulma s'apprêtait à y avoir recours depuis que les saïyens la traquaient et elle savait que ça commençait à faire beaucoup, mais si elle se contentait d'attendre que ses poursuivants la rejoignent, ils ne la lâcheraient plus. Ils ne la descendraient pas à cause de son chargement royal, non, mais ils lui colleraient le cul jusqu'aux fins fonds de l'univers et il lui faudrait bien se poser à un moment donné. Elle préférait une vie plus courte à pas de vie du tout.</p>
<p>Elle retint son souffle en enclenchant le passage en overlux. Un halo éblouissant enveloppa le vaisseau, la forçant à tourner la tête et à fermer les yeux. La gravité parut disparaître mais Bulma savait que ce n'était qu'une impression. Elle détestait ce mode de navigation qui lui donnait le tournis et anesthésiait son corps. Heureusement il ne durait qu'une minute ou deux.</p>
<p>La nuit spatiale réapparut bientôt derrière la vitre du cockpit. Bulma vérifia les coordonnées de localisation et soupira avec soulagement. Elle était maintenant si loin de Végitasei que, même si son vaisseau était muni d'un traceur, les saïyens ne la retrouveraient pas avant un bon moment.</p>
<p>La question du traceur la travaillait malgré tout. Elle avait pensé qu'il y en avait un sur son vaisseau quand les saïeyns l'avaient traquée sur Namek, puis sur Kobayan, mais cette théorie n'expliquait pas comment ils l'avaient suivie sur Shallamine et elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Dans le doute, il faudrait qu'elle change rapidement de moyen de transport.</p>
<p>Pour l'instant, elle venait de gagner chèrement un peu de répit et elle avait encore un problème de poids sur les bras.</p>
<p>Elle se retourna vers la porte verrouillée de l'espace de vie. Tout semblait calme là-dedans. L'ascension du vaisseau puis son passage inattendu en overlux avaient dû secouer son invité, mais ça n'avait certainement pas suffi à le rendre totalement inoffensif.</p>
<p>Elle dégaina son pistolet laser et s'avança silencieusement jusqu'à la porte. Elle se colla au hublot pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur. Même en allongeant le cou au maximum, tout ce qu'elle apercevait, c'était le dos de son canapé et le coin de son comptoir de cuisine. Le saïyen n'était pas en vue et cela éveilla tout de suite sa méfiance. Il devait se planquer quelque part, à l'affût.</p>
<p>Elle inspira avant de déverrouiller doucement la porte, puis elle actionna la poignée pour la faire coulisser sans bruit, son arme calée au creux de sa paume, prête à servir. Elle fit quelques pas prudents dans la pièce et se figea sur le seuil du salon.</p>
<p>Le Prince saïyen était là, assis sur le sol, les jambes allongées et dos au mur, face au canapé. Il avait saigné du nez et le sang avait recouvert ses lèvres avant de dégouliner sur son menton et de gouter sur son armure immaculé, traçant son chemin écarlate à côté du symbole royal. Il peinait à respirer et paraissait sur le point de perdre conscience. Le spectacle était misérable. Ni le décollage, ni l'overlux n'étaient pourtant censés l'affecter comme ça.</p>
<p>Quand les yeux mi-clos du saïyen aperçurent Bulma, il retroussa ses lèvres dans un rictus de haine.</p>
<p>- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? haleta-t-il.</p>
<p>Elle ne répondit pas. Elle s'avança encore, incrédule, sans le quitter des yeux, le doigt sur la gâchette de son pistolet.</p>
<p>- Le bracelet, qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? Il était censé décupler mon pouvoir, insista le saïyen dans un grognement à peine audible.</p>
<p>Elle se posta à côté du canapé et prit appui d'une main hésitante sur le dossier. Son regard tomba sur le bracelet et elle comprit. C'était le métal de Parangus qui le mettait dans cet état. Il lui aspirait littéralement toute énergie vitale. Il y avait quelque chose de pathétique à voir un colosse comme lui si abattu et elle se demanda furtivement s'il n'était pas tout bonnement en train de crever. Après tout, elle connaissait mal les effets de l'alliage créé par Parangus.</p>
<p>- J'ai inversé les effets, soupira-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaule. Tu n'avais pas l'air décidé à tenir ta parole et à me sauver de l'exécution, c'était comme… une vengeance post-mortem en quelques sortes.</p>
<p>Il fronça les sourcils avec surprise et colère en réalisant qu'elle avait essayé de le duper.</p>
<p>- Enlève-le moi, gronda-t-il.</p>
<p>Bulma pencha la tête de côté, comme si elle avait mal entendu. Ce type ne doutait de rien. Elle ne répondit même pas et s'assit sur le bord du sofa, à une distance raisonnable de lui.</p>
<p>- Retire-moi ce truc ! rugit-il à nouveau dans un sursaut brutal.</p>
<p>Elle crut qu'il allait se lever pour lui sauter dessus et elle eut un mouvement de recul en pointant instinctivement son arme vers lui, mais il se laissa retomber dos au mur en haletant. Elle s'en voulut aussitôt de son réflexe. Il était là, impuissant, incapable de se tenir debout et il arrivait encore à lui foutre la trouille. Elle aurait préféré qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte.</p>
<p>- Tu me prends pour qui ? J'ai pas envie que tu me tues, maugréa-t-elle avec agacement.</p>
<p>- Je te tuerais quoi qu'il arrive, siffla-t-il. Et si c'est pas moi, mes soldats le feront.</p>
<p>Elle serra les lèvres. Il était incroyable. Il était là, cloué au sol, à peine vivant tandis qu'elle, elle avait un pistolet-laser chargé et toutes les raisons de le tuer et malgré cela, il arrivait encore à la menacer. Et il arrivait encore à lui donner des sueurs froides. Cette seule pensée irritait Bulma qui se maudissait de se laisser intimidée comme ça.</p>
<p>- Oh, évidemment ! C'est tout ce que vous savez faire, vous les saïyens ! Tuer tout ce qui bouge, cracha-t-elle.</p>
<p>- Seulement ceux qui sont trop faibles pour survivre, rétorqua-t-il avec un regard mauvais.</p>
<p>La réponse blessa Bulma instantanément. Elle revit furtivement l'image son père baladant son chat sur son épaule pendant que sa mère parlait à ses fleurs et une douleur inattendue tenailla ses entrailles. Elle en eut le souffle coupé.</p>
<p>Les traits du saïyen se détendirent en un petit sourire moqueur.</p>
<p>- Comme ta race, j'imagine, ajouta-t-il avec une joie froide.</p>
<p>Bulma bondit sur ses pieds sans pouvoir se retenir. En une enjambée, elle se retrouva debout au-dessus de lui, le pistolet pointé vers son front.</p>
<p>- Ta gueule, siffla-t-elle.</p>
<p>Le canon de l'arme n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la tête du saïyen. Il leva ses yeux troubles vers elle. Il n'avait pas un frémissement alors que Bulma elle-même était effarée de sa propre réaction. Ses mains étaient nerveusement agrippées à la crosse de l'arme et tremblaient légèrement. Elle avait la bouche sèche, les yeux rivés à ceux du saïyen.</p>
<p>Elle n'arrivait pas à tirer. Elle avait déjà tué – comment faire autrement quand on naviguait dans les bas-fonds de l'Ordre Planétaire ? Elle avait même tué délibérément les petits saïyens qu'elle avait trouvés sur sa route. Mais abattre à bout portant un homme à terre, c'était autre chose. Végéta n'était pas n'importe quel homme, bien sûr, et elle aurait juré que si une occasion pareille se présentait, elle n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à appuyer sur la gâchette mais elle s'apercevait maintenant que la réalité était bien différente. Une voix en elle se rebellait à l'idée de le descendre si minablement.</p>
<p>- Alors ? Tire, souffla-t-il.</p>
<p>Elle se rendait compte qu'il était en train de perdre conscience. Ses yeux se voilaient tandis que ses paupières s'abaissaient imperceptiblement. Puis sa tête s'affaissa le long du mur et retomba sur son épaule.</p>
<p>A la vue de son corps inerte, Bulma se décontracta légèrement. Elle inspira avidement et baissa le pistolet en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Elle fit quelques pas et mit un coup de pied dans le canapé pour évacuer son stress. Cet enfoiré avait réussi à la mettre dans un état de nerfs impensable. C'était pourtant lui qui était à sa merci. Elle avait le flingue, il était à moitié crevé et il arrivait encore à la déstabiliser avec quelques paroles bien senties. Elle s'en voulait de s'être laissée prendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait, ce con ? A se faire tuer ?</p>
<p>Elle lui jeta un œil irrité. Ce serait peut-être la solution d'ailleurs. Le buter une fois pour toute. Ça ne résoudrait pas le problème saïyen, mais ça la soulagerait peut-être un peu. Elle écarta rapidement cette pensée. Elle n'était pas du tout convaincue que ça la soulagerait mais elle était certaine que tuer un deuxième fils du roi Végéta l'enfoncerait un peu plus dans la merde – si c'était possible - et elle avait justement d'autres plan que de cavaler toute sa vie.</p>
<p>Elle se contenterait de le débarquer quelque part.</p>
<p>Enfin, s'il ne claquait pas à cause du bracelet.</p>
<p>Elle revint vers lui et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Son nez avait beaucoup saigné et le sang s'était infiltré dans la commissure de ses lèvres avant de dégouliner le long de son menton. Il en avait partout, même sur ses gants, il avait dû s'essuyer à plusieurs reprises. Elle nota que son teint était aussi anormalement pâle. Il avait vraiment l'air mal en point. Le bracelet avait des effets redoutables qu'elle n'avait pas soupçonnés.</p>
<p>Elle pressa deux doigts sur sa jugulaire pour s'assurer qu'il vivait toujours. Son pouls semblait normal.</p>
<p>Elle réfléchit un instant et entreprit de le mettre dans sa cabine. Après avoir remis son arme dans sa ceinture, elle attrapa le saïyen sous les aisselles et le tira au prix d'un effort immense jusqu'au pied de son lit. L'enfoiré était lourd et son armure de mégalo prétentieux n'arrangeait rien. Elle était à bout de souffle et en sueur quand elle parvint enfin à hisser le corps inerte sur le lit.</p>
<p>Elle observa un moment la pièce dont elle comptait se servir pour enfermer son encombrant passager. Les parois étaient fines mais le saïyen avait l'air bien trop faible pour les défoncer de toute manière.</p>
<p>Elle se dirigea vers son atelier et fouilla dans son bazar avant d'en retirer triomphalement un long filin tressé dans un métal résistant. Revenant à la chambre, elle attacha l'un des poignets de son prisonnier avec la cordelette et relia l'autre extrémité au barreau d'une étagère rivée au mur. Quand elle eut fini, elle contempla son œuvre et s'aperçut que la longueur ne permettrait pas une trop grande liberté au saïyen - il allait devoir dormir dans une position inconfortable - mais elle se satisfaisait très bien de cette option.</p>
<p>Elle abandonna la chambre en refermant la porte et décida d'inspecter les placards de la cuisine. Comme elle s'en était douté, les saïyens les avaient garnis de vraie bouffe. Elle constata en revanche qu'il y aurait tout juste assez de provision pour tenir une semaine ou deux. Ils n'avaient certainement pas eu l'intention de l'emmener très loin.</p>
<p>Il y avait de l'alcool aussi et elle se servit un verre. Elle avait besoin de décompresser et elle commença à boire en se préparant un encas. Elle s'installa au comptoir et, tout en grignotant son repas, elle sortit sa tablette.</p>
<p>Sa captivité à Végitasei avait fait perdre tout son éclat à son rêve de vengeance contre les saïyens. Cette quête insensée n'avait fait que foutre sa vie en l'air – la sienne et celles des quelques rares amis qu'il lui restait. Elle était fatiguée de courir et d'avoir peur. Elle était fatiguée de pleurer et d'être seule.</p>
<p>Une autre idée, bien plus réjouissante, avait commencé à germer dans sa tête. C'était une idée de dingue, mais après tout, elle n'avait eu que des idées de dingue toute sa vie.</p>
<p>Cette folie, elle la devait en quelques sortes à Gokû. Le revoir lui avait rappelé des choses qui s'étaient lentement emboitées une à une comme les pièces d'un puzzle dans son petit crâne.</p>
<p>Elle s'était d'abord souvenue de sa première rencontre avec lui. Elle avait tout juste seize ans et elle était encore une terrienne insouciante, persuadée qu'une vie paisible s'offrait à elle. Elle avait trouvé cette boule étrange dans son grenier et elle avait lu cette vieille légende qui clamait que si on arrivait à réunir sept boules de cristal, on pouvait invoquer un dragon qui exauçait les vœux. Ça avait suffi à la convaincre de se mettre en chemin pour trouver les autres boules. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment cru au départ, elle avait surtout été en quête d'aventure, jusqu'au moment où elle était tombée sur Gokû.</p>
<p>Sans qu'elle ait jamais su comment, il était en possession d'une boule strictement identique à la sienne, sauf pour le nombre d'étoiles qui y étaient incrustées, et ça collait avec la légende. Malheureusement, après ça, elle n'eut jamais l'occasion de vérifier si le dragon pouvait vraiment exaucer son rêve puisque Gokû de son côté s'était appliqué à réaliser le pire de ses cauchemars.</p>
<p>Il était encore jeune la première fois qu'elle avait croisé sa route et déjà il était un gamin sauvage qui ravageait tout sur son passage. Bulma ignorait alors qu'il était un saïyen envoyé sur la Terre pour la purger et elle avait naïvement essayé de l'arrêter. Elle avait croisé Yamcha, Krilin, Master Roshi et ils avaient tout fait pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. En vain, évidemment. Peu à peu, la rage et la violence de Gokû s'était déchainée et alors que Bulma croyait que son monde avait sombré dans le chaos, un autre saïyen avait atterri sur Terre et lui avait prouvé le contraire. Le chaos était une douceur paisible en comparaison de l'enfer qui avait dévasté sa planète à ce moment-là. Elle n'avait rien pu faire. Elle n'avait pu que s'enfuir et elle se le reprochait chaque jour de sa vie.</p>
<p>Et au milieu de tout ça, elle avait oublié la légende. Elle ne s'en était souvenue qu'en revoyant Gokû. Parce qu'en se remémorant sa première rencontre avec lui, elle s'était aussi souvenue de cette boule étrange que les Nameks chérissaient comme un trésor, comme une amulette capable de les protéger de tout, comme si elle pouvait, elle aussi, exaucer n'importe quel vœu.</p>
<p>Etait-il possible que la légende n'ait pas été qu'une simple légende ? Etait-il possible que les Nameks aient eux aussi leurs boules de cristal ?</p>
<p>Si c'était le cas, peut-être y avait-il moyen de faire renaître la vie sur Terre ?</p>
<p>Il fallait qu'elle sache et elle était décidée à retourner sur Namek. Elle chercha des informations au sujet de cette planète sur la tablette mais bien sûr, elle ne trouva rien. Personne n'avait visité cet endroit non connecté et personne n'avait jamais fait de rapport sur ses habitants. Il faudrait qu'elle vérifie son idée par elle-même, une fois qu'elle se serait débarrassée des saïyens. De tous les saïyens.</p>
<p>Après avoir terminé son repas, elle empila quelques restes sur un plateau à l'attention de son invité.</p>
<p>Quand elle entrouvrit doucement la porte de sa cabine, elle le trouva toujours étendu dans la même position sur le lit, un poignet suspendu au filin. Il n'avait pas repris conscience. Elle se demanda vaguement s'il n'était pas en train de faire un coma. Elle soupira et entra silencieusement dans la chambre pour poser le plateau sur la table de chevet.</p>
<p>- Détache-moi, siffla une voix juste à côté d'elle.</p>
<p>Elle sursauta et faillit renverser le plateau en se reculant brusquement. Elle croisa les prunelles brûlantes du saïyen. Il était bien réveillé, et comme d'habitude, prêt à bondir. Rien à voir avec un coma.</p>
<p>- T'as qu'à le faire toi-même, rétorqua-t-elle en essayant de dissimuler la frayeur qu'il venait de lui faire.</p>
<p>- Enlève-moi le bracelet, marmonna-t-il.</p>
<p>Au lieu de répondre, elle glissa prudemment le plateau sur la table, en prenant soin de ne pas s'approcher de lui.</p>
<p>- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de faire ? Tu n'as aucune chance de t'en sortir, tu le sais ? reprit-il d'une voix sourde.</p>
<p>Elle lui adressa un sourire amer.</p>
<p>- M'en sortir ? C'est devenu ma spécialité, je suis devenue une experte depuis que j'ai croisé la race saïyenne.</p>
<p>Il parut réfléchir un instant.</p>
<p>- Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi tu ne me tues pas ? demanda-t-il subitement. Ce sont les Ice-Jinns qui t'envoient, c'est ça ?</p>
<p>- Les Ice-Jinns ? Ce sont pas tes alliés ?</p>
<p>Il se mit à ricaner d'un rire cynique et fatigué.</p>
<p>- Bordel, soupira-t-il en glissant ses jambes hors du lit pour s'assoir péniblement, son bras toujours suspendu au filin. T'as vraiment aucune idée de ce que tu fais.</p>
<p>Elle se recula d'un pas et plaqua son dos au mur, le plus loin possible de lui. Elle aurait dû couper court à cette discussion après ce qui s'était passé dans le salon mais ce qu'il était en train de raconter l'intriguait trop pour qu'elle parte.</p>
<p>- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? bredouilla-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude.</p>
<p>Il pencha la tête et sourit d'un air énigmatique. Sa rage était retombée et il avait repris son habituelle arrogance.</p>
<p>- Si les lézards apprennent ce qui se passe ici, rien ne pourra nous sauver. Ni toi, ni moi.</p>
<p>Elle déglutit. Elle savait, pour avoir assisté à la purge de la Terre, ce dont les saïyens étaient capables et elle n'était pas folle, elle les craignait, mais les Ice-Jinns, c'était une toute autre histoire. La seule chose qu'elle savait à leur sujet, c'était qu'ils terrorisaient même ceux qui n'avaient pas peur des saïyens.</p>
<p>Elle essayait de garder sa contenance et haussa les épaules.</p>
<p>- Je ne comprends peut-être rien à vos magouilles avec l'Ordre Planétaire, mais si les Ice-Jinns veulent vraiment ta peau, je leur donnerai sans problème. Pourquoi ils me tueraient ? objecta-t-elle avec nerveusement.</p>
<p>Le saïyen tapota le bracelet à son bras, sans se départir de son sourire.</p>
<p>- Ils ne te tueront pas s'ils peuvent l'éviter. Ils feront bien mieux.</p>
<p>Elle serra les lèvres, prise de sueurs froides et sa réaction provoqua à nouveau le rire du saïyen.</p>
<p>- Tu n'as pas envie de savoir tous les talents qu'ils ont à disposition pour rendre les gens dociles et loyaux.</p>
<p>Il se délectait à l'évidence de la peur de Bulma et elle ne s'en rendit compte qu'à cet instant. Ce connard le faisait exprès, elle ne devait pas l'écouter.</p>
<p>- De toute façon, ils n'ont aucun moyen d'être au courant de tout ça. Même ton père n'en sait rien, je me trompe ? objecta-t-elle avec irritation, plus pour se rassurer elle-même que pour le convaincre.</p>
<p>- Les Ice-Jinns ont tous les moyens, coupa-t-il d'un ton sec. Libère-moi et on évitera la catastrophe.</p>
<p>Ce fut au tour de Bulma de rire. Il était bon, elle devait l'admettre. Quand il contrôlait sa fureur, il savait être malin. Il était un maître pour inspirer la peur et plier les gens à sa volonté. C'était bien essayé, elle devait le reconnaître.</p>
<p>- Nan, mais tu crois vraiment que je vais faire ça ? pouffa-t-elle.</p>
<p>Subitement, il sauta sur ses pieds et tendit sa main libre pour essayer d'attraper la cape de Bulma. Elle eut juste le temps de faire un petit bond de côté pour l'esquiver.</p>
<p>- Enlève-moi ce bracelet de merde ! rugit-il en essayant de la poursuivre.</p>
<p>Il tirait si fort pour l'atteindre qu'elle crut qu'il allait se déboiter l'épaule de son bras attaché, juste pour gagner quelques centimètres de liberté. Le spectacle était à la fois flippant et hypnotisant. Le sourire de Bulma était retombé et elle l'observait avec fascination.</p>
<p>Il se calma d'un coup et baissa son bras. Même s'il continuait à lui adresser son regard meurtrier, il était en sueur, haletant, vaincu, et elle pouvait voir qu'il prenait conscience de la réalité de sa situation.</p>
<p>- Tu devrais enlever ton armure, elle doit commencer à peser lourd, suggéra-t-elle malicieusement. Bon appétit Votre Altesse.</p>
<p>Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et rejoignit le salon dans l'espoir de prendre un peu de repos sur le sofa. Mais, malgré la fatigue, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle entendait le Saïyen qui s'agitait dans sa cabine et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'il était sur le point de se libérer pour venir la tuer dans son sommeil.</p>
<p>Cette idée la hantait au point qu'elle retourna dans son atelier pour récupérer un autre pistolet. Elle en mit un sous son oreiller et en garda un à sa ceinture, mais même ainsi son esprit restait en alerte et l'empêchait de s'endormir.</p>
<p>Après une heure à se retourner mille fois, elle décida d'aller dormir dans le cockpit. C'était moins confortable mais elle pourrait verrouiller la porte d'accès à l'espace de vie et soulager ses nerfs inquiets.</p>
<p>Elle enroula sa couverture sur ses épaules et s'installa sur le fauteuil du pilote tout en gardant ses pistolets dans sa ceinture – simple précaution.</p>
<p>Elle sortit des écouteurs et les vissa dans ses oreilles. Bercée par la musique et hypnotisée par la nuit stellaire derrière la vitre, elle se sentie sombrer lentement dans un sommeil trouble.</p>
<p>Elle fut réveillée par un choc brutal et poussa instinctivement un cri d'horreur. Elle s'attendait à trouver le saïyen sur elle, prêt à l'étrangler, mais elle était seule dans le cockpit.</p>
<p>Elle se frotta les yeux en arrachant les écouteurs et se pencha sur le panneau de contrôle. Un second choc résonna dans toute la carlingue.</p>
<p>- Et merde, grogna-t-elle.</p>
<p>Une tempête de météorites était en train de s'abattre sur le vaisseau. Elle activa le champ de protection de l'appareil mais il était déjà trop tard, le système accusait une avarie sérieuse. Elle pianota sur les touches de la console frénétiquement en jurant. Elle réalisa que les saïyens n'avaient pas chargé les batteries du vaisseau à fond. Comme pour la bouffe. Le voyage prévu avec Nappa et Ofuline avait dû être décidément bien court.</p>
<p>Une alarme se déclencha, puis une seconde et la plupart des niveaux se mirent à clignoter dramatiquement. Elle passa sa main sur son visage en analysant les différents messages. Elle n'aurait pas assez d'énergie pour parer à tous les problèmes signalés. Elle misa tout sur le maintien du niveau d'oxygène et arrêta les réacteurs pour conserver un maximum de batterie.</p>
<p>Le vaisseau se mit à flotter paresseusement et la gravité et la lumière baissèrent d'un cran.</p>
<p>Elle sauta hors de son fauteuil et se précipita vers l'espace de vie. Elle déverrouilla la porte sans hésiter et s'avança dans le salon. La marche devenait hasardeuse avec la baisse de la gravité et elle devait s'accrocher aux meubles rivés au sol pour garder le contrôle de sa direction.</p>
<p>Subitement, elle sentit des bras puissants la ceinturer et la projeter sur le sofa. Elle identifia aussitôt le saïyen. Il avait dû se libérer et il était resté là à l'affût en attendant qu'elle revienne. Elle réprima un grognement tandis que la main de son assaillant s'abattit sur sa joue pour presser sa tête contre l'assise du canapé.</p>
<p>- Retire-moi le bracelet ou je te brise la nuque d'un seul geste, grogna-t-il.</p>
<p>- Le vaisseau… haleta-t-elle en essayant de le repousser.</p>
<p>Il ne l'écoutait pas. Il plaça son poignet orné du bracelet au niveau de ses yeux pour lui montrer ce qu'il attendait. Elle renonça à se dégager de son emprise et glissa à la place une de ses mains jusqu'à l'un de ses pistolets laser.</p>
<p>- Retire-moi ça d'abord, répéta-t-il.</p>
<p>Elle dégaina son arme et la pointa sur la tempe du saïyen.</p>
<p>- On a cinq minutes pour quitter le vaisseau, annonça-elle.</p>
<p>Comme pour illustrer son propos, il y eut une explosion lointaine dans la carlingue. Le saïyen parut enfin prendre conscience de la situation et il releva la tête, soulageant Bulma d'une partie de son poids. Ses yeux naviguèrent avec inquiétude sur le décor sans s'inquiéter du canon de l'arme pointé sur lui.</p>
<p>- Il y a une navette de secours ? marmonna-t-il.</p>
<p>- A l'arrière, souffla-t-elle en baissant son flingue.</p>
<p>Une nouvelle alarme se déclencha tandis que le saïyen se dirigeait dans la direction indiquée sans attendre Bulma.</p>
<p>Elle se remit sur pied et le suivit sans lâcher son arme. Il avait trouvé l'accès à la navette de sauvetage et essayait de lancer le chargement du système. Les écrans ne lui obéissaient pas bien sûr.</p>
<p>- Reconnaissance ADN, expliqua-t-elle en arrivant derrière lui.</p>
<p>Il se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard noir. Elle le tenait en joug. Elle voyait à sa réaction qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être menacé avec un gadget aussi ridicule qu'un pistolet laser. C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas pensé à la désarmer quand il l'avait maîtrisée. Il fixait le canon du flingue avec contrariété et il se demandait certainement quel grand mal ce machin était capable de lui faire. Il ne tenta pas de chercher la réponse néanmoins et il s'écarta de l'écran de contrôle.</p>
<p>- La navette aussi est pilotée par reconnaissance ADN, précisa-t-elle. Sans moi, tu ne peux rien faire, c'est compris ?</p>
<p>Il hocha la tête lentement, sans rien perdre de son expression menaçante. Bulma était nerveuse. Elle avait conscience que la situation était tendue avec son prisonnier – qui n'était d'ailleurs plus tout à fait son prisonnier à bien y réfléchir. Elle s'avança jusqu'à l'écran en le gardant à l'œil et manipula les commandes pour activer la mise en route de la navette de sauvetage.</p>
<p>La porte d'accès coulissa sans bruit et Bulma fit un pas prudent à l'intérieur de la capsule de secours avec un coup d'œil inquiet vers le saïyen. Il se tenait à l'écart sans bouger comme il s'y était engagé mais Bulma ne s'y fiait pas. Il avait réussi à se libérer malgré le bracelet et ça voulait dire qu'il avait encore suffisamment de force pour la désarmer et prendre le dessus sur elle. Même s'il ne pouvait quitter le vaisseau en perdition sans elle, il pourrait bien inverser les rôles et faire d'elle sa captive à nouveau.</p>
<p>Elle resta sur le pas de la porte et se retourna vers lui. Il ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux, épiant le moindre de ses gestes. Elle le sentait prêt à bondir. Elle-même était furieusement chatouillée par l'idée de refermer la porte et de s'enfermer dans la navette de secours. Le bouton de fermeture était à portée de sa main libre. Elle n'avait qu'un geste à faire pour l'empêcher d'embarquer avec elle et elle n'était pas sûre qu'il soit assez rapide pour l'en empêcher. Elle pourrait le laisser là pour mourir quand la carlingue lâcherait. Se débarrasser de ce problème une fois pour toute et laisser croire aux saïyens qu'elle était morte avec lui.</p>
<p>Le voyant d'allumage s'illumina signalant que les moteurs de la capsule étaient prêts. Elle s'arracha à ses réflexions et finalement, elle fit un pas en arrière.</p>
<p>- Dépêche-toi, marmonna-t-elle. On n'a plus beaucoup de temps.</p>
<p>Elle s'installa aux commandes tandis qu'il la rejoignait et verrouillait la porte. Elle attendit qu'il prenne place sur le siège du copilote pour poser doucement son arme sur ses genoux puis, elle manoeuvra sans un mot pour lancer la navette qui se décrocha lentement du vaisseau-mère.</p>
<p>Ils dérivèrent un moment en silence, le souffle court tandis que la tempête de météorites se poursuivaient au-delà du champ de sécurité du vaisseau. La navette ne disposait pas d'un système de protection suffisant pour parer les chocs mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient s'éloigner de l'appareil en perdition qui finirait par exploser d'une manière ou d'une autre.</p>
<p>Dès que la navette dépassa les limites du champ de protection, elle fut secouée par de violentes turbulences. Bulma s'efforçait de garder le contrôle mais les radiations diverses qui s'abattaient sur la carlingue la ballottait sans merci. Il fallait très vite trouver un abri.</p>
<p>Elle activa la carte holographique et l'étudia rapidement. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'option. Il n'y avait aucun autre vaisseau à proximité. Tout ce qu'il y avait, c'était une très grande planète qui pourrait faire écran. Malheureusement, le risque était de se faire prendre dans son orbite et de ne plus avoir assez d'énergie pour en sortir.</p>
<p>Un choc sourd résonna contre les parois de la navette pour la presser de prendre une décision. Elle manoeuvra brusquement en angle droit et l'appareil valsa un instant.</p>
<p>- Bordel, siffla le saïyen en s'agrippant aux accoudoirs, tu sais ce que tu fais au moins ?</p>
<p>- Ta gueule, je fais ce que je peux, cracha-t-elle, au comble de l'angoisse.</p>
<p>La vérité c'était qu'elle ne faisait rien du tout. Elle était en train de perdre le contrôle. Il y eut d'autres chocs qui tambourinaient à une cadence alarmante sur la carlingue. La navette était emportée dans un courant puissant, vrillée, compressée, prête à éclater pendant que des bips insistants signalaient une nouvelle avarie à chaque instant.</p>
<p>Bulma força les commandes en direction de la planète et petit à petit, l'engin commença à se dégager de la force qui l'entrainait. Il dériva vers la planète de plus en plus facilement. Trop facilement. Bulma réalisa qu'ils étaient pris dans son orbite et un coup d'œil à la liste des dommages subis lui fit comprendre que la navette n'allait pas se contenter de flotter bien longtemps.</p>
<p>La force d'attraction de la planète était trop puissante. L'appareil ne pouvait plus faire face et il piqua en direction du sol. Bulma se retrouva comprimée contre son siège, incapable du moindre mouvement et les poumons en feu.</p>
<p>- On va s'écraser, bouge-toi, râla Végéta.</p>
<p>Elle réussit à atteindre la console dans un effort surhumain et redressa l'appareil pour éviter de se prendre l'atmosphère de plein fouet. Avec une navette si frêle, c'était la désintégration assurée. La carlingue fut agitée de trépidations inquiétantes et Bulma crut qu'elle allait se disloquer en plein vol. Elle s'accrocha à ses accoudoirs, cherchant à débloquer les masques à oxygène d'urgence sans y parvenir.</p>
<p>Elle renonça en s'apercevant qu'ils avaient percé l'atmosphère. Les tremblements des parois s'étaient atténués et elle reprit les commandes manuelles pour tenter un atterrissage.</p>
<p>Le sol de la planète était plane et désert, ce qui offrait une bonne possibilité pour se poser le moins catastrophiquement possible mais l'appareil avait beaucoup souffert et Bulma n'était pas sûr qu'il apprécie la prise de contact avec la terre ferme.</p>
<p>Elle redressa à nouveau la navette autant qu'elle put, mais l'engin s'obstinait à former un angle dangereux avec le sol qu'il s'apprêtait à percuter. Le choc de l'atterrissage souleva un nuage de poussière noire qui enveloppa la vitre du poste de pilotage et toute la carlingue grinça en ralentissant sa course, le nez sillonnant la terre. Une partie des éléments du cockpit s'écroulèrent et Bulma ressentit une douleur fulgurante à l'épaule avant de perdre conscience.</p>
<p>30.05.20.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La vitre du poste de pilotage était fêlée. Les fissures formaient un entrelacement d'étoiles qui brouillaient la vue vers l'extérieur et ne laissaient filtrer qu'une douce lumière bleutée.</p>
<p>Quand Végéta releva la tête, une fine poussière de débris tomba au sol, rompant le silence sinistre. Il avait mal au crâne et il avait la gerbe.</p>
<p>Les lanières qui le harnachaient à son siège le serraient trop et l'empêchaient de respirer normalement. Il tenta instinctivement de les arracher mais elles lui collaient fermement au corps.</p>
<p>Son esprit embrumé finit par lui rappeler de chercher le bouton pour se détacher. Il tâta maladroitement le mécanisme au niveau de sa taille et se libéra en un clic.</p>
<p>Il inspira profondément dans l'espoir de calmer à la fois sa migraine et sa nausée et remarqua qu'une légère une odeur de brûlé flottait dans l'air.</p>
<p>Il se retourna vers le reste du cockpit avec une grimace de douleur. Ses muscles avaient mal encaissé le choc de l'atterrissage et il se demandait s'il n'avait pas des côtes fêlées.</p>
<p>Quelques flammèches grignotaient l'une des parois.</p>
<p>Il se leva péniblement et fit quelques pas hésitants. Repérant un petit extincteur à côté de la porte, il s'en empara et l'actionna aussitôt en direction du feu. Les flammes s'éteignirent instantanément, étouffées par la neige carbonique.</p>
<p>Le saïyen laissa son regard errer sur ce qui restait de l'appareil, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait aucun autre départ de feu. Il avait cru sa dernière heure venue dans cette navette de secours mais contre toute attente, la terrienne avait plutôt réussi son atterrissage. La navette était sûrement hors d'état de voler, mais elle était à peu près intacte et certains écrans étaient même encore actifs.</p>
<p>Il balança l'extincteur et reporta son attention vers le siège du pilote.</p>
<p>Une partie des cloisons du plafond s'était effondrée sur la terrienne et l'avait assommée. Elle était assise, couverte de poussière et inconsciente, retenue par le harnais de sécurité. Un filet de sang avait dévalé son front et sa joue pour se perdre dans les plis de son cou tandis que son épaule et son bras gauches étaient ensevelis sous un amas de dalles en ferraille.</p>
<p>Il se pencha sur elle et glissa sa main dans sa ceinture pour attraper ses armes. Il les cala dans sa propre ceinture avant de s'intéresser à la console de pilotage. Elle était éteinte et le resta quand il manipula les commandes. Reconnaissance ADN, mon cul.</p>
<p>Il poussa un soupir et renonça. Il baissa les yeux avec dépit sur le bracelet. Il aurait dû arracher cette saloperie de son bras dès que cette garce le lui avait mis. Il n'avait pas compris à ce moment-là. Il avait été aveuglé par sa rage, bien loin de se douter de la menace que cette minuscule créature pouvait représenter. Il avait été tellement sûr de l'avoir sous son contrôle. Il s'en voulait de son inconscience.</p>
<p>Le métal de Parangus était étrange. Végéta soupçonnait que ce n'était même pas vraiment un métal. Quand la terrienne lui avait mis, il était souple et paraissait facile à retirer, mais rapidement, il s'était resserré autour de son poignet et il s'était durci. Puis, il avait commencé à le brûler au travers du tissu de ses gants. L'alliage irradiait d'une force envahissante que le Prince sentait se propager en lui et qui le vidait de son énergie. C'était comme une abominable sangsue. Végéta avait tout essayé pour l'enlever jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que chacune de ses tentatives ne faisait que resserrer l'étau un peu plus, comme si ce truc était vivant et s'accrochait à lui. Il n'était même pas sûr que la terrienne serait capable de l'enlever à présent.</p>
<p>La nausée se fit subitement pressante. Il fallait qu'il sorte.</p>
<p>Il s'approcha de la porte et étudia les informations de l'écran qui affichait les résultats du bio-scan de l'atmosphère extérieure. Il identifia la température en vert et la gravité et le taux d'oxygène en orange. Il essaya de déchiffrer les données sans vraiment les comprendre mais finit par réaliser qu'elles étaient certainement notées en fonction de la norme terrienne. La gravité et le taux d'oxygène étaient un peu plus élevés que ceux de la Terre, ce qui lui laissait penser qu'un Saïyen comme lui ne risquait rien.</p>
<p>Sur cette conclusion, il manoeuvra le mécanisme de verrouillage et ouvrit la porte d'un coup. La rampe d'accès ne se déploya pas et il se retrouva face au vide. Le sol l'attendait, deux mètres plus bas mais, loin de s'en inquiéter, il sauta hors de l'appareil sans la moindre hésitation, s'attendant instinctivement à flotter sans effort comme il en avait l'habitude.</p>
<p>La réalité se rappela durement à lui quand la gravité le précipita impitoyablement à bas du vaisseau. Il tomba d'un coup sur ses genoux et ses mains. Le choc lui coupa le souffle et il se mit aussitôt à vomir.</p>
<p>Son corps était pris de spasmes incontrôlables et douloureux et il rendit absolument tout ce que son estomac contenait. Il crut que ça ne se calmerait jamais mais au bout d'un moment, enfin, la crise passa.</p>
<p>Il se sentait vidé. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le dos et resta étendu là, tremblant, les bras en croix, sans cesser de se demander comment lui, le fier Prince de tous les Saïyens avait pu en arriver là. Une rage sourde agitait son esprit. Toute cette mascarade était absurde et impossible. Il se prit à rêver de massacrer la terrienne et tout effacer.</p>
<p>Sa raison reprit peu à peu le dessus et lui rappela que son corps était en train de lâcher et que pour l'instant, sa fureur était inutile.</p>
<p>Il fixa le ciel pur au-dessus de lui. Il avait tourné à l'orangé, annonçant un lever de soleil. Quelques oiseaux bizarres le traversaient de temps à autre, mais à part leurs cris stridents, il n'y avait pas un bruit.</p>
<p>Végéta roula sur le côté et examina les environs. Un sable sombre et compact recouvrait le sol et formait une étendue plate et nue à perte de vue. Il n'y avait pas une construction, pas une trace de vie intelligente. Il se tourna dans le côté opposé et découvrit un paysage identique, à l'exception d'une petite montagne au loin. Si cette planète était connectée, l'atterrissage du vaisseau n'avait pas dû passer inaperçu et bientôt quelqu'un arriverait. Il pourrait contacter Kakarrott et Nappa et ils viendraient le chercher.</p>
<p>Si cette Planète était connectée.</p>
<p>Si elle ne l'était pas… Il se redressa et s'assit en repliant ses genoux contre lui. Si cette planète n'était pas connectée, il aurait besoin de la terrienne.</p>
<p>Il fallait qu'elle lui enlève le bracelet, ou si elle ne pouvait pas le faire, elle devait au moins réparer la transmission pour appeler de l'aide.</p>
<p>De l'aide.</p>
<p>Ses tripes exténuées se crispèrent douloureusement et il crut qu'il allait vomir à nouveau, mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, le taux élevé d'oxygène dans l'air apaisa bientôt son estomac tourmenté. Il se leva laborieusement et se débarrassa de sa cape qui gênait ses mouvements. Il l'abandonna par terre et entreprit de se hisser à l'intérieur du vaisseau. La gravité rendit l'entreprise plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, et il fut à nouveau envahi d'un puissant sentiment de frustration aux efforts pathétiques que ce simple exercice lui demanda.</p>
<p>La terrienne était toujours inconsciente, à moitié ensevelie sous la dalle du plafond. Il dégagea impatiemment les panneaux effondrés et la contempla un instant. Elle avait l'air si vulnérable, les yeux fermés, le visage couvert de poussière et de sang.</p>
<p>Sa colère enfla à nouveau à cette simple réflexion et il serra les dents pour ne pas dégainer un des flingues et l'abattre là tout de suite.</p>
<p>- Hey ! grogna-t-il en secouant vigoureusement son épaule intacte. Réveille-toi !</p>
<p>Elle tourna la tête en marmonnant, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il décocha un coup de pied brutal dans son siège.</p>
<p>- Debout ! Réveille-toi, articula-t-il en haussant la voix.</p>
<p>Cette fois-ci, elle cilla avec un froncement de sourcil et leva ses yeux mi-clos sur lui. Elle accusa un sursaut dès qu'elle le reconnut.</p>
<p>- Réveille-toi, répéta-t-il encore.</p>
<p>Elle porta instinctivement sa main à sa ceinture, à la recherche de ses flingues. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire narquois.</p>
<p>- C'est ça que tu cherches ? demanda-t-il d'un air moqueur en brandissant l'un des pistolets. La fête est finie, terrienne.</p>
<p>Elle se renfrogna avec une grimace. Elle avait mal, il le lisait dans ses yeux. Il était un expert pour reconnaître la douleur dans les yeux des autres. Tant mieux.</p>
<p>- Dis-moi où on est, commanda-t-il.</p>
<p>Elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air perdu et s'affaira à détacher le harnais qui la clouait à son siège. Elle se défit avec un sifflement de douleur, puis tendit la main vers la console. L'écran s'illumina dès qu'elle passa ses doigts dessus.</p>
<p>- Ça vole ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.</p>
<p>- Ça, j'en doute, soupira-t-elle en manipulant les commandes tactiles.</p>
<p>Il la regarda faire avec méfiance. Il avait maintenant appris à ne pas croire tout ce qu'elle disait. Avec sa petite gueule inoffensive et son ki de moineau, elle avait l'art d'arnaquer son monde.</p>
<p>- P-4124, annonça-t-elle finalement.</p>
<p>Il encaissa le choc sans broncher, les yeux rivés à l'écran. Le nom de la planète s'affichait en caractère lumineux. Une planète non connectée, donc. Il rengaina son flingue avec dépit.</p>
<p>- Et la transmission ? demanda-t-il.</p>
<p>Elle pressa un bouton et refit des manipulations mais en guise de réaction, l'écran s'éteignit, aussitôt imité par tous les appareils encore allumés dans le vaisseau.</p>
<p>- Plus d'énergie, conclut-elle.</p>
<p>Végéta se mit à réfléchir. La mise hors tension de l'électronique avait intensifié la pénombre dans le cockpit et il distinguait mal les traits de la terrienne qui restait immobile et silencieuse. Elle devait penser elle-aussi, et il n'aimait pas ça.</p>
<p>- Est-ce que mon vaisseau était tracé ? demanda-t-elle finalement, sans même lever les yeux vers lui.</p>
<p>La question le prit au dépourvu. Il ignorait pourquoi la terrienne se la posait, mais il aurait aimé pouvoir lui répondre par l'affirmative. Il aurait au moins eu l'espoir que ses soldats le retrouvent rapidement.</p>
<p>- Pourquoi aurait-il été tracé ? grogna-t-il.</p>
<p>Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil méfiant.</p>
<p>- J'ai pensé… Comment vous m'avez retrouvée sur Kobayan ?</p>
<p>Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner amèrement. C'était donc ça le petit génie qui était capable de tuer des saïyens et de capturer leur Prince ? C'était pathétique.</p>
<p>- Ton monocle, idiote ! On avait son numéro de série, aboya-t-il.</p>
<p>Elle parut stupéfaite à cette révélation. Végéta avait mal de penser qu'elle pouvait être aussi conne et le vaincre malgré tout.</p>
<p>- De toute façon, on a pas de monocle ici, personne ne nous repèrera, conclut-il avec humeur.</p>
<p>Le gargouillement bruyant de son ventre le ramena à des préoccupations plus concrètes.</p>
<p>- Je verrai à réparer la transmission. En attendant, on devrait explorer les environs et trouver de quoi manger, reprit la terrienne en écho à l'expression du corps du Saïyen.</p>
<p>- Il n'y a rien ici, répliqua-t-il. Que des oiseaux bizarres.</p>
<p>Elle se tourna vers lui avec un soupir.</p>
<p>- Ça se mange les oiseaux, releva-t-elle. Et s'il y a des oiseaux, il y a de l'eau quelque part. On a de la chance.</p>
<p>Elle s'extirpa de son fauteuil avec peine et fit quelques pas vacillants vers l'arrière de l'appareil.</p>
<p>Il l'observa avec méfiance. Elle avait l'air plutôt mal en point malgré les efforts qu'elle déployait pour faire semblant de rien. Elle ouvrit un placard et fouilla dedans. Il espéra qu'elle avait des provisions là-dedans, mais elle se contenta de sortir un sac à dos et d'y entasser tout un tas d'objets qu'elle prenait sur les étagères. Finalement elle se retourna vers lui en brandissant des jumelles électroniques.</p>
<p>- C'est un bio-scan. On va trouver avec ça, clama-t-elle. Sortons.</p>
<p>Il ne fit aucun commentaire et la laissa faire, curieux de voir ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit. Elle se figea sur le seuil de la porte en s'apercevant qu'il n'y avait pas de rampe d'accès.</p>
<p>- La gravité est forte ici, nota-t-elle à mi-voix.</p>
<p>Il leva un sourcil. Il restait estomaqué qu'un être aussi fragile que cette terrienne ait pu prendre le contrôle sur lui comme elle l'avait fait. Le constat était décidément de plus en plus amer. Il la rejoignit et sauta à bas du vaisseau. Cette fois-ci, il ne se laissa pas prendre au dépourvu et atterrit convenablement. Il commençait à s'habituer à la faiblesse de son corps, même s'il n'était pas certain que c'était une bonne nouvelle.</p>
<p>Il se retourna vers elle et lui lança un œil noir pour l'inviter à faire comme lui. Elle hésita encore malgré tout et finalement, elle s'assit sur le rebord, les jambes balançant dans le vide.</p>
<p>Avec cette putain de gravité, je vais me péter une jambe, glapit-elle.</p>
<p>Il considéra l'idée de l'abandonner. Après tout, il pouvait trouver l'eau lui-même, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'elle. Mais la laisser seule ici était une option qui ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance. Et si elle arrivait à faire redécoller le vaisseau et qu'elle parte sans lui ? Avec elle, tout était possible. Il soupira et se plaça en aplomb d'elle en lui faisant signe de la main de le rejoindre.</p>
<p>Elle plissa les yeux avec méfiance. Il s'amusa de réaliser qu'ils pensaient tous les deux à la même chose. L'idée qu'il puisse se reculer au moment où elle sauterait pour la laisser s'éclater par terre le travaillait sérieusement, mais il avait conscience que si elle se cassait vraiment une jambe, ce serait une complication de plus et il n'avait pas besoin de ça.</p>
<p>Finalement, elle se laissa glisser sur le rebord du vaisseau et il la rattrapa au vol. L'effet de la gravité le prit de court et il eut l'impression qu'on lui avait lancé une caisse de plomb.</p>
<p>Il tomba en arrière et elle sur lui avec un gémissement de douleur. Le choc lui coupa le souffle et il la repoussa vigoureusement dès qu'il eut repris ses esprits. Elle roula sur le dos et resta immobile, haletante.</p>
<p>Ils reprirent leur respiration peu à peu, mais quand il tourna la tête vers elle, il eut la surprise de voir des larmes sillonner la crasse et le sang de ses joues. Il reconnut à nouveau la douleur.</p>
<p>Il s'assit et détourna le regard.</p>
<p>- Alors, cette eau ? marmonna-t-il.</p>
<p>Elle ne réagit pas à sa question, apparemment toute à son auto-apitoiement.</p>
<p>Il se leva et regarda le ciel. Des groupes d'oiseaux le sillonnaient en croassant. Il n'aurait certainement qu'à les suivre. Elle, elle ne pourrait plus remonter dans le vaisseau de toute façon. C'était trop haut, elle était blessée et il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il avait besoin d'elle.</p>
<p>- C'est par là, affirma-t-elle soudainement.</p>
<p>Il se retourna et s'aperçut qu'elle s'était assise et qu'elle avait essuyé ses larmes. Elle observait les environs avec ses jumelles en pointant son doigt en direction de la montagne.</p>
<p>- J'y vais, décréta-t-il en se mettant en marche.</p>
<p>Evidemment, elle le suivit aussitôt.</p>
<p>- Attends-moi, gémit-elle.</p>
<p>Il ne lui accorda pas même un coup d'œil et poursuivit sa route. Elle devait marcher beaucoup moins vite que lui avec la gravité mais elle essayait de garder son rythme.</p>
<p>- Tu auras besoin de moi, haleta-t-elle dans son dos.</p>
<p>- J'ai jamais eu besoin de toi, cracha-t-il sans se retourner.</p>
<p>- Je t'ai sauvé la vie, reprit-elle. J'aurais pu te laisser dans le vaisseau.</p>
<p>- C'est toi qui m'as mis dans la merde en premier lieu. Tu veux qu'on parle du bracelet ?</p>
<p>- Mais quel connard ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu as tué mes amis ! Tes soldats ont tué toute ma race !</p>
<p>Il déglutit. Durant toute sa vie, les quelques imprudents qui avaient osé le traiter de connard se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, et peu d'entre eux étaient encore en état de le raconter.</p>
<p>- Parle-moi avec respect, gronda-t-il sans ralentir le pas. Quant à tes amis et ta race, ils seraient vivants s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi faibles.</p>
<p>- Va te faire… marmonna-t-elle d'une voix inaudible.</p>
<p>Il serra les poings. Son envie de la tuer le reprenait. Il en crevait. Mais il était hors de question qu'il reste coincé ici avec ce putain de bracelet au bras.</p>
<p>- Encore un mot et je te tue, siffla-t-il à bout de patience.</p>
<p>Elle ne répliqua pas.</p>
<p>Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle avait peur ou parce que la gravité rendait la marche pénible. En tout cas, ils continuèrent à cheminer silencieusement sur le sable gris.</p>
<p>Pendant longtemps, il n'y eut rien d'autre en vue qu'une étendue plane et infinie surmontée de la silhouette montagneuse, mais bientôt, il s'aperçut que les oiseaux se massaient en un point bien précis et il comprit que le sol formait une cuvette au loin et que l'eau devait se trouver en son creux.</p>
<p>Par une illusion d'optique, il avait toujours l'impression d'être sur le point d'arriver mais l'eau n'apparaissait jamais. Ça le rendait fou. Sa soif devenait peu à peu dévorante. La pression de la gravité avait fini par le forcer à ralentir et ça rendait son supplice encore plus terrible. S'il avait pu voler… Quand il aurait bu, il placerait le canon de son flingue sur la tempe de la terrienne et il verrait bien si elle était capable ou non de lui retirer ce foutu bracelet. A cette pensée, il se retourna pour la première fois et réalisa qu'elle n'était plus derrière lui.</p>
<p>Il s'arrêta et plissa les yeux. La seule chose qu'il distinguait au loin, était une masse sombre et immobile étendue sur le sol. Cette connasse avait dû tomber dans les pommes. Il soupira.</p>
<p>Il mourrait d'envie de continuer à avancer pour trouver enfin de quoi boire. Il était éreinté et pressé d'arriver au point d'eau. Qu'elle crève après tout. Ce n'était pas exactement la mort qu'il lui avait promise mais c'était une mort quand même.</p>
<p>Sauf qu'il était incapable de faire marcher la transmission et sans elle, il risquait de rester coincé ici. Sans parler du bracelet.</p>
<p>Il eut un grognement d'irritation et repartit dans sa direction d'un pas résigné.</p>
<p>Il la trouva allongée sur le dos. Son regard était trouble mais elle était encore consciente et elle cilla quand l'ombre du Saïyen la surplomba.</p>
<p>- Tu vas mourir si tu restes ici, constata-t-il comme si souligner ce détail suffirait à la convaincre de se relever.</p>
<p>- La gravité me tue, souffla-t-elle d'une voix faible.</p>
<p>Il mit un genou à terre et se pencha sur elle en examinant ses traits fatigués. Le côté de gauche de son visage était barbouillé de sang qui avait coulé jusque dans son cou et au creux de sa clavicule.</p>
<p>Clairement, elle n'avancerait plus sans aide. Peut-être même qu'elle claquerait avant d'arriver au point d'eau. Si ça se trouvait, il se faisait chier pour rien. Il poussa un profond soupir, hésita un instant, puis décida de tenter sa chance.</p>
<p>Il passa son bras sous son dos et fit levier pour la redresser. Elle enroula instinctivement son bras autour de son épaule et il la leva d'un coup. Elle prit aussitôt appui sur lui avec un gémissement de douleur.</p>
<p>- Je vais pas te porter, hein, qu'on soit bien clair. Tu fais un effort pour marcher, maugréa-t-il avec humeur.</p>
<p>- Hm.</p>
<p>Il percevait sa douleur à chaque mouvement, mais elle s'efforçait de ne pas se plaindre et elle reprit stoïquement sa marche. Malgré tout, Végéta remarqua rapidement qu'à mesure qu'ils avançaient, le poids de la terrienne se faisait plus lourd. Elle sentait le sang et la sueur et pour la millième fois, il se demanda comment il avait pu en arriver là, lui le fier Prince de tous les Saïyens. A soutenir la plus exaspérante de ses ennemis du moment.</p>
<p>Il en était là de ses ruminations quand la surface de l'eau apparut enfin. Devant eux, à une centaine de mètres, un étang aux eaux sombres accueillait les oiseaux bruyants. La terrienne laissa échapper un petit cri d'excitation et une énergie renouvelée l'anima.</p>
<p>Le Saïyen et elle accélérèrent le pas de concert, courant presque. Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres, il se lâchèrent et finirent par se mettre à courir chacun de leur côté avant de se jeter à plat ventre sur la rive, lapant avidement l'eau qu'il recueillait au creux de leurs mains.</p>
<p>L'eau était froide mais Végéta le remarqua à peine. Il plongea son visage entier dans le flot, savourant la fraicheur, laissant le courant paresseux laver le sang et la crasse sur sa peau.</p>
<p>A côté de lui, la terrienne poussait des petits cris de soulagement et de joie en barbotant.</p>
<p>Il se redressa et s'assit sur le sol pour étudier le paysage sans se soucier des filets d'eau qui dégoulinaient sur son visage. Le plan d'eau n'était pas très grand, bordé d'herbes hautes dans lesquelles les oiseaux se planquaient. Ils faisaient des allers-venues entre l'eau et le ciel, par grappes clairsemés. Certains s'éloignaient et partaient en direction de la montagne.</p>
<p>Végéta les suivait des yeux avec envie. Il avait faim. En temps normal, il aurait pu rattraper n'importe lequel des volatiles en plein vol. Il lui aurait rompu le cou d'un seul geste, et il se serait rempli l'estomac. Mais le bracelet l'en empêchait. Ce putain de bracelet.</p>
<p>Il jeta un coup d'œil à la terrienne. Elle avait fini ses ablutions elle aussi, et elle était maintenant assise juste à côté de lui. Elle avait ouvert son sac et le fouillait consciencieusement.</p>
<p>- Retire-moi le bracelet maintenant, grogna-t-il.</p>
<p>Elle reporta son attention sur lui et le scruta d'un air impassible.</p>
<p>- Je ne peux pas, répondit-elle calmement.</p>
<p>Sa réponse mit instantanément ses nerfs à vif. Il tendit le bras vers elle, plaqua brusquement une main derrière sa nuque et la força à se pencher vers lui jusqu'à ce que leur front se touchent presque.</p>
<p>C'est de notre survie à tous les deux que je parle, là, cracha-t-il. Je suis trop faible avec cette saloperie. Je peux même pas choper un de ces piafs de merde. Et je te raconte même pas ce qui arrivera si on se fait attaquer. On a aucune idée de ce qui nous attend sur cette planète pourrie.</p>
<p>Elle cligna des yeux avec surprise.</p>
<p>- Tu as les flingues, releva-t-elle.</p>
<p>Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas certain qu'elle disait la vérité au sujet du bracelet mais il comprit qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Evidemment. Elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Même si elle pouvait enlever le bracelet, elle estimait sûrement qu'elle prenait moins de risque à affronter la nature sauvage avec deux minables pistolets laser qu'à se retrouver face à lui. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.</p>
<p>- Justement, j'aurais déjà pu te tuer. Je ne te ferai pas de mal, j'ai quand même besoin de toi pour pouvoir quitter cette planète, souligna-t-il.</p>
<p>Elle eut un petit haussement d'épaule qui lui scia les nerfs.</p>
<p>- Ça ne change rien. Je te l'ai dit, je ne peux pas l'enlever.</p>
<p>Il eut un soupir d'agacement et la repoussa brutalement. Il était incapable de dire si elle mentait mais si elle savait comment retirer le bracelet et s'il voulait garder le moindre espoir de la convaincre de le faire, il devait se montrer plus conciliant. Aussi exaspérant cela soit-il.</p>
<p>Il se leva et dégaina l'un des pistolets. Elle eut un sursaut de recul méfiant, mais il lui tourna le dos. Il agrippa la crosse de l'arme de ses deux mains et étendit les bras vers le ciel pour mettre l'un des oiseaux en visée. Il était loin.</p>
<p>Il tira une première fois mais le laser se perdit vainement dans le ciel. Il réprima sa frustration grandissante. Il sentait la terrienne qui l'observait dans son dos et ça l'énervait encore plus.</p>
<p>La seconde tentative s'avéra encore plus pathétique que la première et il émit un grognement de colère.</p>
<p>- Laisse-moi essayer, proposa alors la terrienne.</p>
<p>Il se retourna vers elle. Elle était debout face à lui et tendait sa main valide pour récupérer le flingue. Il la dévisagea froidement sans faire mine de lui passer l'arme.</p>
<p>- Tu sais, j'aurais pu te tuer sur le vaisseau, là-haut. Radical et propre. Tu serais plus là. Quelle raison j'aurais de te tuer maintenant ?</p>
<p>Elle lui demandait ça sur le ton de l'évidence, l'air de l'encourager à réfléchir un peu et il détesta ça. Son impuissance à dégommer les piafs lui tapait déjà suffisamment sur le système.</p>
<p>Elle pencha la tête avec dépit en voyant qu'il ne se décidait pas à lui passer le pistolet.</p>
<p>Je te propose quelque chose, soupira-t-elle en baissant la main. Faisons une trêve. Je te hais sûrement autant que tu me hais, mais pour l'instant, ma priorité, c'est de survivre, alors…</p>
<p>Il lui tendit le flingue avant même qu'elle ait le temps de finir sa démonstration. Sa façon sucrée de lui expliquer les choses comme s'il était un môme était pire que tout. En plus, elle avait tout faux. Il la haïssait bien plus qu'elle ne le haïssait. Il ne se serait jamais donné la peine de l'embarquer sur la navette de secours si les rôles avaient été inversés. S'il avait été à sa place, elle serait déjà morte, aucun doute là-dessus, et c'était justement la raison pour laquelle il acceptait de lui filer une arme. Cette terrienne n'était pas une tueuse. Elle voulait faire croire le contraire, mais elle avait toujours un scrupule à prendre la vie. Et elle ne le tuerait pas. En tout cas pas ici, tant qu'ils seraient coincés sur cette planète paumée. Pas comme ça.</p>
<p>Elle prit le pistolet avec un sourire et s'éloigna sur la rive.</p>
<p>Elle marchait d'un pas incertain, le bras de son épaule blessée plaquée contre son ventre, le nez en l'air à l'affût des oiseaux qui filaient au-dessus d'eux. Elle s'arrêta à un moment et se campa sur ses jambes, son bras valide tendue vers le haut.</p>
<p>Elle tira une première fois et frôla un oiseau qui lança un cri strident en retour avant de s'enfuir à tire d'aile. Végéta s'étonna de sa précision. Elle avait l'air habituée à l'exercice. Plus que lui, qui n'avait en général aucun mal à attraper à main nue n'importe laquelle des proies qu'il avait choisies.</p>
<p>Le second coup fit mouche. Un des oiseaux amorça une chute libre avant de toucher le sol avec un son mat au milieu des hautes herbes. Elle remit le pistolet dans sa ceinture et revint en marchant triomphalement vers le saïyen.</p>
<p>Elle lui adressa un sourire en le dépassant, mais ne lâcha pas une parole. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de son sac et se remit à fouiller ses petites affaires. Il comprit qu'elle n'irait pas chercher son butin et que c'était à lui de le faire.</p>
<p>Il avait trop faim pour protester. Il se mit en route pour retrouver leur dîner.</p>
<p>Il s'aventura avec précaution dans les hautes herbes et remarqua tout de suite qu'elles étaient redoutablement coupantes. Les oiseaux avaient repéré la carcasse de leur congénère et commencèrent à fondre dessus pour en entamer la chair, à la plus grande horreur du Saïyen.</p>
<p>Il fut obligé d'accélérer le pas pour sauver leur repas et s'entailla les jambes dans les foutues herbes. Quand il revint en tenant sa prise par le cou, sa combinaison de spandex était filée de toute part.</p>
<p>De loin, il vit que la terrienne avait allumé un feu. Elle n'était pas en vue et cela éveilla aussitôt ses soupçons. Il dégaina l'arme qui lui restait en regagnant le feu et balaya les environs du regard.</p>
<p>Le bruit de l'eau en mouvement attira enfin son attention et il tourna la tête vers l'étang. Il se figea en découvrant qu'elle s'était baignée. Ses vêtements étaient entassés sur le bord de l'eau et elle était en train de revenir en marchant vers la rive, uniquement vêtue de sa cape trempée qui lui collait à la peau. Préoccupée par son épaule blessée qu'elle examinait tout en cheminant, elle n'avait pas vu qu'il était de retour.</p>
<p>Il se retourna aussitôt pour lui tourner le dos avec un grognement mécontent. Il n'était pas du genre pudique ou farouche mais la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était qu'une femme à poil se balade sous son nez. Surtout s'il s'agissait d'une garce comme elle.</p>
<p>Elle dut se rendre compte de sa présence car il l'entendit ramasser ses vêtements et s'habiller hâtivement. Il attendit une minute, immobile et silencieux, furieux qu'elle le mette à nouveau dans une situation ridicule.</p>
<p>- J'ai un couteau, annonça-t-elle finalement comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.</p>
<p>- Un couteau ? s'étonna-t-il en lui lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule.</p>
<p>- Pour l'oiseau. Passe, je vais le préparer.</p>
<p>Il ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi elle parlait, puis après un moment de réflexion, il réalisa qu'elle avait sûrement l'habitude de cuire sa viande et de choisir les morceaux qu'elle consommait. Une habitude de mauviette. Il lui tendit le gibier malgré tout.</p>
<p>Elle s'était agenouillée près du feu. Elle avait abandonné sa cape trempée pour sa tunique de prisonnière, délaissant sa combinaison de spandex qui devait être imbibée de sang séché. Il l'observa pendant qu'elle manipulait le couteau pour découper l'oiseau et le vider.</p>
<p>Il distinguait les courbes de son corps frêle sous le tissu trop lâche de la tunique. Ses bras étaient à peine musclés, ses mains petites et fines promettaient de se laisser briser d'un seul coup de poing. Cette bonne femme était vraiment une petite chose.</p>
<p>Et une fois de plus, il se demanda comment lui, le fier Prince de tous les saïyens, lui qui ne redoutait même pas les terribles Ice-Jinns et tenait tête à Freezer, lui qui pouvait anéantir une planète d'un claquement de doigt, se retrouvait réduit à partager un si maigre repas avec cette minuscule créature qu'il avait juré de tuer un millier de fois.</p>
<p>Jamais, il n'avait été contraint de faire taire ses sentiments comme il le faisait à cette minute. Même avec Freezer. Le plus humiliant de tout, c'était que la terrienne ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Bien sûr, elle se méfiait de lui, mais elle ne le craignait pas vraiment. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas des regards sombres qu'il lui lançait. Elle n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il lui ferait dès qu'il se serait débarrassé de ce foutu bracelet.</p>
<p>Elle leva les yeux sur lui et le fixa un instant, comme si elle venait d'entendre ses pensées. Elle le dévisagea avec gravité en posant un à un les morceaux de viande prêts à côté d'elle.</p>
<p>Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait une sorte de réprobation dans son regard, comme si elle voulait lui rappeler d'être sage. Il n'y tint plus. Il se pencha et s'empara brusquement d'une partie de la viande avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner vers la rive.</p>
<p>Après tout, rien ne l'obligeait à manger en tête à tête avec elle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Planète P- 4124</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La lumière rasante du soleil levant effleurait le sable sombre du sol, allumant une multitude d'étincelles qui formaient un halo aveuglant. Les yeux mi-clos de Bulma fixaient rêveusement le surprenant jeu d'ombres et de lumières qui s'étendaient jusqu'à l'horizon tandis que son esprit s'extirpait lentement des limbes du sommeil.</p>
<p>Elle restait immobile, enroulée frileusement dans sa cape mais en réalité, la vraie chaleur venait du corps collé au sien. A côté d'elle, Végéta dormait sur le dos, lui-même recouvert de sa cape princière, et elle s'était recroquevillée contre lui en calant sa tête au creux de son bras.</p>
<p>Ils en étaient réduits à ça.</p>
<p>Les nuits étaient trop froides et ils n'avaient pas d'autres couvertures que le tissu fin de leurs capes. A dormir seul, l'hypothermie les menaçait.</p>
<p>Le premier soir évidemment chacun avait pris soin d'organiser son couchage à distance de l'autre, assez près pour se surveiller mais assez loin pour éviter toute forme de promiscuité révoltante. Puis, dès le coucher du soleil, la température était descendue vertigineusement, enduisant les capes d'un givre fin qui leur avait fait comprendre qu'ils pourraient bien crever s'ils persistaient dans leur méfiance.</p>
<p>Sans grande surprise, Bulma avait craqué la première et, croyant le saïyen endormi, elle s'était faufilée jusqu'à lui. Elle n'avait pas osé s'allonger à son contact mais elle s'était étendue le plus près possible de lui, dans un besoin désespéré de sentir une source de chaleur proche de son corps tremblotant. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à rouler jusqu'à elle et à rabattre son bras sur elle pour la presser contre lui.</p>
<p>« Ne te fais surtout pas d'idée, les saïyens n'éprouvent aucun désir pour les races inférieures, » avait-il murmuré à son oreille. Elle s'était raidie avec indignation. « Au cas où, je t'informe quand même que je dors avec mon pistolet, » avait-elle riposté aussitôt.</p>
<p>Malgré cette répugnance affichée, chacun s'était vite rendu compte qu'il ne devait sa survie qu'à la présence de l'autre.</p>
<p>Chaque soir, quand la nuit tombait et qu'ils devaient s'installer pour dormir, c'était le même manège. Ils s'allongeaient côte à côte, tendus et nerveux, irrités de la situation, et puis, à mesure que la température descendait, ils finissaient par se rapprocher, cherchant avidement la chaleur de l'autre quand le froid se durcissait et que les capes échouaient à leur apporter le moindre réconfort.</p>
<p>Ça faisait bien longtemps que Bulma n'avait plus dormi avec personne et elle se laissait parfois aller à imaginer que ce n'était pas le terrible saïyen à côté d'elle, que c'était Yamcha ou n'importe quel terrien séduisant qui lui aurait convenu. Elle s'en voulait de laisser libre cours à ce fantasme qui ne faisait que nourrir un peu plus son sentiment de solitude quand elle se réveillait à côté de Végéta.</p>
<p>Elle était quand même soulagée qu'il tienne parole. Il n'avait jamais rien tenté d'indécent. D'une façon assez extraordinaire, il arrivait même à éviter tout contact ambigu, trouvant toujours une position acceptable qui, même si elle leur donnait l'air d'amants endormis, n'ouvrait jamais la voie à des rapprochements plus intimes.</p>
<p>Parfois, quand il dormait, il arrivait quand même au saïyen de raffermir son étreinte plus que nécessaire. Peut-être le faisait-il par instinct, mécaniquement, ou peut-être, tout comme elle, rêvait-il qu'elle était quelqu'un d'autre. Elle se demandait s'il avait une femme ou quelque chose d'approchant, ou même s'il était simplement capable d'affection. Est-ce que les saïyens étaient capables de sentiments ? De tendresse ? Ces interrogations paraissaient absurdes mais ces nuits passées avec le Prince saïyen étaient elles-même complètement surréalistes, il fallait l'admettre.</p>
<p>En tout cas, ils n'en parlaient jamais au réveil. Ils se levaient et ils s'efforçaient d'oublier l'ironie de devoir trouver leur salut dans les bras de l'autre.</p>
<p>De toute façon une seule pensée hantait leurs esprits la plupart du temps : celle de se tirer de cette planète.</p>
<p>Bulma avait finalement réussi à réparer la transmission et elle avait programmé un message d'appel à l'aide codé en continu grâce à une source d'énergie solaire qu'elle avait bidouillée comme elle pouvait. Ce n'était pas très fiable mais ça devait fonctionner à peu près huit heures par jour, huit heures pendant lesquels la transmission émettait le message.</p>
<p>Elle priait pour que ça suffise.</p>
<p>La galaxie où ils se trouvaient était située à la limite de l'empire de l'Ordre Planétaire, loin des routes commerciales, et les planètes alentours étaient peu ou pas peuplées. En fait, la probabilité qu'un vaisseau passe par là et capte leur message était faible. Mais pas tout à fait nulle, se sermonnait-elle tout le temps.</p>
<p>Comme à chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il était coloré d'un millier de nuances, du blanc aveuglant au violet sombre, tandis que le soleil s'élevait lentement au-dessus de la ligne d'horizon. Tout était tranquille. Végéta dormait encore et elle savourait la chaleur du couchage en écoutant le clapotis de l'eau sur la rive, son dos collé contre la cage thoracique de son pire ennemi, à respirer son odeur, à sentir les mouvements de son corps à chacune de ses respirations.</p>
<p>Au loin, le cri des oiseaux annonçait une nouvelle journée. Douzième jour. Douze putain de jours. Est-ce qu'il y en aurait encore beaucoup comme ça ? Elle eut un furtif pincement au cœur à cette question qu'elle se posait chaque jour.</p>
<p>Elle préféra se lever que de continuer à se morfondre dans la chaleur ouatée du saïyen endormi. Elle se drapa dans sa cape et marcha en frissonnant jusqu'au foyer du feu éteint.</p>
<p>C'était un autre problème. Il y avait très peu de végétation ici et les branches qui servaient à alimenter le feu se faisaient rares. A part quelques arbustes qu'ils avaient déjà bien dépouillés, il n'y avait que les hautes herbes, mais elles étaient coupantes et ne s'enflammaient pas facilement.</p>
<p>Elle regarda la montagne au loin et se demanda s'il ne faudrait pas bientôt quitter l'étang pour s'y rendre et chercher d'autres moyens de survie. Elle avait déjà évoqué cette option avec Végéta mais il était réticent à s'éloigner du vaisseau. Il voulait se persuader que ses lieutenants étaient sur le point de les retrouver. Bulma ne voyait pas trop comment ils auraient fait puisqu'il n'y avait pas de traceur sur le vaisseau, mais Végéta ne voulait rien entendre.</p>
<p>Elle s'apercevait qu'il peinait en fait à regarder la réalité en face.</p>
<p>Dans les premiers jours, il n'avait eu qu'un mot à la bouche : le bracelet. Ce connard lui avait même collé son flingue sur la tempe pour qu'elle le retire.</p>
<p>Elle avait flanché et elle avait essayé de lui donner satisfaction. Vraiment essayé. Malheureusement, comme elle s'en était douté, elle n'y était pas parvenue. Elle avait l'impression que le métal de Parangus infiltrait l'ADN de son hôte pour mieux le retenir, ce qui finirait par rendre la séparation de Végéta et du bracelet totalement impossible. C'était bien sûr une théorie qu'elle avait pris soin de garder pour elle.</p>
<p>Elle avait déjà été morte de trouille de devoir reconnaître son impuissance à retirer le bracelet. En toute logique, elle s'était attendue à un retour brutal de la part du saïyen à l'annonce de la nouvelle. Elle s'était dit qu'il allait péter un câble et se jeter sur elle. La tuer même, peut-être, aveuglé par la rage. Elle avait tout imaginé sauf s'en sortir indemne.</p>
<p>Mais il n'avait rien fait. Il s'était refermé sur lui-même et n'avait plus décroché un mot pendant plusieurs jours. Il avait même cessé de lui adresser ses habituels regards meurtriers.</p>
<p>Et puis, il s'était mis à se contraindre à des entrainements extrêmes au cours desquels il imposait à son corps des tours de force débiles qu'il ne pouvait pas – plus - accomplir. Pendant des heures, malgré la gravité pesante, il enchainait les exercices, se refusant le moindre répit, hurlant de frustration quand il n'arrivait pas à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.</p>
<p>Il s'était blessé plusieurs fois et ça le plongeait invariablement dans une fureur incontrôlable.</p>
<p>Bulma se tenait à distance de son manège de psychopathe dérangé tout en l'observant avec inquiétude. De toute évidence, la faiblesse à laquelle le métal de Parangus condamnait Végéta le minait.</p>
<p>Pourtant, même si son esprit avait du mal à accepter sa nouvelle condition, Bulma avait remarqué que son corps semblait en revanche commencer à s'y habituer. Il ne s'essoufflait plus comme au début et la gravité de la planète ne lui posait plus vraiment de problème. Il n'y avait évidemment rien de comparable avec sa puissance d'origine mais la terrienne se demandait vaguement si les effets du bracelet ne finiraient pas par s'estomper. Elle espérait que non.</p>
<p>Elle continuait à le craindre.</p>
<p>Pour l'instant, la survie les rapprochait, comme une intimité étrange où rien n'était dit. Tout comme elle, le saïyen avait dû envisager, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, la possibilité qu'ils restent tous les deux coincés ici un bon moment et même s'il n'était pas un être particulièrement social, il savait l'intérêt de ne pas être tout à fait seul.</p>
<p>Mais, Bulma n'était pas dupe. Pour Végéta, tout n'était qu'une question de circonstances. S'il regagnait sa puissance et qu'il arrivait à se tirer de cet endroit, elle serait la première à qui il demanderait des comptes, et elle connaissait trop bien la méthode saïyenne pour faire les comptes.</p>
<p>Elle avait rallumé le feu et elle avait mis de l'eau à chauffer. Elle avait quelques récipients encapsulés dans son sac à dos de secours et elle avait réussi à concocter une sorte de thé avec des herbes qui poussaient sur les rives. Ses jumelles bio-scan lui avaient été d'un grand secours pour déterminer ce qu'ils pouvaient consommer ou non.</p>
<p>La tisane n'avait rien à voir avec un bon café, il fallait le reconnaître, mais elle permettait au moins à Bulma de se réchauffer.</p>
<p>Pendant qu'elle sirotait son breuvage, assise devant le feu, Végéta se réveilla à son tour. Il s'assit en grognant et passa sa main dans sa crinière indomptable en s'étirant. Elle l'observait de loin, notant une fois de plus sa masse musculaire impressionnante. Pas étonnant qu'il reste aussi fort malgré les effets du bracelet.</p>
<p>Il se leva et s'approcha du feu.</p>
<p>La superbe de son uniforme d'apparat en avait pris un coup. La belle armure blanche, maintenant souillée de sang et de poussière, avait disparu. Le saïyen ne portait plus qu'un mince plastron abîmé tandis que sa combinaison de spandex bleu, filée et déchirée de toutes parts, laissait apparaître une multitude d'entailles et de blessures mal refermées. Il avait retiré ses gants aussi et Bulma avait même dû lui découper celui qui était coincé sous le bracelet. Malgré ce naufrage des apparences, le Prince marchait toujours la tête haute, le regard dédaigneux, comme s'il était en train de parader dans les couloirs de son palais.</p>
<p>Bulma devait admettre que l'orgueil de ce type était hors norme.</p>
<p>Il s'accroupit en face d'elle sans un mot et se servit un thé. Tout en le buvant, il examina leurs provisions. Il y avait un reste de ragoût de poisson de la veille et quelques fruits. Il plaça la marmite sur le feu et croqua un fruit.</p>
<p>Comme Bulma l'avait fait à son réveil, il leva les yeux en mastiquant et observa le ciel clair au-dessus d'eux. Bulma l'imita instinctivement.</p>
<p>Le soleil était complètement levé et illuminait le ciel couleur de plomb. C'était magnifique, mais c'était mort. Dramatiquement désert. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un vaisseau évidemment.</p>
<p>- On a bientôt plus de bois, nota Bulma, interrompant la contemplation stérile du saïyen.</p>
<p>Il reporta son attention sur elle avec une mine sombre.</p>
<p>- Ça veut dire qu'on n'aura bientôt plus de feu, insista-t-elle. Et les laser sont quasiment déchargés, pour chasser les oiseaux, ça va…</p>
<p>- J'arrive à pêcher maintenant, coupa-t-il avant de reprendre une bouchée de son fruit.</p>
<p>C'était vrai. Elle avait été vraiment surprise qu'il y arrive. Il lui avait demandé de lui fabriquer un harpon de métal et elle s'était exécutée sans trop y croire, mais quand il avait réussi à attraper les gros poissons qui s'aventuraient à quelques mètres de la rive, elle avait failli s'étouffer. Il restait à l'affût, parfois plus d'une demi-heure, avec une patience qui ne lui ressemblait pas, et subitement il embrochait une des bestioles avec une rapidité prodigieuse.</p>
<p>Elle réprima un soupir. Il était à nouveau concentré sur le contenu de la marmite qu'il remuait lentement avec sa cuiller en bois, une façon de lui signifier qu'il ne voulait plus discuter.</p>
<p>Elle refoula l'agacement qui lui chatouillait les nerfs et tenta une autre approche pour le convaincre.</p>
<p>- Peut-être y-a-t-il des formes de vie intelligentes, suggéra-t-elle. Je n'en ai pas repérées avec les jumelles mais leur portée est limitée et la planète est grande.</p>
<p>- Et Alors ? grogna-t-il. S'il y en a, elles ne seront pas capables de nous aider.</p>
<p>- Elles pourraient au moins améliorer notre quotidien, souligna Bulma.</p>
<p>Il fronça les sourcils et resta silencieux un instant, les yeux toujours rivés à son ragoût.</p>
<p>- Ou elles seront sources de problèmes. A leur place, j'aimerais pas voir mon espace vital envahi par des inconnus, conclut-il en tapant la cuiller sur le rebord de la marmite.</p>
<p>Il retira la casserole du feu et la posa devant lui, puis relevant enfin la tête, il lança un regard noir à Bulma.</p>
<p>- Crois-moi, on sait jamais sur qui on va tomber, ajouta-t-il.</p>
<p>Sur ce, il se mit à dévorer le plat sans retenue, comme s'il avait jeûné pendant trois jours.</p>
<p>Bulma lâcha le profond soupir qu'elle avait retenu jusqu'à présent et reposa son menton sur ses genoux repliés contre elle. Il n'avait pas tort, mais elle non plus. Ils ne pourraient pas rester éternellement ici. Un ou deux jours au maximum. Après ça, il n'y aurait plus assez de bois pour le feu, plus de fruits à ramasser et elle en avait sa dose du poisson.</p>
<p>Elle savait pourtant qu'elle ne serait pas capable d'explorer la planète sans lui. En réalité, elle était totalement dépendante de lui. Pour résister au froid de la nuit, mais aussi pour tout le reste. La gravité de la planète rendait le moindre effort incroyablement fatiguant. C'était lui qui ramenait la majorité du bois et de la bouffe. Entamer seule une marche de plusieurs kilomètres à l'aveugle en portant un sac de provision n'était pas une option. C'était terriblement frustrant.</p>
<p>Elle sentait le désespoir la gagner peu à peu face à l'obstination du saïyen. Et s'il n'y avait de toute façon rien d'autre sur la planète ? Si personne ne captait leur message de détresse ? Après tout, ça pouvait prendre des mois avant que quelqu'un ne s'aventure si loin des trajectoires standard de l'Ordre Planétaire.</p>
<p>Végéta se leva dès qu'il eut fini de manger. Il s'essuya les lèvres du revers de la main et s'éloigna sans un mot. Elle le regarda disparaître dans les hautes herbes en essayant de s'imaginer coincée en tête-à-tête avec lui pendant des mois. Elle se sentait terriblement déprimée.</p>
<p>Quand il fut parti, elle se remit sur pied à son tour et s'avança vers le bord de l'étang. Les eaux sombres s'affalaient mollement sur le rivage. Elles étaient froides, glacées même à cette heure du jour, mais elles étaient en un sens le seul salut pour le corps de Bulma, broyée par la gravité insupportable.</p>
<p>Elle laissa tomber sa cape sur le sol et commença à se déshabiller. Sa tunique rejoint la cape à ses pieds, puis elle se désengagea de sa combinaison avec précaution, en commençant par le haut.</p>
<p>Mettant ses épaules à nue, elle examina sa blessure. La guérison était incroyablement avancée et la douleur avait fait place à une simple gêne maintenant. Son crâne aussi allait mieux. Il y avait quelque chose de spécial dans l'air de cette planète qui avait accéléré la cicatrisation. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, elle avait terriblement souffert les premiers jours.</p>
<p>Elle se glissa hors de la combinaison et se retrouva entièrement nue. Elle tremblait de froid mais elle s'efforçait de ne pas y penser en marchant jusqu'à l'eau. Elle entra dans les flots sombres, lentement mais sans s'arrêter, saisie par la température glaciale. Elle finit par s'élancer sans réfléchir dans une brasse minutieuse. A ce stade, elle ne ressentait plus le froid qui avait anesthésié tous ses muscles, elle ne percevait plus que le soulagement incroyable de son corps qui échappait enfin à la gravité.</p>
<p>Elle pouvait passer des heures dans l'eau. C'était sa seule façon d'y arriver. La gravité l'aurait sûrement tuée sans ça.</p>
<p>Ça n'avait pas échappé à Végéta, elle le savait. Comme pour les nuits ensemble, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, mais une routine muette s'étaient installée entre eux. Il y avait ces heures, après le petit déjeuner et avant le coucher du soleil, où il disparaissait et lui laisser le champ libre pour se baigner sans être vue.</p>
<p>Au départ, elle s'était méfiée. Elle allait nager en cachette, ou habillée, inquiète à l'idée qu'il pouvait surgir à tout instant et la surprendre. Elle avait fini par se rendre compte que ça n'arrivait jamais. Pas à ces heures-là, en tous cas. Il avait compris ce qu'elle faisait et pourquoi elle le faisait, et alors qu'il aurait pu la torturer en empêchant ces petits moments de réconfort, il prenait au contraire soin de les lui ménager.</p>
<p>Son comportement laissait Bulma d'autant plus perplexe qu'elle restait persuadée qu'il n'avait rien perdu de ses instincts impitoyables. En réalité, plus elle apprenait à le connaître, plus sa personnalité lui échappait.</p>
<p>D'abord, elle devait admettre qu'il était plus intelligent qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé, mais surtout, alors qu'elle se l'était figuré très primaire avec des réactions purement instinctives, elle découvrait des nuances compliquées et imprévisibles sous sa rudesse de façade.</p>
<p>La laisser seule pour qu'elle puisse nager était une délicatesse improbable de sa part, donc elle en déduisait qu'il le faisait pour lui, pour s'éviter l'embarras de tomber sur elle, sortant de l'eau. Mais même si c'était de la pudeur, c'était assez incroyable pour une brute comme lui.</p>
<p>Elle interrompit ses méditations et plongea subitement. Elle avait tendance à trop s'intéresser à lui, elle ferait mieux de penser à elle parce que si une chose était sûre au sujet de Végéta, c'était qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait faire d'elle quand il se serait sorti de ce merdier.</p>
<p>Elle se disait que tant que le bracelet fonctionnait, elle avait une chance de s'en tirer. Quel que soit le vaisseau qui viendrait, ce ne serait certainement pas un navire saïyen et faible comme il l'était, Végéta aurait du mal à convaincre l'équipage qu'il était le Prince de Végitasei et qu'il fallait le ramener là-bas. Son retour sur son trône prendrait du temps et elle mettrait ce temps à profit pour filer. Elle connaissait bien mieux le commun des mortels qui naviguaient dans le monde de l'Ordre Planétaire que Végéta et elle trouverait une occasion de lui fausser compagnie.</p>
<p>En remontant à la surface, elle eut un instant de stupeur en remarquant que la surface de l'eau était agitée de vaguelettes inhabituelles. Un bruit de raclement assourdissant retentissait tout autour d'elle. Elle balaya les environs du regard avec panique sans rien remarqué d'anormal. Le silence retomba progressivement, à peine troublé par un vague écho tandis que les flots turbulents se calmaient peu à peu.</p>
<p>Sans attendre, elle nagea énergiquement vers le rivage pour sortir de l'eau. Il se passait quelque chose. Elle courut jusqu'à ses vêtements et enfila sa combinaison le plus rapidement possible, jurant contre le spandex qui se collait à sa peau mouillée. Elle sautilla en enfilant ses bottes une à une et se jeta sur ses jumelles avant de sprinter en direction du vaisseau.</p>
<p>Elle s'immobilisa au bout de quelques centaines de mètres et porta les jumelles à ses yeux. Son cœur s'accéléra en repérant un appareil gigantesque qui venait de se poser juste à côté de l'épave du sien. C'était inespéré.</p>
<p>Des formes surgirent du vaisseau nouvellement arrivé et s'envolèrent en direction de l'étang. Elle les suivit avec les jumelles et sa joie retomba instantanément. C'était des guerriers. Des races puissantes, selon le bio-scan des jumelles. Et habillés comme des soldats de l'empire d'après ce qu'elle pouvait en voir.</p>
<p>Elle repensa à ce que Végéta lui avait dit au sujet des Ice-Jinns et à ce qui arriverait s'ils les trouvaient et son sang se figea. Elle repartit aussitôt en sens inverse vers l'étang.</p>
<p>Ils avaient dû la voir eux aussi, mais elle aurait peut-être le temps de se planquer quelque part. ça lui laisserait au moins un peu de répit pour déterminer qui ils étaient et pour trouver un plan. Elle ramassa son pistolet au vol, sans ralentir sa course effrénée et elle s'enfonça dans un bouquet de hautes herbes en essayant de se couper le moins possible.</p>
<p>Elle s'accroupit avec précaution et observa la suite, ses jumelles dans une main, son pistolet dans l'autre. Elle n'avait pas compté le nombre d'arrivants avec exactitude. Trois ?</p>
<p>Elle eut très rapidement la réponse à sa question quand deux soldats à la carrure massive et à la peau rose se posèrent près du foyer de leur petit-déjeuner. L'un d'entre eux était visiblement une femme et les deux étaient munis de monocles et suffisamment puissants pour voler. Ils ne manqueraient pas de repérer Bulma en un instant.</p>
<p>Elle glissa lentement son doigt sur la gâchette du pistolet qu'elle tenait serré au creux de sa main. Elle avait conscience de l'urgence de prendre une décision. Si elle attendait sans rien faire, ils lui tomberaient dessus et elle n'aurait plus le luxe de se demander s'ils représentaient une menace. Peut-être valaient-ils mieux s'en débarrasser sans attendre.</p>
<p>Elle leva silencieusement le canon de son arme et le pointa dans leur direction. Elle eut une dernière hésitation en les voyant discuter tranquillement entre eux. Et s'ils étaient simplement venus les secourir ? Mais ils portaient des uniformes de Ice-Jinns.</p>
<p>Elle s'apprêtait à presser la détente quand une griffe implacable se referma sur sa nuque, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et de surprise. Elle fut brutalement tirée en arrière tandis qu'une force irrésistible lui arrachait son flingue des mains.</p>
<p>- J'en ai trouvé un ! cria une voix rocailleuse.</p>
<p>Un troisième homme se tenait derrière elle et la tenait fermement par le cou. Il la hissa sur ses pieds et la souleva au-dessus du sol, la portant à bout de bras sans se préoccuper de ses gesticulations et de ses cris étranglés.</p>
<p>L'un des deux autres, l'homme, activa son monocle en ricanant.</p>
<p>- Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette race ? s'exclama-t-il avec excitation.</p>
<p>- Une race avec pistolet laser, répondit l'autre en explosant de rire.</p>
<p>Ils avaient tous l'air de s'amuser beaucoup alors que Bulma avait l'impression que ses cervicales étaient sur le point d'exploser.</p>
<p>- Pistolet laser ? Fais gaffe, il doit être fragile, l'abime pas ou Crisp va gueuler. Déjà qu'il avait pas vraiment envie de s'arrêter dans ce trou paumé, rétorqua la femme.</p>
<p>- Le monocle arrive pas à l'identifier ! Ce doit être un truc rare ! Ramène ça ici et fais attention, confirma le premier qui manipulait frénétiquement son monocle.</p>
<p>L'assaillant de Bulma poussa un soupir de résignation et sortit des buissons à grandes enjambées sans se décider à la poser au sol pour autant.</p>
<p>- Je crois que c'est une femelle, annonça-t-il en rejoignant ses camarades.</p>
<p>Quand il la lâcha enfin, Bulma s'effondra au sol, les larmes aux yeux. Elle massa aussitôt sa nuque endolorie sans parvenir à soulager sa douleur.</p>
<p>- Il y en a un deuxième. Tu crois que c'est la même race ? reprit la femme-soldat en balayant les environs du regard.</p>
<p>- Hm. D'après le monocle, ce serait… un saïyen ? répondit celui qui tripotait son monocle.</p>
<p>Bulma retint sa respiration à ces paroles. Elle ne put s'empêcher de scruter la nature alentours à la recherche de Végéta. Où était-il ? Avait-il compris le danger ?</p>
<p>Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de s'interroger plus longtemps, le soldat obsédé par son monocle s'était accroupi en face d'elle et il attrapa son menton dans le creux de sa paume pour lui faire lever la tête. Elle grimaça à la brutalité du geste qui relança la douleur dans ses cervicales.</p>
<p>- C'est super bizarre comme race. Tu parles le Ice-Jinns, ma belle ?</p>
<p>Bulma observa la face hideuse de son interlocuteur. Il avait une peau rose et épaisse comme celle d'un éléphant et des dents démesurées que ses lèvres charnues peinaient à recouvrir. Elle chercha elle-même à identifier l'espèce étrange à laquelle il appartenait.</p>
<p>- Laisse-la, c'est ma prisonnière, clama une voix familière.</p>
<p>La poigne du soldat libéra le menton de Bulma tandis qu'il se relevait pour se retourner vers le saïyen qui venait d'émerger des buissons.</p>
<p>L'attention générale s'était focalisée sur Végéta. Ses paroles provoquèrent un mouvement de flottement.</p>
<p>- C'est des soldats de l'empire, annonça Bulma en guise d'avertissement, espérant vaguement que Végéta comprendrait son erreur et essaierait de leur échapper.</p>
<p>Deux des soldats éclatèrent de rire à ses paroles et lui lancèrent un regard amusé. Elle ne leur accorda aucun intérêt, elle tentait de capter le regard de Végéta pour lui signifier de déguerpir tant qu'il en était encore temps. Le soldat au monocle se tenait devant elle et faisait écran entre elle et le saïyen, mais Végéta n'avait manifestement aucune intention de bouger.</p>
<p>- C'est vraiment un saïyen, on dirait, marmonna le soldat au monocle.</p>
<p>Le géant qui avait neutralisé Bulma s'avança vers le nouveau venu.</p>
<p>- Allez, on l'embarque aussi. Crisp verra bien ce qu'il veut en faire, décréta-t-il avec impatience.</p>
<p>Il tendit le bras pour attraper Végéta mais ce dernier esquiva son geste avec une rapidité inattendue. Il s'empara du poignet de son assaillant et le tordit avec une telle violence qu'un craquement sinistre se fit entendre.</p>
<p>- Ne t'avise pas de me toucher, grogna Végéta d'un ton menaçant.</p>
<p>Le géant rugit de douleur et fit un pas en arrière. La femme-soldat bondit en un instant sur le saïyen et lui décocha un coup de poing. Végéta tituba de quelques pas et tenta de riposter mais elle parvint à éviter son coup et balança un coup de coudes dans ses côtes.</p>
<p>Le géant revenait déjà la charge, plus furieux que jamais. La femme s'écarta instinctivement pour laisser la place à son compagnon et il se jeta sur Végéta avec un hurlement de rage.</p>
<p>Bulma entrevoyait la scène plus qu'elle n'y assistait, agenouillée derrière le soldat au monocle qui ne bougeait pas pour participer au combat.</p>
<p>- C'est bien un saïyen, siffla-t-il simplement avec dédain.</p>
<p>Bulma renonça à suivre le carnage organisé des deux autres soldats qui s'acharnaient sur Végéta. Chaque bruit de coup, chaque râle de douleur lui tordait les entrailles, mais elle se retenait d'intervenir. Pour dire quoi, d'ailleurs ? Végéta était un con. Il continuait à résister alors qu'il était vaincu d'avance. Il pourrait se vanter d'avoir péter un bras et fait sauter quelques dents, mais à quel prix ? Elle était presque en colère.</p>
<p>- C'est bon, c'est bon, l'abîmez pas trop avant que Crisp ait décidé ce qu'on en ferait, finit par dire le soldat au monocle.</p>
<p>Les deux autres mirent du temps à obéir. Quand ils s'écartèrent enfin, Bulma découvrit son compagnon recroquevillé au sol dans une mare de sang. Il paraissait encore conscient, haletant avec difficulté. Elle nota quand même que ses deux agresseurs semblaient avoir eu un peu de fil à retordre quand même et elle se fit l'amère réflexion que le saïyen considèrerait au moins son honneur comme à peu près sauf.</p>
<p>- Regardez- moi ce travail, maugréa le soldat au monocle en tâtant le corps de Végéta du bout de sa botte.</p>
<p>- La ferme, Gelb, cracha la femme.</p>
<p>Sa queue de cheval, impeccable à son arrivée, s'était affaissée et des cheveux s'en étaient échappés de toute part pour se coller à son visage en sueur. Elle arborait un magnifique hématome à la mâchoire et paraissait particulièrement excédée.</p>
<p>Le géant de son côté tentait tant bien que mal de redresser son bras cassé qui formait maintenant un angle douteux.</p>
<p>- J'espère que Crips me laissera m'en occuper, grommela-t-il en grimaçant.</p>
<p>Gelb, le soldat au monocle, qui paraissait être le chef, revint vers Bulma et l'agrippa au col pour la remettre sur ses pieds.</p>
<p>- Allez, on se casse. Ramassez le saïyen et vous avisez pas de l'abîmer plus. Bordel, un saïyen ! Crisp va être furax.</p>
<p>Il saisit Bulma par la taille et avant qu'elle ait le temps d'esquiver un geste, il la balança sur son épaule comme un sac. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Elle essaya faiblement de se débattre mais très vite, le sol commença à s'éloigner tandis que le soldat s'élevait dans les airs.</p>
<p>Elle jugea alors préférable de s'agripper à lui comme elle put.</p>
<p>Derrière eux, elle voyait le géant qui transportait Végéta d'une façon identique. Le corps du saïyen était inerte, il ne montrait pas le moindre signe de résistance et elle estima qu'il devait être maintenant inconscient.</p>
<p>Au plus grand soulagement de Bulma, le vol fut assez court.</p>
<p>Gelb s'engagea dans le sas d'entrée du vaisseau qui les avaient déposés et atterrit sur une plateforme octogonale. Bulma s'agita en maugréant dans l'espoir qu'il la repose mais il l'ignora royalement et se contenta de se tourner vers l'entrée pour observer ses compagnons qui les rejoignaient.</p>
<p>En désespoir de cause, la prisonnière se tordit le cou pour observer le reste du groupe qui arrivait. Elle remarqua pour la première fois que les uniformes des soldats étaient en fait sales et abimés, loin de la rigueur réglementaire de l'armée impériale. Chacun avait ajouté une touche personnelle à sa tenue, un brassard ou une ceinture, une chose impensable pour des militaires Ice-Jinns, et ce détail fit réaliser à Bulma que les arrivants n'étaient pas des soldats des Ice-Jinns. Ils l'avaient peut-être été, mais à présent, ils étaient plus vraisemblablement des mercenaires. Ou même des pirates?</p>
<p>- Quelle histoire de merde, je savais qu'on aurait pas dû s'arrêter ici, râla le géant qui n'était pas parvenu à remettre son bras tout à fait droit.</p>
<p>- Comme si Crisp te demandait ton avis, rétorqua rudement Gelb en apposant sa main sur un panneau de reconnaissance.</p>
<p>Le sas se referma tandis qu'une porte d'accès au vaisseau coulissait silencieusement. Les soldats entrèrent en continuant à se disputer.</p>
<p>- Tout ça pour un putain de saïyen, j'ai jamais pu les blairer, enchaina la femme avec humeur.</p>
<p>- Sans compter que je me demande bien ce qu'on va pouvoir en faire, souffla le géant.</p>
<p>- Vos gueules, vous voulez discuter de tout ça avec le chef ? aboya Gelb avec exaspération.</p>
<p>La question parut calmer les deux autres et ils se turent, gardant simplement leurs airs maussades.</p>
<p>Bulma observait attentivement les couloirs du vaisseau en essayant de repérer le genre d'engin dans lequel ils avaient atterri. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait en dire pour l'instant, c'était qu'il avait vécu et qu'il avait été bricolé plus d'une fois. Mais il était grand et c'était un modèle bien équipé malgré tout. Il devait y avoir des navettes de secours quelque part.</p>
<p>Ils débouchèrent enfin dans une large salle, octogonale elle aussi. On aurait dit une sorte de réfectoire. Quatre tables étaient disposées sur les côtés et une cinquième, plus grande que les autres trônait en son milieu. Un groupe bruyant de soldats de toute race était installé là, buvant et fumant dans un brouhaha assourdissant.</p>
<p>Une rumeur générale de satisfaction s'éleva lorsqu'ils entrèrent.</p>
<p>- Pas trop tôt, qu'on reparte, lança quelqu'un.</p>
<p>- C'est tout ? Nan mais sans déconner ? lança un autre.</p>
<p>Il y eut d'autres commentaires dans des langues que Bulma ne connaissaient pas, mais elle imaginait assez bien qu'ils étaient du même genre.</p>
<p>Gelb la laissa tomber au sol avec rudesse tandis que le géant faisait de même avec Végéta et un silence subit s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Bulma se redressa pour s'assoir tout en se frottant le cou et laissa son regard errer sur l'assistance.</p>
<p>Alors seulement, elle remarqua un être plus impressionnant que les autres qui occupait la place d'honneur de la table centrale, incontestablement le chef, mais surtout, incontestablement un Ice-Jinn.</p>
<p>Elle se figea avec incrédulité et lança instinctivement un coup d'œil à Végéta, comme pour le consulter, mais il était toujours inconscient.</p>
<p>Quand le Ice-Jinn se leva, Bulma ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul. Il devait faire près de 2,50 mètres et la moitié de son visage n'était qu'une bouillie de chair cicatrisée. Il était radicalement monstrueux.</p>
<p>Et là, elle percuta enfin.</p>
<p>Crisp. Le Ice-Jinn déclassé, disgracié par Freezer lui-même alors qu'il avait servi loyalement pendant des années. Le seul et unique pirate Ice-Jinn de l'Ordre Planétaire. Bulma en avait entendu parler. Sa renomée dans les bas-fonds faisait figure de légende. Certains disaient qu'il aimait goûter la chair de ses victimes, surtout quand elle ne lui rapportait pas assez.</p>
<p>Bulma déglutit. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur elle ? Le chef pirate s'avança vers eux et les toisa de toute sa hauteur de Ice-Jinn.</p>
<p>Quand ses yeux pourpres tombèrent sur Bulma, il sourit, ce qui le rendait encore plus laid. Elle n'avait pas pensé ça possible et elle en eut la chair de poule.</p>
<p>- Alors, Gelb ? C'était bien long. C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement sifflante.</p>
<p>Ses cordes vocales avaient dû être abîmée en même temps que son visage et une partie de son cou, et ça lui donait un timbre de voix particulièrement bas et doux qui contrastait bizarrement avec son apparence massive et effrayante.</p>
<p>- C'est ce que disait le scanner. Deux individus, répondit Gelb sur un ton désolé. Mais, Lord Crisp, le mâle est un saïyen.</p>
<p>Le Ice-Jinn leva un sourcil, le seul qu'il pouvait lever d'ailleurs, sans se départir de son sourire.</p>
<p>- Et alors ? conclut-il simplement.</p>
<p>Gelb s'agita nerveusement et Bulma remarqua que certains des soldats dans l'assistance détournaient le regard.</p>
<p>- On pensait… Tu veux vraiment l'embarquer ? bredouilla le subalterne</p>
<p>Crisp eut un petit ricanement.</p>
<p>- Mais oui, pourquoi pas ? Allez foutez-moi ça dans un coin et qu'on se barre de ce trou paumé.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>